


Seoul Paper Company

by everyjae6



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Brotp Sugakookie, Enemies to Lovers, Hoseok literally deserves the world, Kibum won't let Minho live, M/M, Minho has the biggest crush on Taemin, established namjin, slow burn yoonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyjae6/pseuds/everyjae6
Summary: The Seoul Paper Company is one of the most successful companies in the country, but taking one step into the office raises many questions as to how this is actually possible. Does anything ever really get done at Seoul Paper Company?Jimin and Jungkook drive each other (and the rest of the office) up the walls and constantly seek to outdo one another, completely unaware of their feelings for each other.Yoongi struggles to make it through each day when his desk mate Hoseok is the literal embodiment of perfection.Seokjin just wants to be able to go to work without having to preemptively take migraine medicine.Taehyung likes to enjoy life to the fullest.Namjoon just wants everybody to actually get work done for once.Lots of appearances from other idols. BTS Office AU. Like a literal The Office AU.





	1. Seoul Paper Company

The sound of multiple phones ringing alongside the clacking of fingers against keyboards reverberated throughout the office building. The employees flipped through important documents, stared intensely at their computers, and answered phone calls.

“This the Seoul Paper Company, how may I help you?”

Although the employees at the Seoul Paper Company appeared deeply immersed in their work from afar, this was not truly the case. The seemingly productive atmosphere in the office was only a mirage for the actual happenings in the office. Does anything ever really get done at Seoul Paper Company?

At the entrance of the office, Taehyung, one of the sales members, was engaged in a deep conversation at the front desk with receptionist Taemin.

“Look man, I’m telling you that Umbrella Man definitely had something to do with the JFK assassination. Why else would he have been there with his umbrella on a SUNNY DAY?“ Taehyung shouted at Taemin.

“It all makes sense now. Bro, you just opened my third eye,” Taemin nodded in understanding.

“Just wait until I tell you the truth about the moon landing.”

“Taehyung, what did I say about spreading your conspiracy theories around the office,” reprimanded Seokjin, one of the HR workers, as he came through the front door. “It took me and Namjoon forever to convince Jackson that Avril Lavigne is not dead.”

“If she isn’t dead then why did the moles on her body suddenly change. Hmmmmm! Riddle me that Seokjin-hyung,” Taemin added.

“They’re not conspiracy theories hyung. It’s the truth the government wants to keep hidden. The government is trying to silence us,” Taehyung shouted back.

“You know what, just forget I said anything. It’s too early to be getting a migraine,” Seokjin moaned out as he rubbed his temples and headed towards his desk.

Across the office, multiple other conversations were taking place.

“So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties,” Moonbyul laughed out while her desk partner Creed, the only American in the company, nodded in understanding.  
“Ew, what the fuck Moonbyul! That’s disgusting,” Seungri shouts from across the office. 

“No, guys I was literally just quoting a vine!”

“Yeah right, keep your personal life to yourself,” Jungkook yells back.

At the back of the office, Luna was sitting at her desk with a pair of knitting needles and a ball of pink yarn. “If you buy this special paper package I’ll even throw in a free scarf as a gift. I’m sure your son will love it. Wait, you don’t have a son, … I meant your husband, “Luna spoke into her Bluetooth earpiece.

“Hey Minho, are you going on a coffee run anytime soon? I’m really craving an espresso,” Hyungwon asked dully without looking away from his phone screen.

“Why would I go on a coffee run? I’m not an intern anymore! I was promoted a year ago and have literally been a member of the sales team since then!”

Hyungwon slowly paused the game on his phone and looked up at Minho with a blank stare. Seconds of awkward silence passed before Minho caved in. “So… what was your order again?” he asked timidly.

“Hey intern, are you going on a coffee run? I’ll have a Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip,” Kibum butted in as he made his way to his desk across from Minho.

“I will literally end you Kim Kibum!” Minho shouted as he got up from his desk and put on his coat.

“Hey, are you going on a coffee run? I’ll take a vanilla bean frappuccino,” Seungri shouts out from the back.

“I want an iced Americano!”

“NO! Fuck you guys. I’m not getting you anything,” Minho shouted before turning to Taemin at the receptionist desk.  
“What kind of coffee did you want,” he asked Taemin sweetly.

“I’m not really in the mood for coffee, but I am craving some strawberry ice cream from that one store in Hongdae. You know, the one that’s 30 minutes away from here. But it’s probably too far away, so you don’t really have to go” Taemin responded back to Minho.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll make sure to bring you back that ice cream,” Minho replied with a bright smile as he headed towards the exit.

Junmyeon walked up to the accountants’ desk area whilst reading a file. He stopped behind Yoongi’s desk and gently tapped on his shoulder to garner his attention.

“Hey Yoongi-ssi, I just wanted to talk to you for a quick moment.”

Yoongi spared him a quick glance, “What do you want?”

“You know I work in HR and, well… I recently received a few complaints about your harsh behavior with other employees.”

Yoongi completely turned away from his computer to give Junmyeon the deadliest stare he had ever received in his life. He motioned Junmyeon to come forward with his hand.

“Stop disturbing me and go away,” Yoongi menacingly whispered into his ear.

“This is exactly what I mean Yoongi-ssi. You can’t act this cold in the office… We all have to work together to make this company succeed… can you please stop glaring at me?....please don’t kill me,” Junmyeon trailed off with each sentence until he was whispering, almost completely inaudible. 

“What, Yoongi-hyung isn’t mean. He’s always so nice to me,” Hoseok responded to Junmyeon as he took out his earbuds. “Those complaints must be fake.”

Yoongi turned away from Junmyeon and instead focused on Hoseok. His glare softened immediately and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“You know what, forget I said anything. I’ll just leave,” Junmyeon stated as he started to speed walk away from the pair.

Quick! Say something cool back, Yoongi thought to himself.

“Thanks for defending me Hoseok.”

Nailed It.

“That’s what friends are for,” Hoseok answered back with brightness that rivaled that of the sun.

Oh man, I’m in so deep. Breathe Yoongi.

While Yoongi had his daily mental breakdown concerning Hoseok, the other accountant, Jackson, started digging through his desk. Important documents, as well as office supplies begin to fall around his desk as he continued his search.

“Come on. I know it’s in here. Ahha!” Suddenly, he pulls out a loaf of bread and some ingredients and starts making a sandwich at his desk.

“Why the fuck do you have that food in your desk Jackson!” Yoongi yells at him.

“Just in case I get hungry or something,” Jackson nonchalantly replies with a full mouth.

The rest of the office stares in confusion until Taehyung breaks the silence, “Can I have one too?”

********************************************

“The ice cream was really good! Thanks again hyung!”

“It really was no problem Taemin. I was headed there anyways”

“Wow, what a lie, you literally were not heading there at all. You suck at flirting” Kibum loudly whispered over to Minho only to be met with a fierce glare.

“How about you actually do some work for once in your life, hmmm”

“I’m getting work done right now!”

“You are literally just browsing the Peace Minus One collection.”

“Hey, Peace Minus One, man I love GD. That man is a genius,” Seungri interjected as he passed through the arguing pair.

“Maybe I would get some work done if you weren’t so distracting. I mean really who sneezes that loudly! Look I know you want Taemin to notice you, but pretending to have allergies isn’t really hot,” Kibum replied with a condescending tone.

“You’re really getting on my nerves, I don’t know how you have friends.”

“AHOOO! Taemin do you love me now!” Kibum loudly yelled in an attempt to imitate Minho.

Minho quickly checked on Taemin who was too entranced listening to Taehyung and didn’t appear to have noticed Kibum’s outbreak.

“Why don’t you keep your voice down Kibum and stop being so dramatic all the damn time!”

“ME DRAMATIC!! Can you believe he just called me dramatic!” Kibum asked the office, but everybody seemed wise enough not pay to him any attention. Hyungwon looked up briefly before grabbing his coffee and taking a judgmental sip.

Kibum turned around and shouted, “PD-nim did you catch that? Rewind the footage and play it again!”

“Who are you talking to Kibum!” Kibum continued to argue with Minho while he walked around the office with his hands on his hips in an extremely exaggerated manner.

“How are we the highest rated paper company in the city? What did I ever do to deserve this?” Namjoon lamented as he watched from behind the blinds in his office as the building descend into chaos.

“At least the office is never boring. Plus you have me—Mr. Worldwide Handsome—by your side at all times, ” Seokjin remarks as they watch Jimin return from the restroom.

“Namjoon, quick! Hand me my earplugs!”

Feeling refreshed after going to the restroom, Jimin came back to his desk only to discover that all of his equipment had been replaced with toy versions.

“What the …”

Jimin opened up the pink Barbie computer and clicked on the giant, plastic buttons. Loud, obnoxious sounds came forth from the keys with each click. Beside the computer was a giant red phone with a face on the front and several jumbo-sized pens. His best friend Taehyung was trying to suppress his giggles.

“Where did my computer go! I was literally gone for less than five minutes!”

He looked over at Jungkook who was wearing a smug grin. Jimin opened up his mouth and let out a deafening roar.

“JEON JUNGKOOK!!!!!”

Does anything ever really get done at Seoul Paper Company?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This is literally my first fic ever and it honestly started out as a joke with my sister but I'm actually doing it, so, please leave as many comments as possible so that I can learn from them. p.s. I promise that there is going to be a plot.
> 
> And yes, in case you were wondering, Creed in this fic is the actual Creed from The Office because that man is truly an enigma and my all-time favorite character on the show.


	2. Casual Friday

“YOU GUYS ARE MY... EVERYTHING!!!!”

“Someone PLEASE put tape around his mouth. If I hear that one more time I am quitting,” Seokjin fumed to the entire office angrily.

“Seungri, if you don’t stop, I’ll be forced to ban Casual Friday’s from the office,” Namjoon wearily sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“But you guys ARE my everything,“ Seungri responded with a pout as he dragged his hand against his shirt. The black lettering of the word ‘Everything’ stood out against the bright white of the shirt with the ‘very’ in ‘Everything’ circled. This cursed shirt was the bane of everyone’s existence.

“Fine, I’ll stop. You guys are no fun.” The office collectively exhaled in relief.

“Speaking of Casual Friday, we obviously need to have another office meeting discussing the appropriate attire allowed for this day, looking at what some of you are wearing,” Namjoon interjected as he looked at two people in particular.

“Please call us out by name if you plan to throw shade Namjoon-ssi,” Jackson yelled out as he sent a glare at his boss.

“I’m pretty sure Casual Friday’s were made so that we could feel comfortable at work. So, I don’t really see what’s wrong with our choice of outfit,” Moonbyul retaliated as she high-fived Jackson.

“You are supposed to feel comfortable, but that doesn’t mean show up in Snuggies! We have a reputation to maintain!”

The Snuggie duo looked at each other as they contemplated alternatives. “What if we buy the zebra stripped Snuggies? Those just scream classy to me” Jackson responded as Moonbyul nodded in appreciation of his idea.

“I think I saw one that was supposed to mimic a mermaid’s tail. Mermaids are really cute and are like the royalty of the sea, which naturally means they’re classy, so I could totally buy them for you if I ever see them in stores,” Luna shyly called out from her desk with her hand raised.

“Luna, you angel. What would we do without you. Thank you for helping keep the Snuggie duo alive,” Moonbyul replied in relief as she ran up to give Luna a quick hug, and subsequently tried to detangle herself from Luna’s large scarf and oversized sweater.

“Namjoon-ssi, do our future wardrobe decisions fit the dress attire now?” Jackson called out.

“Uuuummmmmm, I was kind of going for anything that wasn’t Snuggie related, but since you guys seem dedicated, I guess it’s okay,” Namjoon meekly responded as he headed back to the safety of his office.

Besides these two, everyone else seemed to understand the dress code. At his desk, Yoongi attempted to figure out how to type on his computer with the sweater paws his oversized cardigan created. Yoongi also attempted not to look over every five seconds and gawk at Hoseok who had decided to come dressed in street clothes. From the stylish pants to the designer sweatshirt, Hoseok looked like a full meal.

 _This boy belongs in an idol group, not at a paper company. Bucket hats was made just for him. Is it getting warmer in here or what?_ , Yoongi thought to himself as he glanced over at his desk mate once again.

Yoongi’s thoughts were interrupted by Hoseok’s worried voice, “Are you sick hyung? You look really red.”

“Errr, no, but I’ll just go to the break room to get some water to cool down. Thanks for your concern though.” Yoongi replied as he quickly scurried over to the break room in embarrassment.

“Kibum, you know it’s supposed to be Casual Friday, right?” Minho inquired as he eyed his deskmate’s outfit.

“Of course I do! That’s why I’m wearing my casual Gucci tee and not my typical Versace suit,” Kibum responded slowly as if talking to a child.

“Right... Silly me.”

“Maybe you should take some notes,” Kibum said as he eyed Minho’s clothes distastefully. “You would never catch me in a tracksuit. Well, at least its Adidas,” he shrugged.

Kibum stopped his fashion attack on Minho and looked across the office at Taemin and Taehyung who were hyping each other up over their outfits. A giant sigh left his lips as his face screwed up in contemplation. He looked over at Minho who paid him no attention and loudly sighed again.

Minho, used to Kibum’s dramatic antics, knew that was his cue to ask what was wrong.

“What’s wrong Kibum?” Minho annoyedly asked as he slammed his pencil down and turned towards Kibum with an irritated expression on his face.

“Well, since you’ve asked… I just don’t know what to think about Taemin and Taehyung’s outfits. I mean they both look pretty good overall—totally rocking the airport fashion is you ask me—but those SHOES! What were they thinking?” Kibum shouted out as he focused on their shoes.

Minho looked over and gave Taemin a quick (maybe not so quick because the boy looked good) one-over before focusing on his feet. Minho’s eyes went wide as he saw them. The perpetrators. Those disgusting slippers with fur on the soles.

“I know they’re Gucci, but they’re ugly. She’s just ugly!” Kibum’s shout knocked Minho out of his disgusted trance.

“You guys are my EVERYTHING!”

“OH MY GOD it hasn’t even been 20 minutes yet Seungri!!!”

Back in the break room, Yoongi had made some passion fruit tea to calm himself down. As he bobbed the teabag up and down in the cup, the door opened and Jungkook came inside.

Yoongi tossed him a glance before scoffing, “Of course you would wear that.”

Jungkook, dressed in a plain white t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, Timbs, and a simple red beanie, was taken back by his remark. “What’s that supposed to mean hyung?” he asked worriedly.

“Just that you look like a..,” Yoongi paused and exhaled, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings,” Nothing. You look fine. Why did you come in here anyways?”

“Well, I saw you speed walk into here, so I knew something must be wrong with you. And seeing as how you made passionfruit tea to calm your nerves, my fears have been confirmed,” Jungkook responded with a smile, in an attempt to mask his concern.

Their friendship was an unlikely one. When the younger boy first got a job in the office, he annoyed Yoongi to no end. It wasn’t until they had to be paired up for a project that Yoongi realized how similar they truly were. Jungkook had left home at a young age and struggled to fit in such a large city, much like Yoongi had when he first moved to Seoul. Plus, their personalities complemented each other. Yoongi’s parental instincts ultimately kicked in and he was the one who suggested the two move in together. Since then, they had been inseparable.  

“Hoseok looks really good today and I can’t focus on my work,” Yoongi groaned as if it was the end of the world.

“That’s it!? I was genuinely thought something serious had happened!”

“Wait there’s more! He caught me staring at him and I started to blush like crazy, so he asked me if I was sick! I just ran out of there and oh my god he probably thinks I’m weird. He’s never going to talk to me again!” Yoongi yelled out while he flailed his arms dramatically.

“Hyung that’s hilarious! You’ve just made my day. But in all honesty, you should just confess your feelings to Hoseok already. I mean you’re not getting any younger,” Jungkook called out as he bought a snack from the vending machine.

“Watch your mouth kid,” Yoongi warned, ”Don’t talk to me about my love life when you still haven’t sorted out yours. Speaking of which, have you made any moves yet?”

“I told you, this is a gradual thing. Plus, I’m following the Kdrama formula for love which, as you know, is foolproof. Phase 1: you’ve got to get him to hate you, like really hate you. Phase 2: you get his friend to made him believe that the extreme hate he feels is actually love. You know, cast some doubt. And lastly, Phase 3: you like save his life a few times and do some romantic things and BOOM you’re together,” Jungkook recited as he counted the steps on his fingers.

“...We are officially getting rid of the TV,” Yoongi sighed as Jungkook sang out “ALMMMOOOOST PAAAARRRADISE!!!”

“You should really rethink your plan. I don’t think it’s working on Jimin. You’re really stuck in Phase 1... like he actually hates you, and I don’t think he’s ever going to stop hating you if you don’t change strategies,” Yoongi remarked as he took sips of tea from his cup.

“But hyung LOVE ISSSSS THE MOMENT!!!”

“You better stop shouting, but yeah I really think you should start being nice instead since you appear to be going nowhere currently,” Yoongi said as he glared at the younger boy.

“I’ll think about it, but you should definitely take your own advice since you’re such a love guru or whatever. Thanks for the pep talk hyung, I can always trust you to STAND BY ME!! Okay I’m actually done now” Jungkook called out as he headed back to his desk before Yoongi could hit him.

Jimin had finally arrived to work during the time that Jungkook was speaking with Yoongi in the break room. As he made his way to his desk, Taehyung had to look twice to make sure he knew what he was looking at.

“Wow, I literally thought you were Jungkook for a second! I was so ready to yell at him for sitting at your desk,” Taehyung explained as he looked at Jimin with his eyes and mouth wide in shock.

Jimin had somehow managed to put together the exact same outfit Jungkook was currently wearing: a plain white t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and Timbs. He even managed to match the red beanie.

“It’s really creepy how you look just like him! How did you even figure out how he dresses like outside of work?” Taehyung inquired to his best friend.

“Well, I just stalked his Instagram a bit to see what his style is like,” Jimin rambled, “Plus it’s super obvious that he would dress like a fuck boi.”

“When you were stalking his Instagram, did you happen to see something you like,” Taehyung asked suggestively with a knowing smile on his face and a few wiggles of his eyebrows.

“Just a good-looking brother whose number I need...what exactly are you trying to imply here Tae,” Jimin responded suspiciously.  

“Nothing at all,” Taehyung said innocently as he returned back to work. Jimin narrowed his eyes at his friend but eventually let the subject drop.

Just then, Jungkook returned to his desk. It took him a few moments to notice something was up with Jimin. But then it clicked.

“WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ME?” Jungkook yelled at Jimin.

“The better question is why are you dressed like me? Boy, I could really go for some lamb skewers right now,” Jimin shot back without missing a beat.

“Identity theft is not a joke Jimin! Millions of families suffer every year!” Jungkook seriously responded to Jimin’s imitation.

“I’m an international playboy! DinG dOnG!!” Jimin jokingly mimicked.

“STOP COPYING ME!!” Jungkook roared in anger.

“PARDON! I know face but I don’t know name.”

“NAMJOON!” Jungkook shouted as he got up from his desk and headed towards Namjoon’s office.

“NAMJOON!” Jimin echoed as he followed Jungkook into the office.

Namjoon looked at the fuming Jungkook and smug Jimin sitting before his desk. Namjoon had to admit, the scene those two had made was kind of funny. Not that he had been listening or anything, he was a busy man with no time for distractions of course.

“Look you two really need to reconcile your differences. Jungkook, stop yelling at Jimin. Jimin, please stop mimicking Jungkook. Good? Alright, go back to work,” Namjoon tiredly reprimanded to two.

“But Namjoon,” Jungkook tried to interject.

“No buts, and that’s hyung to you. I don’t know why you only use formal language with Yoongi-ssi. Now go back to work,” Namjoon cut him off.

The pair nodded before getting up. As they headed out the door, Namjoon raised his hand to Jimin as a silent complement to his prank, which went unnoticed by Jungkook. Jimin grinned back at him as he returned the high-five.  

Things appeared to quiet down between the two, but in reality, the pair was engaged in a silent staring match. Taehyung, used to this behavior, rolled his eyes and ignored the two as he answered phone calls from his customers. _These two are so oblivious_ , he thought to himself before going back to work.

Jungkook was the first to break the silence,” Shouldn’t you change? I feel really offended by your attempt to copy me.”

“You feel offended? I should do this every day then,” Jimin smugly called out as he pretended to do some work.

Just then, Creed strolled into the office wearing the same outfit as both Jungkook and Jimin, with the addition of a skateboard held behind his back.

“Wow, you two totally know what the hip kids are wearing nowadays. Did you steal your outfit ideas from me or something? Feels good to be young again my broskis. Well, later sk8trs,” Creed said as he walked past the arguing pair.

Jungkook and Jimin stared at the old man who just passed by them before sharing a disgusted glance with each other.

“I’m going to go change,” Jimin said, nauseated with what had just happened. He got up from his desk and headed out of the office.

“You guys are my EVERYTHING!!”

Exasperated sighs and yells of anger filled the office once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love and comments! I plan to update once a week, so look forward to it.
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, and I'm glad I was able to include one of my favorite scenes from the show in it. We're slowly getting to some actual plot, just hold on. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, if you don't get the whole Seungri reference, just watch this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_dlesgqezU)


	3. Party Planning Committee

***** _Two years ago_ *****

 

Yoongi sat by himself in the break room eating his lunch. The usual loud atmosphere in the office was absent here, which is what Yoongi preferred. He had taken his usual early lunch so as to avoid the others who would only be a nuisance to him. This situation has become the norm for him.

 

Yoongi isn’t dumb; he knows what everyone in the office says about him. That he’s a grump, a jerk who cares about nobody but himself. But that’s not true at all— he just struggles with effectively communicating his emotions while also dealing with his anxiety. Jungkook, as well as Namjoon and Seokjin, had learned this, but everybody else hadn’t.

 

But it’s better this way Yoongi supposes. It doesn’t matter that everybody has the wrong impression, he gets more work done and doesn’t have to get scared that he’ll say the wrong thing. It’s less stress for him.

 

The door to the break room opens with a loud creak, interrupting Yoongi from his thoughts. The figure makes its way to him, and Yoongi scrunches his face in concentration, attempting to remember who this man is. Yoongi could have sworn he knew everybody in the office.

 

“Hello, my name is Hoseok and I just started working here as an accountant. The other guys told me you were also an accountant, so I figured I better introduce myself to you personally,” the man timidly told Yoongi with a shy smile.

 

Hmm, Yoongi must have missed it when Namjoon introduced the new guy. He has learned to tune out pretty much everything at this point. Plus, he sits in the corner by himself (after much complaining to Namjoon to get him away from Jackson) so it was easy to not notice things.

 

“I’m Yoongi,” he bluntly introduced himself.

 

Rather than leave like Yoongi expected him to, Hoseok sat himself directly across from him and started to get out his lunch from its bag. Yoongi stared at him with a mix of anger and confusion.

 

“Is it alright if I eat with you? It’s just that I don’t like being alone. P-plus, you looked like you needed some company,” Hoseok stuttered as he was obviously taken aback by Yoongi’s reaction, but he quickly traded his shocked expression for another bright smile.

 

Not wanting to make a rude first impression, Yoongi nodded back in confirmation. _Hopefully he won’t talk too much,_ he thinks to himself.

 

Unfortunately, he did talk a lot, much to Yoongi’s annoyance. Hoseok sprung a plethora of basic questions upon him, which he responded to with short, curt answers. He hoped Hoseok would eventually give up on trying to make conversation, like everyone else had in the past.

 

But Hoseok wasn’t like other people, Yoongi came to realize— not at all. Despite his lack of response, Hoseok plowed on with his questions, determined to learn more about him. Hoseok’s beautiful smile (yes it was beautiful Yoongi confessed to himself) never left his face and he felt himself feel a bit warm at the attention Hoseok gave him.

 

Hoseok’s determination payed off when he brought up the topic of pets. It was impossible for Yoongi to contain his love for his dog Holly, and his excitement must have shown on his face, seeing at how flustered Hoseok got at his sudden outpouring of emotion.

 

The rest of their lunch break seemed to speed by as Yoongi actively conversed with Hoseok. Before he knew it, it was time to get back to work. Yoongi actually felt disappointed, a sentiment that Hoseok seemed to share, “Wow, time flew by fast! I really enjoyed talking to you Yoongi-ssi. Hopefully we could do this again in the future.. you know if that’s alright with you.”

 

“It is,” Yoongi started and before he could lose any nerve he spewed out the rest of his thoughts, “Thank you for this… I really appreciate you— I mean your actions.”

Hoseok gave him one last beautiful smile and a quick wave before heading back to his desk. Yoongi waved back as he tried to control his happiness. Hoseok had made him forget about everything; he had even managed to get him to display some emotion. Anybody else would have gotten annoyed with him, but Hoseok hadn't, and that’s what made him so special to Yoongi.

 

 _Namjoon is going to hate me,_ Yoongi thought to himself as he got up and made his way to his boss’ office. _He’s really going to hate me._

 

Yoongi knocked on the door and entered once he heard the “Come in!” from inside.

 

“Hey, Namjoon-ssi,” he said with a weak chuckle, ”You know how I asked you to move me away from Jackson?... Well I just realized how silly it was for me to ask you to separate the accountants. I should probably move back— you know so that I can help out the new guy and stuff.”

 

Namjoon just groaned as he put his face in his hands.

 

            ********** Present Day ***********

 

The doors to the office opened with loud noise as Kibum came rushing in.

 

“You guys are not going to believe what just happened,” he yelled out to the entire office. When no one stirred at his outburst he hollered out a loud “Pay attention to me!!”

 

“What happened?” Taemin called out from his desk.

 

“You know how Seungri has been into real estate recently? Well, he just bought this entire building!! And that’s not it— He kicked all the other companies out of the building!”

 

Kibum noticed that Minho still wasn’t paying attention and seemed more interested to the music he was listening to through his earbuds.

 

Kibum hurried over to his desk and ripped out Minho’s earbuds,” Didn’t you hear me? What if Seungri kicks us out of the building as revenge for that one prank we played on him! Wait… what were you listening to”

 

The entire office sat in silence as Minho’s computer played a party song in a different language. Even Hyungwon stopped his game to stare at the man trying to sink deeper into his chair. The loud beat resonated throughout the entire building as Minho got redder and redder.

 

 _“_ _A ella le gusta la gasolina! Dame más gasolina!”_

_“Como le encanta la gasolina! Dame más gasolina!”_

 

Kibum eventually broke the silence, “What genre is that even?”

 

“Kpop?” Hyungwon questioned before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his game.

 

During this time, Seungri had finally arrived at work, “Say hello to the new owner of this building!”

 

“Are you going to get rid of us too?” Seokjin worriedly asked the question on everybody’s mind.

 

“What!? Of course not! I thought we established that you guys are my EVERYTHING,” Seungri responded with the familiar hand swipe against his chest. Everyone took a collective exhale in relief. “In fact, I plan to totally renovate this building and make it better for us here.”

 

“Can we get a food court?” Moonbyul called out.

 

“Oh, what about a coffee shop! And a gym!” Luna and Jackson added.

 

“Sounds good to me. Just give me your suggestions and I’ll take them into consideration,” Seungri replied, “Just keep in mind that these changes can only happen to the floors above us. I’ve already leased the floors below us to an entertainment company.”

 

“What entertainment company? SM? YG?” Taehyung asked curiously.

 

“Some startup named Big Hit. All I know is that they have a few male trainees for an upcoming boy group, so don’t get surprised if you see some youngsters around the building”

 

“Do you happen to have their business card? You know for business purposes…” Jackson trailed off as everyone eyed him curiously.

 

As Seungri handed over the business card to Jackson, Yoongi decided to use this time to make his announcement since everyone’s attention was already captured. Plus, Hoseok still hadn’t made it to the office, so it was the perfect time for Yoongi to address everyone. He stood up and cleared his voice, causing all the attention to shift to him.

 

“Before you guys go back to work, I just wanted to remind everybody that Hoseok’s birthday is coming up. So, obviously the party planning committee needs to get together to decide what we are going to do for his party,” Yoongi addressed the office.

 

“Wait a minute! Why does Hoseok get a party?! You never threw me a party for my birthday!” Jimin accused Yoongi. Taehyung nodded in support of his friend.

 

 _Because Hoseok deserves the world_ , Yoongi thought to himself.

 

“That’s because there’s a holiday in your birthday month! Did you really want to exchange the Halloween party for a birthday party? The same goes for you Taehyung! Are you going to rob everybody of their end-of-the-year party?” Yoongi shot back at the two in defense of himself.

 

“What about me! My birthday’s in July and nothing big happens in July! Why don’t I get a party?” Taemin questioned from the receptionist desk.

 

“There’s uhh..” Yoongi tried to come up with something.

 

“The Fourth of July,” Creed shouted out.

 

“Yeah, that’s right!” Yoongi agreed.

 

“But we don’t celebrate that here in Korea,” Namjoon interjected.

 

 _Damn you Kim Namjoon_. “Well I thought it would be cool if we celebrated the Fourth of July this year. You know to…to...,” Yoongi struggled to come up with something.

 

“To expand our cultural understanding of the world around us,” Jungkook swooped in as he gave Yoongi a look of understanding, probably aware of his hidden intentions for this party.

 

 _Bless this boy. I definitely need to treat him to lamb skewers tonight,_ Yoongi mused to himself. “What he said.”

 

“Don’t worry Taemin. I’ll make sure to throw you the biggest party for your birthday this year,” Minho called out sweetly to Taemin.

 

“Wow, Minho. You’re such a great friend. I’m really lucky to have you,” Taemin responded back with a smile.

 

“Yeah.. friend,” Minho whispered to himself dejectedly.

 

“Well if Hoseok gets a party then I want one too! Make it a bomb-ass Gucci themed one,” Kibum quipped trying to distract everyone from the mental breakdown Minho was having at his desk in response to Taemin’s innocent statement.

 

“Forget about the end-of-the-year celebration— I want a Gucci themed birthday party too,” Taehyung added as he bounced in his chair in excitement.

 

“To wrap this up, the Party Planning Committee should get together to discuss Hoseok’s party later today... I guess. It’s not like anybody told me about this party even though I’m the boss, but whatever,” Namjoon replied a bit offended but used to it at this point.

 

“Make sure not to tell Hoseok about it or I’ll end you,” Yoongi closed up the impromptu meeting menacingly.

 

            *****************************************

 

“Yoongi-ssi we really can’t afford this. You’re going to waste our entire yearly budget on this one party if you keep this up,” Luna tried to reason with Yoongi. Her tone conveyed a sense of exasperation, which was different from her usual sunny disposition. It made Yoongi feel a bit guilty for making her feel this way.

 

“Okay fine! We’ll ditch the five-foot fondue machine, but we _need_ to keep the chocolate cupcakes topped with gold flakes,” Yoongi tried to reason with the others.

 

“Yoongi, you really need to chill out here. We know what this party means for you and we promise to make it something Hoseok will like, but we can’t spend this much money,” Seokjin calmly took him. Yoongi didn’t fail to notice Seokjin’s reference to his true intentions.

 

Neither did the others, seeing as how they all shared a knowing glance with each other. Taehyung even had the nerve to smirk at him.

 

It’s official, Yoongi was going to end them all.

 

“Look man, the only reason we added you to the Party Planning Committee is because we knew you would knock some sense into us if we ever overspent for a single party. You can’t go changing your spending habits on us now!” Kibum waved his hands as he shouted.  

 

“Fine,” Yoongi glumly agreed, ”I promise to not go overboard. It’ll only be a little bit better than the other parties.”

 

“That seems about as good as we’re going to get with him,” Seokjin conceded, “Moving on, we need two people to go to the party store to pick up the supplies for tomorrow.”

 

Taehyung seemed to have gotten an idea as he glanced at a familiar bickering pair in the office through the window in the conference room. He smiled mischievously at the group.

 

“We’ve already spent _sooo_ much time deciding the basics of the party, it’s only fair if we send people outside of the committee to do some work. You know, spread the work evenly. Why don’t we send Jungkook and Jimin! I’m sure those two could do with some time outside the office.”

 

 _This boy is good_ , Yoongi thought to himself.

 

“What a great idea Taehyung-ssi,” Luna chirped.

 

This time, Yoongi actually took part in the knowing glances shared among the committee.  

 

            ******************************************

 

“For the last time, we’re not going to buy only green supplies! There needs to be a color scheme!” Jimin shouted between the aisles of the party supplies store.

 

“I’m just trying to follow Yoongi-hyung’s orders,” Jungkook sighed as he pushed the half-filled shopping cart behind Jimin.

 

Jimin’s gaze alternated between the excessively stocked shelves to the list the Party Planning Committee had given them, giving Jungkook some time to observe the guy. The dim lighting of the store made it seem as though a spotlight were shining upon Jimin, highlighting all of his perfect features. Jungkook tried to keep his chuckle in as he watched Jimin struggled to reach a pack of streamers on the top shelf, his face screwed up in pure concentration as he stepped on his tippy toes.

 

“Try to be nice and don’t mess this up,” Yoongi had warned him before he left. He had tried to be nice to Jimin earlier, but the boy knew just how to rile him up. Making Jimin like him was a hard task. Getting Jimin to stop fighting with him was a lot harder.

 

If he was going to be completely honest, Yoongi was right (not that he would ever admit that). Jungkook seemed to be making no headway in changing his relationship with Jimin. He guessed it was time to properly change tactics since being mean was going nowhere. _Well here goes nothing_ , Jungkook mused as he went to help Jimin reach the streamers.

 

Jimin stretched his fingers out to their fullest capability, yet he still couldn’t reach the streamers. Suddenly, another hand reached out beside him to grab the pack of streamers. Jimin looked over to see Jungkook holding the packet.

 

“Is this the color you were trying to reach?” Jungkook asked as he handed Jimin the packet.

 

Jimin had expected Jungkook to take a jab at his height, but was surprised to hear the sincerity behind his question. There wasn’t a single ounce of sarcasm. Weird.

 

“Yeah that’s the one.” Jimin wandered into the next aisle to look for more supplies. Upon turning the corner, a bright assortment of colors greeted his eyes.

 

“Oooh look, they have a whole aisle of flower crowns!” he shouted back to Jungkook. Jimin grabbed a crown with purple flowers and immediately placed it upon his blonde head.

 

“Wow Tae should’ve joined us, he would’ve gotten a kick out of these flowers,” Jimin said as he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of himself.

 

Jungkook stared at the scene in front of him with a look of adoration. It was times like this that Jungkook was reminded exactly why he had fallen for the other.

 

Jimin paused his photoshoot and glanced back, only to find Jungkook staring at him with a weird look in his eye.

 

“What are you looking at?” Jimin questioned, breaking Jungkook out of his trance.

 

Instead of responding, Jungkook walked up close to Jimin, to the point where he was a few inches away from the man.

 

Jimin sucked in his breath as Jungkook reached a hand out behind him.

 

 _Oh no, is he going to do that cliche k-drama wall slam kiss thing?_ , Jimin nervously wondered as time seemed to stop.

 

Jungkook locked eyes with Jimin and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither one moving away. Jimin was sure Jungkook could hear the loud thumping of his heart. He started to hyperventilate at the close contact until Jungkook pulled his hand back only to reveal a pink, rose flower crown.

 

“Pink looks with looks better with your blonde hair,” Jungkook shyly muttered before turning away.

 

Disappointment coursed through Jimin’s veins and he let out a sigh. Jungkook had only been reaching out behind him, nothing else.

 

Jimin is not entirely sure why his heart started to beat faster during the whole ordeal. He also doesn’t know why he expected Jungkook to kiss him or why has was disappointed when he didn’t. All he knows is that he needs to have a serious talk with Taehyung to discuss what had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is finally rolling along and Jikook is finally getting somewhere!! I really enjoy reading all the comments you leave behind, so continue to do that!
> 
> If you don't understand the Minho reference, then where have you been? [I literally live for this meme. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSql5hMcu68)
> 
> [Here's also a video of the Hyungwon reference in case you don't understand it. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pd7FPrfpCNg)


	4. It Must Be Party Time

************ _Two Years Ago_ **************

 

It was his first day on the job and Hoseok had been nervous from the moment his boss Namjoon had introduced him in front of the entire office. Hoseok didn’t naturally get nervous around people— in fact, he had a naturally charismatic aura around him that made it easy to make friends wherever he went— but any sensible person would get nervous on their first day of work.

 

Everyone lazily said hello back and Namjoon had proceeded to show him to his desk next to the other accountants, sans one.

 

“These are all the other accountants, minus Yoongi-ssi who prefers to work alone,” Namjoon had told Hoseok as he pointed out the last accountant sitting at an isolated desk in the corner of the office. Yoongi hadn’t paid him any attention when he was introduced in front of the office, Hoseok recalled. He hadn’t even lifted his head from his computer to acknowledge Hoseok.

 

Normally Hoseok would feel a bit irritated at this blatant disregard, but something about his man garnered his interest. Instead of focusing on his work, Hoseok spent the first part of the day studying Yoongi. Maybe it was the fact that he sat by himself or that nobody ever talked to him, but Hoseok was determined to get to know more about him, and maybe even become his friend.

 

Hoseok noticed Yoongi heading over to the break room, probably taking an early lunch. Through the window, he could see Yoongi at a table eating by himself, a scene that broke his heart. Nobody should ever be left alone.

 

“Does he always eat alone?” Hoseok leaned over and asked Jackson as he gestured to Yoongi’s small figure eating in the break room.

 

“Who? Oh...Yoongi-ssi. He’s a scary guy who likes to be left alone. I value my life so I wouldn’t ever dare eat with him,” Jackson replied back with little interest.

 

With that response in mind, Hoseok decided to take his lunch break a bit early. He grabbed his lunch from the fridge and went into the break room.

 

Upon entering the room, Hoseok was met with a confused stare from Yoongi that was a tad bit intimidating. Determined to stick to his plan, Hoseok introduced himself to the other man, and then proceeded to sit directly across Yoongi.

 

Yoongi was obviously taken aback by his action, so he attempted to defend himself, ”Is it alright if I eat with you? It’s just that I don’t like being alone. P-plus, you looked like you needed some company.”

 

Yoongi surprisingly agreed and continued to eat his food in silence. But sitting in silence was not part of the plan. So, Hoseok began to ask the other man many different questions to get him talking— How his day was going, whether he enjoyed working at the company, what he liked to do when he wasn’t working. Yoongi answered back in short sentences, clearly not enjoying the attention.

 

Despite this reaction, Hoseok continued to pester Yoongi, and his efforts finally paid off when he asked about pets. Yoongi’s face immediately lit up as he talked about his dog Holly. He even pulled out his phone to show him some pictures and videos he had taken.

 

Hoseok was absolutely taken aback by this sudden change in attitude— but he enjoyed every second of it. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Yoongi’s eyes sparkled as he talked about his dog, or the way he cutely cooed at all the photos he had saved on his phone.

 

After this short talk about pets, Yoongi became more receptive to his conversation efforts, even supplying questions of his own. A funny joke on Hoseok part rewarded him with the beautiful sound of Yoongi’s laughter— a sound that Hoseok decided he wanted to hear again and again. Time seemed to pass almost too fast, until their lunch break was finally done.

 

“Wow, time flew by fast! I really enjoyed talking to you Yoongi-ssi. Hopefully we could do this again in the future.. you know if that’s alright with you,” Hoseok sincerely told Yoongi.

 

“It is. Thank you for this… I really appreciate you— I mean your actions,” Yoongi responded back shly, causing Hoseok’s heart to do a backflip.

 

He waved back at the other man before heading back to his desk. Hoseok sat in his seat and contemplated everything that had taken place. Yoongi was by no means the grump everybody made him out to be, but rather a shy guy who just needed to warm up to you. It was safe to say that Hoseok enjoyed getting to see the true side of Yoongi… he absolutely enjoyed it.

 

 _It’s only your first day and you’ve already fallen for one of your coworkers. Great job Hoseok!,_ he sarcastically thought to himself as he glanced over Yoongi. Hoseok figured this was going to become a habit, but he really didn’t mind.

 

************ Present Day ***************

 

“Balloons... Check. Streamers...up and hanging. Plain ass cupcakes that I didn’t even want but Seokjin told me to buy cause _apparently_ we can’t afford gold flakes… Check,” Yoongi looked around the room as he went through his checklist to ensure that everything was perfect for the party.

 

“Yoongles, we’ve been here since _five in the morning_ and you still haven’t given us a break! I’ve literally got cramps in my arms from hanging up all these decorations! You better pay for my hospital bills!” Jungkook complained.

 

“I told you never to call me that again! And you can have a break after I finish going over my list, so quit your complaining!” Yoongi shot back.

 

“This is the tenth time you’ve gone over the list! I’m pretty sure it hasn’t changed since the last time you went over it,” Taehyung interjected as he put on a green party hat and then attempted to place one on Jimin’s sleeping body next to him. Jimin had fallen asleep sometime after all the balloons had been hung up and didn’t even stir at Taehyung’s movements.

 

The pair, along with Jungkook and Jackson, were called by Yoongi to help set up decorations. Although they were happy to help— well not Jungkook, but he lived with Yoongi so he didn’t have any excuse— they did not anticipate having to come in to the office before the crack of dawn. Yoongi’s demands had really worn them out, and much like the sleeping Jimin, they were all tired.

 

As the morning progressed, the other employees slowly trickled in and began to help set up. Luna arranged the cupcakes into a nice display while Moonbyul poured out some drinks. Minho, Taemin, and Kibum were all gathered around a speaker trying to decide what songs to put on the playlist (“For the last time Minho we’re not playing SHINee’s Hello” Kibum shouted in the background). And Hyungwon was sitting at his desk, playing on his phone as usual, except Taehyung had somehow managed to put a party hat on him.

 

In the midst of all this commotion, Seokjin and Namjoon had finally arrived at the office, arm in arm. Seokjin appeared to be in a better mood than usual, as shown by his bright smile, while Namjoon sported a shy grin.

 

“Did something happen to you two?” Jungkook was the first to question the pair, suspicious of their awfully cheery behavior.

 

The couple shared a quick glance at each other before Seokjin wordlessly thrust out his left hand for the whole office to see the silver band around his ring finger.  

 

The pair was quickly surrounded by a chorus of congratulations and yelling.

 

“FINALLY!!” Taehyung and the recently awakened Jimin shouted.

 

“Wow Namjoon-hyung, I thought you would never man up,” Jackson teased from his desk.  

 

“Oh my goodness! How did Namjoon-ssi propose to you?” Luna questioned as she gushed over the pair.

 

“Well, after a nice dinner out, Namjoon surprised me by taking us out to park where we had our first date. As we sat by the fountain, he suddenly got down on one knee and started to spew out his heart before finally asking the question. Of course I said yes! And as we were hugging, Namjoon lost his balance— so typical of him— so both of us went tumbling into the fountain and we had to go home soaking wet but I didn’t care at all,” Seokjin explained as everyone listened with rapt attention.

 

Namjoon rubbed the back of head at his past actions, but completely melted when Seokjin smiled at him again.

 

“Wow guys, you know how happy I am for you, but did you really have to announce your engagement at Hoseok’s party? That’s kinda wack if you ask me,” Jackson shrugged and looked over to see if Yoongi was angry at this change in plans.

 

“I think it’s great that you guys got engaged! It makes the day more fun for everyone,” Hoseok announced from the front door with his usual grin.

 

“Seungri!! I told you to keep an eye on the door and tell us when Hoseok was coming!” Yoongi reprimanded.

 

“Well, my OTP just got engaged! What else did you expect!” he responded back.

 

Everyone chorused out a loud “SURPRISE!!” as Yoongi gave them the signal, like what was originally in the plan. Hoseok eyes twinkled as he basked in the attention he was getting.

 

Kibum pressed play on the speaker and the office was suddenly filled with loud party music. “Hey girls, do you know what time it is? It must be party time!  Here we go. P-A-R-T-Y,” Kibum sang along with the Girls Generation track before proceeding to do some outrageous dance moves.

 

“Thank you so much for planning this party for me!” Hoseok tried to yell his appreciation over the loud music.

 

“Give your thanks to Yoongi-hyung. Everything was all his idea,” Jungkook said as he patted a blushing Yoongi on the back.

 

Luckily for him, Seokjin walked up to the man and handed over his birthday gift, effectively stealing Hoseok’s attention before Yoongi could pass out.

 

“So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift,” Moonbyul recited as Taemin laughed at her imitation of the meme.

 

“It’s from me and Namjoon. We know that you’re really into street clothing, so we both decided to get you this,” Seokjin told Hoseok as he handed over the gift.

 

Hoseok pulled the tissue paper out of the bag to reveal a brand new pair of (really expensive) shoes. “Wow, thanks guys! I’ve really been in the need of some new sneakers!” Hoseok brightly told the pair as he walked over and gave them each quick hug.

 

“Open my gift next Hoseok-ssi!” Luna yelled out as she rushed forward to the man. It was a known fact in the office that Luna absolutely loved giving gifts, and it seemed like today was no exception.

 

Yoongi slowly slipped out of view once a crowd began to form around Hoseok as everyone waited to hand over their gifts. He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, where he had placed his present earlier. Yoongi grabbed the gift before hesitating. It wasn’t something he wanted the others to see, so he slowly placed it back in his desk, deciding it was best to give Hoseok the gift later.

 

Suddenly, Joonmyun — who had just arrived at the office— walked up to the man, with clear confusion written across his face.

 

“What’s the party for?” Joonmyun asked Yoongi innocently.

 

Yoongi turned over and looked at him with an appalled expression, which quickly turned into irritation as he realized Joonmyun seriously did not know what day it was.

 

“Hoseok’s party is literally everything that we have been talking about for the last week!” Yoongi yelled at him, causing Joonmyun to shrink in fear.

 

“Are you for real?! You really don’t know?!,” a passing Jackson contributed to the conversation.

 

“Yoongi-ssi hasn’t let anybody get any sleep because he wanted everything to be perfect for Hoseok’s birthday. He even called me at midnight to make sure that I had bought him a gift,” Seungri said as he passed Jackson a drink.

 

“Well I was sick all last week, so I didn’t know today was Hoseok-ssi’s birthday,” Joonmyun attempted to defend himself. Jackson and Seungri shook their heads in disappointment before they took their leave.

 

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t get Hoseok a gift?” Yoongi seriously asked Joonmyun to which he nodded in response, “Then get the fuck out.”

 

Across the room, Jimin was engaged in a serious conversation with Taehyung.

 

“Jimin, we’ve been over this a million times already. You felt disappointed yesterday because maybe you actually do have some feelings for Jungkook. Maybe that’s why you always pick fights with him, you just want his attention,” Taehyung tried to reason with Jimin as they watched Yoongi walk over to a stressed Jungkook and tried to calm him down.

 

“What do you think they’re talking about? No, nevermind, I don’t care,” Jimin remarked before continuing with the original conversation, ”That’s impossible Tae. No feelings besides anger exist.” They watched as Jungkook fiercely nodded in agreement to whatever Yoongi just said. It almost appeared as if Yoongi was trying to get Jungkook to do something.

 

“Instead of focusing on what you hate about him, try to list out some of his positive qualities. Things you like about him, you know, when you aren’t fighting.”

 

“Hmm… I guess his annoying face is somewhat good-looking, he’s pretty diligent with his work, and he manages to become good friends with everyone, his concern when I accidentally hurt myself with the stapler that one time...and the way he looked at me at the party store, how he listened to me ramble about dumb things, the subtle compliments he gives me that I never realized before….and _OH MY GOD_ I think I like him!” Jimin screamed out in realization. Taehyung gave him a few pats on the back to calm him down. It wasn’t easy realizing that you might have a crush on the guy you thought you hated.

 

Jungkook glanced at him quickly before looking away once he noticed he had made eye contact. All his confidence seemed to disappear as he leaned back into Yoongi’s shoulder. But Yoongi was having none of it and pushed Jungkook up from his chair… towards Jimin.

 

“My work here is done. I’ll leave you to your thoughts now,” Taehyung replied as he got up from his spot. Jungkook was making his way towards Jimin.

 

“What, you can’t leave now— not when I’m having an existential crisis! Where are you going?” Jimin cried as he clung onto Taehyung’s arm.

 

“I made Yoongi-hyung promise to sing Psy’s ‘New Face’ with me in exchange for letting him borrow my karaoke machine at the party,” Taehyung responded before slipping his arm out of Jimin’s grip. Jungkook had finally made it to Jimin.

 

“Hey Jimin-ssi, can we talk,” Jungkook asked him as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

“Uh s-sure,” Jimin stuttered out as he followed Jungkook to the secluded break room.

 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook headed towards the break room with Jimin in tow. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Yoongi had finally knocked some sense into the younger guy. He sighed as the pair disappeared from view before Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the karaoke machine. Well a promise was a promise.

 

After a rather energetic performance from the two, Yoongi decided to return to his desk, away from all the celebration. Although he had worked hard to set the whole thing up, parties weren’t really his thing, so he preferred to be alone during these kinds of events. As long as Hoseok was happy, so was he.

 

 Yoongi spent a few seconds twirling around in his chair, trying to pass some time, until he heard another person walk up behind him. He stopped his spinning only to come face to face with Hoseok.

 

“I figured you would be out here by yourself since you don’t like parties,” Hoseok observed as he took a seat next to Yoongi.

 

“Did you come over to compliment my fantastic duet with Taehyung?” Yoongi laughed out. Maybe it was the entertaining air of the party or all the sugar coursing through his body, but he found himself brave enough to joke around with Hoseok.

 

“Your ‘New Face’ performance was rather amazing if I do say so myself. But besides that, I wanted to thank you for fixing together this whole thing. Nobody’s ever done this much for me before,” Hoseok sincerely told Yoongi as they locked eyes.

 

Before he lost his nerve, Yoongi pulled out his gift from his desk and handed it over to Hoseok. “Well, you deserve every second of it. Here’s my gift. I hope you like it.”

 

Hoseok unwrapped the gift to reveal a photo of the two they had taken at some other office party. The picture was encapsulated within a hand-decorated frame. Hoseok smiles gently at his gift, which was undoubtedly the best he had received all day. It wasn’t big or expensive, but it meant a lot to him.

 

Yoongi seemed to mistake his silence as disappointment. “I’m sorry if it’s lame. I thought it would be nice, but I guess I was wrong,” Yoongi mumbled out.

 

Rather than respond, Hoseok rushed forward and enveloped the smaller man in a bone-crushing hug. “I think it’s absolutely perfect. Everything has been perfect. Thank you for being you.”

 

Yoongi was glad Hoseok couldn’t see his beet red face at the moment.

 

“You’re welcome Hoseok,” Yoongi replied as he leaned back into the hug. All his hard work had paid off.

 

*******************************************

Silence echoed throughout the break room as Jimin and Jungkook just stared at each other. Each tick of the hands on the clock reverberated throughout the entire room. Neither was sure if the other could hear his heart beating loud like a drum. Jimin, totally unsettled by quiet atmosphere, was the first to speak.

 

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

 

“IjustwantedtoapologizeforbeingsomeanallthetimeandIwantedtotalkaboutmytruefeelingsforyou,”Jungkook rushed out all in one breath.

 

“Wait what did you say? I didn’t understand any of that,” Jimin replied, his face skewered up in pure bewilderment. Jungkook mentally screamed.

 

“Yoongi-hyung said to just spill it out, but this is totally not the way I imagined this happening...,” Jungkook rambled as he walked across the break room nervously.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need some time by yourself? I can leave if you want,” Jimin declared totally perplexed by the scene in front of him.

 

This statement got Jungkook to stop his pacing and gather up his courage. He took a deep sigh before walking up to Jimin and locking eyes with him. Jimin was taken aback by the tender expression on Jungkook’s face. He felt his heartbeat nervously speed up at the close proximity, much like it had at the party store.   

 

“Jimin-ssi, do you want to out on a date with me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHOO! Party time!! Contrary to prior belief, Yoonseok is not one-sided, Hoseok has feelings too!!! And will Jimin say yes to the date?????? Remember to comment if you enjoy this fic!
> 
> P.S. I don't hate Suho (Joonmyun), I swear. I just needed a Toby-esque character for this fic, you know a guy who really doesnt't deserve all the hate he gets, and Suho was honestly the best choice because even EXO won't let him live.


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long boi so be prepared for lots of Jikook, misunderstandings, and annoying friends. By the way, I've got a job now so updates may be a bit more spontaneous, but I'll try to stick to the schedule. Enjoy!!

*************** Sometime in the past ***************

 

Jungkook sat at his desk, fuming at the attention the new guy was getting. Everybody was fawning over this handsome guy, Jimin, who was apparently Taehyung’s best friend since childhood. Jimin’s branch had closed down recently, and as a result, he had been relocated to the Seoul branch, where he was ruining Jungkook’s life.

 

Now Jungkook didn’t normally hate the new workers—  in fact he was typically the one to make them feel comfortable in the office. He loved getting to meet new people, but Jimin was something else. Jungkook had acted nice initially, until Jimin started to become a threat to his rank in the office.

 

Not only had Jimin stolen his position as the best employee in the office in the short time that he had been there, but he had also stolen all the attention from the other workers. Nobody except for Yoongi would talk to him even though they were friends before Jimin came. Even Seokjin, who had doted on Jungkook like a younger brother, had abandoned him.

 

“Move out of the way Junglebook, I want to talk to Jimin,” Seokjin yelled as he elbowed Jungkook aside in his effort to sit at the already crowded table Jimin occupied for lunch.

 

“My name’s Jungkook!!” he yelled out to nobody’s attention.  

 

It had only been two weeks since Jimin had come to the office, but Jungkook already had enough, which lead to the start of his pranks on the other man. It started out simple, like stealing his pens and other small items, but had quickly escalated into a grand affair as Jimin began to retaliate back.

 

“Yoongi-hyung, he’s driving me crazy! I’m 100% certain that he’s trying to get me fired with his pranks! You can tell by that handsome smirk of his,” Jungkook yelled as he glared at Jimin across the break room one day.  

 

“Hmm… what did you say Jungcook? I was trying to listen to the story Jimin was telling,” Yoongi absentmindedly said as he ate his food.

 

“Yoongi-hyung!!!! Not you too!” Jungkook shouted as he gripped Yoongi by the shoulders and shook him back and forth.

 

“What???!! Okay fine, but what else did you expect to happen? Jimin is an extremely charismatic guy, but I’m sure all the attention on him will eventually die down,” he tried to reason with Jungkook as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Not soon enough. I need to put a stop to his evil plot before everyone completely forgets about me.”

 

“Look man, Jimin is honestly a pretty nice guy and I really don’t know why you hate him so much. Also, I’m getting super tired of you always talking about Jimin. He’s literally all you talk about at home. It’s always Jimin this and Jimin that. To anybody else, it would almost seem like you had a crush on him or something,” Yoongi lazily said.

 

“That’s crazy! Why would I like him?” Jungkook burst out. Yoongi simply shrugged and went back to eating, completely unbothered. But Yoongi’s statement got Jungkook thinking.

 

_Do I honestly talk about him that much? Could I have a crush on him? That’s completely absurd! I don’t like Jimin... right?_

 

*****************Present*****************

 

“Hey Jackson, you want to hang out tonight or what? My friends and I were going to go to this new club later today,” Seungri called over to his deskmate.

 

“U-u-hhh. Not today, man. I’m like really busy later on,” Jackson hurriedly replied back, a bit _too_ suspiciously. Luckily, Seungri didn’t seem to notice anything weird and simply shrugged. “Your loss man.”

 

Kibum suddenly stormed into the office and stomped his way to Hyungwon’s desk, shattering the peaceful atmosphere of the building.

 

“What the fuck is this!” Kibum shouted at Hyungwon whilst pointing at a photo in a magazine. Everyone paused in their work and watched on in anticipation of how Hyungwon would react.

 

Hyungwon glanced up from his phone briefly before returning to his game, “That’s me.”

 

“I know that’s you! But WHY didn’t you tell anybody that you’re a MODEL!” Kibum shrieked.

 

The entire office exploded in shock at the revelation. “What!”

“He does have the perfect physique for a model.”

“He’s a model?”

 

“At Seoul Fashion Week, nonetheless,” Kibum continued to spill the tea.

 

Unperturbed by the reactions he was receiving, Hyungwon uninterestedly responded to the sudden inquiry, “I’ve been a model since I was a teenager. I do some runway work when I have free time.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us!” Seokjin questioned, highly interested in the sudden news.

 

“You never asked,” Hyungwon responded simply before putting in his earbuds, a clear signal that he was done talking to them.

 

While the entire office calmed down from their sudden outburst, Jimin was anxiously bouncing up and down in his chair. Taehyung glanced over at his friend in concern, not used to this type of behavior. Jimin had been acting odd since the party yesterday, especially when Jungkook was around.

 

“You look really off today, what’s wrong Jimin?” Taehyung asked, seriously concerned for his friend.

 

“Something happened yesterday with Jungkook at the party. Something I didn’t tell you and I’m kind of really freaking out right now,” Jimin whispered with intense worry etched upon his face.

 

Taehyung reeled back in shock at the fact that Jimin didn’t tell him something, but quickly composed himself, “Spill it Jimin. What happened with Jungkook?”

 

Jimin snuck a glance around the office before gesturing at his computer screen, “Not out loud where everybody can hear us.”

 

Taehyung got his drift and nodded back in understanding. He watched as Jimin hurriedly typed out an email and waited for it to reach his inbox.

 

**[9:10]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

Ok, so like you remember how after our talk Jungkook came up to us right? Well, he took me over to the break room cause he said he needed to quote, “talk with me”. We get to the break room and he’s like not saying anything so I start freaking out and I’m totally not mentally ready to talk with him after I decided I actually do have feelings for him. So I get ready to leave BUT GET THIS— he asks me out on a date! JUNGKOOK ASKED ME OUT!

 

**-Jimin**

 

Taehyung’s mouth opened up in shock as he read through the email. He looked up at Jimin with wide eyes before furiously typing on his keyboard.

 

**[9:15]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

OH MY GOD!!!! JUNGKOOK ASKED YOU OUT!!!!! I totally knew this would happen one day! It was so obvious that he had feelings for you. WHAT DID YOU SAY?????

 

**-Taehyung**

 

**[9:18]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

Well… I just stared at him BECAUSE HE ASKED ME OUT  and I wasn’t ready for it and he’s just there waiting for my answer, so I manage a quick “I’ll have to think about it” before I blasted out of there. BUT LIKE SERIOUSLY what was I supposed to say??!! I just decided that I have feelings for him and suddenly he declares his love for me?? And there’s this small part of me that thinks it could all just be prank.

 

**-Jimin**

 

Taehyung threw his head back and groaned out in exasperation as he read the last email. Was Jimin really going to be this thick?

 

**[9:22]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

Why would you think he’s trying to prank you? Didn’t you say that he’s been a bit nicer towards you recently? He probably came to terms with his feelings just like you did.

 

**-Taehyung**

 

Jimin read through the email before looking up at Taehyung with uncertainty. Jungkook had been acting nicer lately. Plus, he couldn’t recall the last time he had been pranked. Surely Jungkook couldn't be that cold hearted?

 

_Was Taehyung right? Did Jungkook truly like him?_

 

**[9:26]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

Of course I’m right.

 

**-Taehyung**

 

**[9:26]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

I can confirm that Taehyung is right. As someone who lives with Jungkook, I can assure you that he does have feelings for you. The only reason he pranked you in the beginning was to get your attention. He really doesn’t hate you or anything. It’s actually quite the opposite.

 

**-Yoongi**

 

After reading the signature on the last email, Jimin felt his spirit leave his body. How did Yoongi know what they were talking about? Unless…

 

Jimin quickly checked the recipients of the email, only to discover that in his hurry, he had sent a mass email to the entire office— not just Taehyung.

 

**[9:28]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

PLEASE SAY YES!! That boi totally had feelings for you. I thought it was SUPER obvious but clearly you didn’t notice. UNBELIEVABLE!!

 

**-Seokjin**

 

**[9:28]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

AHHH!!! MY OTP IS GETTING TOGETHER!! Seungri you owe me 100,000 won!!

 

**-Hoseok**

 

**[9:28]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

YOU GUYS COULDN’T HAVE WAITED ANOTHER THREE MONTHS!!!! DAMN YOU HOSEOK AND YOUR LOVE INSTINCTS!!!!! :((((((

 

**-Seungri**

 

**[9:29]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

You guys are totally cute together!! I think you should say yes to the date, just to determine whether or not you actually have feelings for him. But of course, it’s up to you. :) <3 <3

 

**-Luna**

 

**[9:29]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

HAAA!!! I KNEW IT!!! I’m never going to let you live this down >:) !!!

 

**-Kibum**

 

Jimin honestly wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first, throw his computer out the window or walk onto a street full of traffic. He settled for slamming his head against his desk repeatedly. The one thing he wanted to avoid had happened— everybody knew about his incident with Jungkook, and most importantly, his feelings.

 

He had to face everybody eventually, especially Jungkook. Gathering up the courage, Jimin looked around the office and was met with mostly sympathetic (and some smug glances). Everybody seemed to think he should say yes to Jungkook, even Namjoon who had stuck his hand through the blinds of his office window in order to give him a thumbs up.  

 

Jimin felt a sudden surge of confidence course through his body— until he was struck by a frightening revelation. If he had sent out a mass email to the entire office, then that meant that… Jungkook had also gotten it!

 

“OH MY GOD TAE!! I SENT THAT EMAIL TO JUNGKOOK!!!” Jimin screamed out in total distress, scaring his best friend.

 

“Okay Minnie you need to calm down. Luckily, Jungkook has been in the restroom this entire time, which means that he hasn’t read your email yet. We probably have some time to delete it before he gets back,” Taehyung tried to reason with Jimin. He hopped over to Jungkook’s desk and wiggled the mouse to get rid of the screensaver, only to be met with a blank screen asking for a password.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know his password would you?” Taehyung nervously asked his friend. Jimin yelled out in frustration. Jungkook would be back any second now.  

 

“Leave that to me,” Yoongi said as he pushed Taehyung’s hands away from the keyboard,”Aha! Got it! I seriously can’t believe that he uses ‘InternationalPlayboy’ as the password for all his devices.”

 

Jimin navigated to Jungkook’s email and found the nefarious email thread. He scrolled through emails to ensure that all the messages were accounted for. The notification suddenly blinked, signaling that a new email had been sent. Curious, Jimin opened up the new email.

 

**[9:40]**

**SUBJECT: I’m dying**

 

If you need me to get rid of somebody, I know a guy.

 

**-Creed**

 

Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi all glanced up at Creed who was smiling disturbingly back at them, before sharing a look among each other. They all seemed to share the same thought, _What exactly was his previous job before coming here?_

 

“Umm, no thanks Creed. We’ve already handled the email situation,” Taehyung timidly told the man. Creed simply nodded before turning back to his computer.

 

“Remind me to never get on his bad side,” Jimin whispered to the other two as he quickly deleted the email thread. Just in time too, because Jungkook had finally returned from the restroom.

 

Jimin had finally made up his mind (without the help of his annoying coworkers) and it was now or never. With one final glance at Taehyung for support, Jimin took a deep breath and walked up Jungkook.

 

Jungkook looked at him in mild shock, but Jimin beat him to the punch before he could say anything.

 

“Yes. I’ll go out with you.” Jimin couldn’t help but smile at the way Jungkook’s face lit up.

 

*****************************************

 

Jimin nervously tugged at his clothes, attempting to calm himself down before Jungkook arrived to take him to dinner.  They had agreed to go out for a simple meal as their first date. “Simple” being the keyword here, yet Jimin had sat in front of his closet for hours, trying to put on the perfect outfit before finally settling for a nice white sweater and his favorite black skinny jeans.

 

Before he could contemplate changing his outfit again, the doorbell rang, signifying that Jungkook had finally arrived. Jimin let out a small “fighting” to his reflection in the mirror before going to answer the door.

 

Before him stood Jungkook, looking as fine as ever (because yes Jungkook was handsome, even if Jimin had never admitted it to himself before) with his button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of skinny jeans.

 

“Ummmm… hi. These are for you,” Jungkook timidly stammered before handing over a beautiful bouquet of pink flowers.

 

“Wow, these look beautiful. Give me a moment while I put them in a vase,” Jimin called out as he headed back into his house on the search for a vase. He could’ve sworn he heard a faint “You’re beautiful” coming from the man at the doorway.

 

Jimin took this time away to calm himself down because this date was actually happening and it was completely nerve wracking. After placing the flowers in a vase and watering them, Jimin took a quick breath before heading out to meet Jungkook.

 

“You look really nice too. So where are we going to eat?” Jimin tried to confidently start up some conversation.

It was clear that Jungkook was obviously taken aback by the fact that Jimin had heard his previous statement— he hadn’t intended for the other to hear his ramblings. Jungkook’s shy demeanor was doing nothing to help Jimin’s own nervousness.

 

“Are you fine with going to some restaurant Yoongi-hyung recommended? I hear it’s really good,” Jungkook energetically replied, trying to erase the awkward air around them. It worked, seeing as how both men became more relaxed.

 

Jimin nodded with a bright smile. “That’s fine with me. The food better be good or I’ll go complain to Yoongi that he has bad taste,” Jimin joked. Jungkook let out a loud laugh, “I’d like to see that happen. Yoongi-hyung would probably be so offended.”

 

Maybe this date would turn out just fine after all.

 

Unbeknownst to the two, across the street was a car filled with five people following their every move.

 

“Quick Namjoon! Step on it or we’ll lose them!” Seokjin screamed as he followed Jungkook’s car with his binoculars.

 

“Onward Namjoon!” Taehyung yelled from the backseat.

 

“Namjoon- HYUNG. Why does nobody ever address me properly,” Namjoon bitterly whispered.

 

“Jungkook’s car is literally less than fifty feet away from us, so you really don’t need to use those binoculars hyung. And are you forgetting that I literally told him which restaurant to go to, meaning we don’t need to follow them there,” Yoongi sighed in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  

 

“It’s for the experience Yoongi! If we’re going to spy on them, we need to do it properly,” Seokjin shouted back, not keen on Yoongi attacking his sleuthing methods.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at Seokjin’s exaggerated actions. Why was he even here again?

 

“Just play along hyung. He seems to really be into this,” Hoseok whispered into his ear. Oh yeah, that’s why he’s here. Yoongi had only agreed to spy on Jungkook and Jimin’s date once he heard that Hoseok was tagging along. _Damn you Seokjin for knowing my weaknesses._

 

At the restaurant, Jungkook and Jimin seemed to be having a great time. The awkward air had completely disappeared and the two were currently laughing at something Jimin had said.

 

“OH MAN that’s hilarious! I can’t believe drunk Taehyung went onstage and rapped that entire song! Did you record it?” Jungkook howled with laughter.

 

“Did I record it? OF COURSE I did!” Jimin replied through his giggles.

 

“That’s a pretty funny story. But I BET it’s not as funny as the one I have about Yoongi-hyung.”

 

“Well now you have to spill the story,” Jimin said, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

“Yoongi-hyung is going to kill me,” Jungkook groaned before continuing with his story, ”But whatever, I’ll risk it. So, it’s like three in the morning and I hear this noise coming from the living room, so I get up to investigate with my phone as a weapon. Here I am thinking it’s a burglar, but it’s literally just Yoongi crying over a picture on Hoseok’s Instagram because he looks so damn good in it.”

 

This story ultimately led to another round of laughter. “Man those two are so blind,” Jimin remarked with a shake of his head.

  


“What are they laughing at?” Taehyung questioned as he “sneakily” stared over his menu at the laughing pair.

 

“Well, if _someone_ had let me bring my binoculars, I would be able to read their lips,” Seokjin complained as he glared at Yoongi.

 

“For the last time Seokjin-hyung, binoculars aren’t very inconspicuous. They would only draw attention to us,” Yoongi glared back.  

 

“I agree with Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok voiced out his opinions as he wrapped an arm around Yoongi, trying to shield him from Seokjin’s wrath. Yoongi immediately weakened his glare and began to blush. Seokjin smirked at him, obviously amused by his reaction.  

 

“They’ve stopped laughing and look really serious now. Something must have happened,” Taehyung reported to the group, causing them to focus their attention back on the mission at hand.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED!” Seokjin yelled out, attracting the attention of the entire restaurant. Luckily for them, Jungkook and Jimin didn’t seem to notice his outburst.

  


Unbeknownst to Jungkook and Jimin, and all those spying on them, at the opposite end of the restaurant sat another pair on a date. One very familiar person was having a dramatic outburst.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe they followed me here! I knew I was being a bit too obvious earlier,” Jackson whispered loudly to his date, Mark, as he spotted Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi, and Hoseok in the corner sleuthing.

 

Mark— used to this over the top behavior— followed Jackson’s gaze and found the spying group in the corner. Unlike Jackson however, he happened to notice that the group was spying on another couple in the restaurant and not them. Of course Jackson would get the wrong idea.

 

“I’m so sorry about this Mark. I never intended for this to happen. Now our date’s ruined!,” Jackson tried to apologize.

 

“No it’s not,” Mark nonchalantly responded, clearly amused by his behavior and touched at the fact that he was sincerely apologizing.

  


Back with Jungkook and Jimin, the pair seemed to have finally calmed down from laughing. Neither Jungkook nor Jimin knew what to say next, leading to a comfortable silence between them.

 

It was the perfect time for Jimin to say what was on his mind since he was first asked out. “Why did you ask me out? I thought you hated me,” he said a bit quietly.

 

“I never really hated you— well, maybe a just a bit in the beginning. I guess I was just jealous that you were close with everybody except for me, which is why I played all those pranks to get your attention. But I can assure you, my feeling for you are real,” Jungkook sincerely said.

 

That took Jimin for a turn. So Jungkook really did like him. Jimin found himself elated at this news.

 

“Why did you go out with me if you thought I hated you?” Jungkook asked.

 

“Because Taehyung helped me realize that maybe I did like you, you know despite all those pranks you played on me,” Jimin weakly glared at him before smiling.

 

“Well if it’s alright with you, I would like to start over. Let’s forget about that rocky beginning and start again,” Jungkook suggested.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I had a great prank planned out for you,” Jimin teased with a smirk, “I’m just kidding. Of course, I would like that.”

 

The pair stared at each other lovingly, neither one wanting to break eye contact. This were finally falling into place.

 

“So are we just going to pretend like we don’t see our friends spying on us from the corner,” Jungkook muttered without looking away from Jimin.

 

“I mean I totally was— but like what else did you expect from those nosy guys? Also, did they honestly think we wouldn’t know they were here after Seokjin-hyung’s outburst? I feel bad for Namjoon, he’s got to live with that for the rest of his life,” Jimin replied as he took another bite of his food.

 

“Well it was on his own accord. He was the one who proposed after all,” Jungkook laughed out completely entranced with his date.

 

Jimin quickly peered over his shoulder to see that their spying friends were busy arguing with each other and not paying any attention to the them. “Now’s our chance! Let’s leave before they notice,” Jimin hastily whispered before grabbing Jungkook’s arm and pulling him towards the exit.

 

Jungkook blushed at the close contact but allowed himself to be dragged away by the enthusiastic guy with a small chuckle. They hurriedly left the restaurant before their friends could notice their absence.

 

“So my good sir, where to?” Jungkook jokingly asked once they had reached the safety of his car. His tone conveyed a complete sense of amusement at their quick escapade.

 

“Since we didn’t get to eat any dessert, let’s go for some ice cream. Preferably somewhere where they can’t find us.”

 

“Well, there’s this really great place Yoongi-hyung told me about...,” Jungkook started.

 

“JUNGKOOK!” Jimin shouted, interrupting him.

 

“I’m just kidding. I know the perfect ice cream shop where I’m sure they can’t find us,” Jungkook grinned as he started up the car. Jimin couldn’t help but smile back.

  


“NAMJOON! Why didn’t you tell us they left?” Seokjin yelled out, attracting the attention of the entire restaurant. He gave them a glare that scared them into looking away.

 

“Well I tried too, but you were too busy fighting with Taehyung to notice,” Namjoon attempted to calm down his fiancé.

 

“If you had just accepted that you played no role in getting Jikook together, we wouldn’t have lost them,” Taehyung shaded Seokjin as he took a sip of his tea. This action got Seokjin riled up again.

 

Yoongi let out a giant sigh in annoyance. This really wasn’t the way he planned on spending his evening. At least Hoseok also seemed to be fed up with Seokjin’s actions, judging by his eye roll. “Hey, Yoongi-hyung, let’s leave before these two break out in a fist fight,” Hoseok whispered to him as he nodded in agreement.

 

While Taehyung and Seokjin resumed their argument and Namjoon tried to apologize to the rest of the restaurant for their behavior, Yoongi and Hoseok made their escape.

 

“So where to now, hyung?” Hoseok asked as he walked alongside Yoongi on the street. Namjoon and Seokjin had been their ride, so they were forced to walk now.

 

“Well, lucky for you, I happen to know this really good ice cream place that is not too far away,” Yoongi suggested in a playful manner. Hoseok grinned back at him. “Sounds great! Lead the way hyung!”

 

Maybe this day wasn’t entirely a waste.

  


“Are they gone?”

 

“Yes, Jackson they’re gone now.”

 

Jackson let out a giant sigh of relief, “Whoo!! Man those guys are too much sometimes! I still can’t believe they followed me here!”

 

Mark looked on in total amusement with his face propped up with his hand and a goofy grin on his face as Jackson continued to ramble on.


	6. Office Olympics

“LET’S GET THE GAMES STARTED!! WHHOOOOO!!!”

“Minho-ssi, it’s really not that deep man. It’s only the Office Olympics, not an actual competition,” Namjoon tried to calm down the excited man… again.

Everyone was looking at Minho tiredly, used to this type of behavior from the man. It was that time of the year again— the time where Minho’s competitiveness reached its peak, and was practically unbearable. Curse the Office Olympics.

Minho had already gone on a tirade about he had woken up at four in the morning to get some cardio in and how he had practically lived at the gym for the past week. Nobody understood why he went to such extremes because it was just as Namjoon had said— not that serious. The Office Olympics really only required minimal physical activity, but try telling that to Minho who was currently lunging across the office to his desk, where he was probably going to down his fifth protein shake. It was actually quite concerning if you thought about it.

“Oh my god, is he really going to be this extra all day long? I’m starting to think I picked the wrong team,” Kibum sighed in embarrassment.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of digging it,” Taemin admitted as he eyed Minho with a strange glint in his eyes.

While Namjoon waited for everyone to arrive, Taehyung was trying to hype up Jungkook.

“Look man, according to my calculations, we can totally beat Minho’s team this year.  With your athleticism, my brains, and Jimin’s cute face, we can’t be beat!” Taehyung explained as he pointed at a blank sheet of paper.

Jimin, who was sitting next to them, locked eyes with Jungkook and merely rolled his eyes in response to Taehyung’s behavior. Jungkook let out a small laugh before wrapping an arm around him.

The two had gone on a few more dates after their first one (without anybody spying on them, thank you very much) and it was safe to say that things were great between them. They found out that they had a lot in common, which made it easy to get along. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

“I swear I still get a bit shocked when I see you guys act like a couple. It seems like just yesterday you hated each other and now you’re giving each other heart eyes from across your desks,” Taehyung joked around with them playfully.  

“Jealous much Tae?” Jimin smirked.

“Not in the least bit. It’s actually a bit nauseating,” Taehyung shot back.

When everybody had finally arrived at the office, Namjoon rounded them all together and made them split off into their teams. Minho, Taemin, and Kibum (who was of course wearing a designer tracksuit) were one team. Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung were another. Namjoon and Seokjin had asked Hoseok and Yoongi to join them to make a team of four. Jackson, Seungri, Joonmyun, and Creed were the other team of four. And the last team consisted of Hyungwon, Luna, and Moonbyul.

“Alright guys, welcome to the annual Office Olympics. I just want to remind everybody that this is supposed to be a friendly competition,” Namjoon glanced over at Minho when he said this, ”Just remember to have fun and let the games BEGIN!”

Seokjin appeared next to him with a list of the events. “All right, the first event is going to a soda drinking competition. Minho’s team and Jackson’s team, you guys are up first,” Seokjin announced to the office.

“Please refer to us as Team Dazzling from now on,” Minho yelled out to Seokjin.

“Team Dazzling?? Are you guys trying to be some sort of SHINee bootleg or what?” Seungri questioned aloud, to which everybody laughed.

“We’ll see who laughing at the end,” Minho threatened while glaring at everybody.

“All right, enough of that. Let me explain the rules for the first game. It’s pretty simple— we’re going to drop an entire 3L bottle of soda into a bowl and each person is going to get a straw to drink from it. You guys have 2 minutes to finish,” Seokjin read through the rules.

“Easy enough I guess,” Kibum interjected as Minho became to stretch his arms. Taemin not so discreetly stared at Minho as he flexed his arm muscles.

As the two teams waited for the event to begin, the other teams were placing their bets on who would win.

“My money’s on Minho’s team,” Yoongi whispered to Jungkook.

“His team might win this event, but mine is going to win the entire Olympics,” Jungkook seriously replied as Taehyung and Jimin nodded in agreement.

Yoongi eyed him in distaste, ”Oh yeah, I forgot how competitive you get. I should probably get away before you explode too,” Yoongi grumbled as he walked over towards Hoseok.  

Once both teams were positioned, Seokjin blew his whistle to signal the start of the event. The teams watching yelled out in support of their friends. Despite having four people on their team, Jackson’s team was falling behind Minho’s team. It was clear who the winner was going to be.

Seokjin watched his watch and blew the whistle once the two minutes were up. To the surprise of everybody, neither team managed to finish their bowl of soda, although Minho’s team had gotten pretty close.  

“It’s a tie!” Namjoon yelled out. Seungri gave Jackson a big bro hug in excitement that they managed to somehow not lose against Minho’s team. This did not sit well with Minho.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TIE??!! WE CLEARLY DRANK MORE SODA THAN THOSE LOSERS!!” Minho shouted to both Seokjin and Namjoon. Kibum had also started to yell out in complaint of the way Namjoon had declared the match.

“The rules specifically state that whoever finished the soda first in the two minutes given would win,  _ not  _ whoever drank the most soda,” Seokjin explained, not intimidated whatsoever by Minho’s anger.

“Sorry man, but that’s the way the game rules were written,” Namjoon sheepishly remarked, completely terrified of the man’s anger.

“You’re gonna do this again? Are you really going to make up some fake rules again?” Minho intensely questioned both Seokjin and Namjoon.

“Yes. Anyways the next two teams need to come up and get ready for the event,” Seokjin stated innocently, however his face told another story, as he had an intense glare aimed at Minho.

**“** AHHHHHH!!” Minho screamed in frustration as he ran out of the break room. Taemin scurried out after him. Kibum was currently sitting on top of the table, trying to stop Namjoon from cleaning up for the next group.

“I WON’T LET YOU! This game was rigged against us!”

Yoongi and Hoseok watched the scene unfold before them in mild shock, because what else would you expect from the employees in this office.

“It’s only the first event and this is already happening. It’s going to be a long day,” Hoseok sighed to Yoongi.

“It’s kind of like a watching a trainwreck— you want to look away but you can’t,” Yoongi commented as Namjoon finally succeeded in getting Kibum off the table.

Yoongi found it easier to talk to Hoseok after spending some time with him spying on Jungkook and Jimin. The two had gotten even closer recently, which was something Yoongi really enjoyed. He felt proud of himself for being able to talk to Hoseok without hyperventilating. Hey, any progress was good progress.

**“** How many times do you think somebody is going to throw a fit today?” Hoseok asked as he turned to face Yoongi.

“I say about 50 times, and that’s only counting Minho,” Yoongi joked back.

“Wanna bet? Loser treats the winner to some food,” Hoseok offered with a smile on his face.

“You’re on,” Yoongi smirked back in reply.

***************************************

“Congrats to Jackson’s team for winning the last event. The next event is going to be…. a phone game!” Seokjin announced to the employees. Minho groaned in disappointment (“I thought you were supposed to do physical activities in the Olympics”).

Seokjin promptly ignored him and called up Luna’s team and Jimin’s team to be the first match for the event.

“Only one person will be needed to play. The team with the highest score wins this event,” Namjoon explained the rules.

“What game are we going to be playing,” Moonbyul questioned from the audience.

“Good question! You’re going to be playing SHINee’s Ring Ding Dong on hard mode on Superstar SMTown,” Seokjin replied with a large smile, knowing completely well how impossible this event was going to be.

“WHAT!! My thumbs can’t move that fast,” Jackson cried out.

“Why don’t you try using your pointer fingers? I hear that works for some people,” Taehyung offered.

“I’m not an animal Taehyung.”

“Sheesh man, I was just trying to help.”

“Alright, have you decided who is going to play the game?” Seokjin asked both groups.

Jungkook volunteered for his team, while Hyungwon stepped up for his team.  

“It’s just a phone game guys, I totally got this,” Jungkook confidently called back to his team with a smirk. Hyungwon, on the other hand, maintained his stoic appearance.

“All right guys you can start now,” Namjoon told the players.

Jungkook and Hyungwon both started the song. Jungkook couldn’t help but sing along to the introduction because honestly, it was a bop.

“I think he’s got this Tae, he seems so calm,” Jimin whispered to Tae, who looked happy that they had a high possibility of winning the event.

“This isn’t too bad...Okay, I just missed one, but that’s fine. Everything’s going great….Oh shoot why is the chorus so hard!!!!” Jungkook yelled as he flailed his fingers across the screen trying to keep up with the chorus.

Jungkook’s screen began to flash red as he continued to miss the notes, until he was eventually kicked out of the song, prompting him to scream in frustration. Jimin and Taehyung both sighed in disappointment.

“Never mind,” Jimin told Taehyung dejectedly.  

“Wow what a loser,” Seungri yelled out as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

During this whole debacle, Hyungwon had finished the song and had handed the phone to Seokjin to write down his score. Seokjin let out a small squeak as he looked at the score. There was no way that was possible.

“Wow, Hyungwon got a perfect score!” Moonbyul said in surprise as she peeked at the phone in Seokjin’s hands.

“What else did you expect? He’s always on his phone,” Kibum said in annoyance.

Jungkook let out another loud shriek in humiliation. He hadn’t even finished the song, but Hyungwon had gotten a perfect score. What kind of world was this?

“There’s no way we can beat that. Can we forfeit our turn for this event?” Yoongi asked Namjoon.  

“Teach me your ways gamer-nim!” Jackson yelled as he bowed down dramatically in front of Hyungwon, who looked down at him in discomfort.

“Yeah, nobody can beat that. Hyungwon’s team wins the event,” Seokjin announced to the teams. Luna and Moonbyul both cheered in excitement and gave Hyungwon a giant high five which he happily returned. Minho and Jungkook hollered in anger. Namjoon sighed in exhaustion. Today was going to be a long day.

***********************************************

“Oh look! I found the next clue,” Taehyung shouted out excitedly as he pulled the slip of pink paper out from beneath a stack of paper. Jimin hurriedly scurried over to read the clue with Taehyung. Jungkook looked around suspiciously, making sure nobody was trying to steal their answers.

Jungkook’s team had won the last event, which had been charades. Minho had cursed the minute Seokjin had announced the event because even though he was absolutely obsessed with whatever the Taemin did, he couldn’t deny that his crush was the worst at charades. (“OH COME ON! I’m really not that bad.”   “Taemin, it took you at least 30 minutes to guess correctly the last time we played.” “HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A SUITCASE KIBUM! THAT WAS ALL ON YOU!”).

The team was doing pretty good at this event too, constantly deciphering the clues to find the next one. Taehyung surprisingly had a knack for figuring out the riddles on the paper (“I told you my amazing brain would come in handy.”). If they won this event, they could even possibly win the entire Office Olympics and rub it in Minho’s face.

“AHA! The next clue is obviously hidden in the eastern staircase somewhere between the 6th and 8th floors,” Taehyung remarked intellectually. Jimin and Jungkook didn’t understand how he came to that conclusion, but hey, he hasn’t been wrong yet.

[To: Seokjin]

The next clue is hidden in the eastern staircase somewhere between the 6th and 8th floors.

-Yoongi

Yoongi hurriedly typed out the text to Seokjin from his hiding spot in the corner. Because Seokjin hadn’t set this event up (that would have been  _ unfair _ ), he had sent Yoongi to trail Jungkook’s team and report back on the location of the clues.

As he took a step backwards, he accidently tripped over the leg of a chair, and fell to the ground. Jungkook’s eyes immediately landed upon him, and boy did he look mad.  _ Oh crap. _

“YOONGI-HYUNG! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SPYING ON US! I TRUSTED YOU!” Jungkook accused him. Yoongi tried to come up with some excuse, because there was no way he was going to confess.

“W-w-h-at? Me  _ spying _ ? I would never do that,” Yoongi nervously tried to brush off the accusation. Jungkook narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I was only here because I needed to talk to you about something. About Hoseok,” Yoongi went on, trying to save his butt. It wasn’t technically a lie— he had been planning to ask for advice on his relationship with Hoseok… just not now. Luckily, Jungkook seemed to believe him.

“Oh, that’s cool. What about Hoseok?” Jungkook questioned, his attitude doing a full 180, going from mad to supportive.

“Well, I just wanted to ask you for advice on what to do with Hoseok. I feel like I’ve been making some progress, but I don’t know what to do next,” Yoongi reluctantly admitted. He couldn’t believe he was asking Jungkook for advice.

“So our dear Yoongles had come to us for love advice? What a concept,” Taehyung smugly interjected as they all headed to the eastern staircase.

“Call me Yoongles again and I will literally kill you. Plus, I don’t recall asking for your help,” Yoongi threatened the man.

Taehyung just brushed off his death threat, ”Nonsense my dear boy. If you want love advice, you’ve come to the right place. I am literally responsible for getting this two idiots together. I can do the same for you and Hoseok.”

“I was under the impression that Jungkook and I got together on our own accord,” Jimin complained, obviously not understanding what Taehyung talking about. His best friend really was something else.

“Back to the topic at hand— are you finally ready to make a move?” Jungkook tried to regain control of the conversation before a fight broke out.  

Yoongi thought about the question for a moment. In the past few weeks, Yoongi had become more at ease around Hoseok. The could joke around with each other and they had even begun to hang out more outside of work. Simply put, Yoongi felt more confident now than ever before. But there was still a little bit of fear deep inside of him.

“I don’t know Jungkook. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Yoongi muttered dejectedly, admitting his biggest fear.

“Are you seriously blind? Hoseok eyes literally light up every time he sees you. He also reserves his brightest smile just for you,” Taehyung scoffed out as he walked down the stairs.

“It’s true Yoongi-hyung. Hoseok always talks about you when we hang out. He’s obviously into you,” Jimin encouraged Yoongi.

“Well, there’s your answer. Just ask him out,” Jungkook patted him on the back.

Yoongi couldn’t believe it. If these guys were telling the truth, then Hoseok might also have feelings for him. Yoongi felt positively elated at the news.  

“I’m scared Jimin, he’s smiling,” Taehyung whispered to his friend. Jimin just rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s cute,” Jimin cooed, ”not as cute as Jungkook, but still cute” he continued as he noticed Jungkook’s pout. Jungkook gave him a bit hug in response, lifting him off the floor. Jimin just laughed at his boyfriend’s actions.

“I’m going to do it! I’m going to ask out Hoseok later today,” Yoongi uttered with determination. There was no stopping him now. The whole group cheered Yoongi on.

“Look it’s the next clue.” Jimin pointed out the paper stuck behind the exit sign on the seventh floor. Jungkook reached out and grabbed the slip of paper, before promptly handing it over to Taehyung.

“This is the last clue! It says we have to figure out the answer to the riddle and then head back to the main office!” Taehyung exclaimed. He stared at the riddle for a bit before the answer came to him, “The answer is the Seoul Paper Company! Let’s go!”

Jungkook and Jimin yelled out in celebration. They were going to win this event too. During their whole celebration, Yoongi had whipped out his phone to text Seokjin.

[To: Seokjin]

Final clue. Answer is Seoul Paper Company. Heading back now.

-Yoongi

[To: Yoongs]

Good job my spy

\- <3 Seokjin

Jungkook ran up the stairs with determination and rushed into the main office.... only to be meet with the sight of Minho’s team already in there.

“Wow, you guys finished only 10 minutes after us. Congratulations!” Minho taunted.

“Better luck next time,” Kibum cackled.

“CHOI MINHO!!!!!”

************************************

The next event was the one Minho had been waiting for all day. It was ……

“BASKETBALL!!” Seokjin and Namjoon shouted out.

“YES!!” Minho, and to everybody’s surprise, Yoongi yelled out in complete delight.

“NO! We’re doomed!” Jungkook cried out in devastation as he clung onto Jimin, who just patted his head in an attempt to calm him down.

“What? Why?” Taehyung questioned, completely confused by Jungkook’s reaction.

“Yoongi-hyung been playing basketball since birth. He’s unbeatable.” Jungkook sobbed. Everyone heard Jungkook and groaned in annoyance. Looks like they wouldn’t win another event.

“Wow, I didn’t know you played basketball,” Hoseok remarked a bit astonished. Yoongi really didn’t strike him as the athletic type.

“Just a little. I’m not even  _ that _ good,” Yoongi tried to ‘humbly’ respond back. He failed. Minho just scoffed at his overconfidence.

“Everyone take a fifteen-minute break to get ready for the games,” Namjoon told the employees while Seokjin attempted to wrestle a sports headband on his head (“Namjoon you look  _ HOT _ with this on!” “Seokjin stop you’re making me blush.”).  

Yoongi hurried over to his desk to get his sports bag and headed to the restroom to get changed. There was no way he was going to lose this event.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered outside, ready to begin, except for Hoseok, who was currently hyperventilating. And it was all because of the man standing next to him— Min freaking Yoongi.

Yoongi had strolled out the bathroom looking like a model, not someone who worked at an office. From the way his hair gracefully fell over the headband, to the way he made his jersey look sinfully good, Hoseok was ready to pass out. Plus, Yoongi’s whole cocky attitude was doing something to him. How was he supposed to concentrate on the game?

The answer was that he wasn’t. Which is why he volunteered to sit out of the event. The matches were going to be 3 vs. 3 to make it fair, so somebody from his team needed to sit out. At least this gave him some excuse to stare at Yoongi some more.

“I really think I should sit out. I’ll only do more harm than good,” Namjoon told his group. Yoongi couldn’t help but agree. Namjoon was a walking hazard, especially when sports were involved.

“Of course you can’t sit out! I specifically picked out that outfit so that you would look good while we play. You can’t flex from the sidelines!” Seokjin shut down the complaints as he fluffed Namjoon’s hair.

Namjoon just sighed and shot Yoongi an apologetic glance. At least he had tried.

The first match taking place was going to be between Seokjin’s team and Jungkook’s team. The second pairing was Minho’s team against Jackson’s team. The winner out of both matches would go on to compete against each other for the victory. Hyungwon’s team had unanimously decided to sit the event out, none of them exactly fond of playing basketball against people like Minho and Yoongi.

As expected, Yoongi singlehandedly crushed Jungkook’s team. Jungkook, who had accepted defeat from the start, glumly made his way off the court. Jimin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to try to lift his mood. It worked. Taehyung had given up sometime in the middle of the match and decided to just lay on the ground in the middle of the court. Taemin was trying to scrape him off the court before anybody stepped on him.

But Hoseok wasn’t paying them any attention. His eyes only followed Yoongi, his mind imprinted with the memory of Yoongi gracefully running across the court. Basketball was far from graceful, but Yoongi had made it look like an art.

His heart swelled at the sight of Yoongi’s gummy smile and the way he excitedly hugged Namjoon and Seokjin. It was official, Hoseok had fallen even deeper into the hole that was Min Yoongi.

Hoseok struggled with his feelings, which had even more pronounced as of late. With each smile Yoongi gave him, and each laugh that they shared, Hoseok couldn’t help but fall more in love with him. His feelings were too much to keep in.

He felt the sudden urge to go up to Yoongi and kiss him. And maybe Yoongi would possibly even kiss him back.

But Hoseok was acting delusional. There was no way Yoongi liked him as anything more than a friend. If he did, something would have happened by now. There was no way Hoseok could even confess his feelings. Yoongi would probably be weirded out and start ignoring him.

Although it was hard to like somebody who only saw you as a friend, Hoseok knew it would be even harder to lose Yoongi altogether, which meant that he would have to keep his feelings a secret so as to not ruin their friendship.

Hoseok forced himself to put on a large smile on his face as Yoongi gave him a big thumbs up from the court. Although he looked happy, his heart was breaking on the inside because Yoongi could never be his.

The next match passed by pretty quickly as Minho dominated the court. This meant that Yoongi’s team would be going against Team Dazzling for the victory. It was going to be a match to watch.

“Alright Yoongles, you’ve got this. Just focus on Minho and don’t let him score. Kibum and Taemin aren’t really a threat,” Jungkook said as he massaged Yoongi’s shoulders. Jimin fed him some water from his bottle and Taehyung fanned some air on him from the side.

“Alright coach,” Yoongi sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes.

“Why are you guys even here? You’re not on our team,” Seokjin questioned.

“Because we all want to see Minho lose and you guys are our best chance,” Taehyung explained as he blotted Yoongi’s sweat. Hoseok looked a bit jealous at that. Taehyung quickly backed away from Yoongi once he saw the glare Hoseok was sending him.

“Don’t worry about them Yoongi-hyung. I’ll always be here cheering you on,” Hoseok told him with a blinding smile on his face. Yoongi felt his heart beat faster. He had to win for Hoseok.

“Come on flaming charisma, we’ve got to beat them!” Kibum hyped up Minho.

The two teams met each other in the middle of the court. Minho and Kibum were shooting death glares at Yoongi and Seokjin. They were ready to give it their all.

“Remember to stay safe and may the best team win!” Luna officiated, taking over Seokjin’s role for the moment. The other employees screamed from the sidelines. And just like that, the match began.   

Minho was relentless, trying to block Yoongi at all costs. The longer he kept Yoongi away from the ball, the better. Kibum was doing a great job at keeping Seokjin at bay as well. And Namjoon, well they didn’t really have to worry about him, leaving Taemin free to make the shots.

Every now and then, Yoongi would manage to outmaneuver Minho, allowing him to score a point for his team. With each point Yoongi scored, a resonating “MIN YOONGI!” could be heard from the sidelines, with Hoseok shouting the loudest. Yoongi couldn’t lie, Hoseok’s cheering gave him the strength to try to win the game.

The game went on for a bit, until each team only needed one more point to win. Yoongi was currently in possession of the ball, but Minho wasn’t going to let him get anywhere with it.  

Frustrated at being blocked, Yoongi tossed the ball to Seokjin, who hadn’t been prepared whatsoever for the pass. The ball flew past his hands and headed off towards an empty part of the court.

All at once, everybody headed for the ball. Bodies crashed into each other and hands went flying, all trying to get to the ball.

Somewhere in the scuffle, Namjoon had surprisingly ended up with the ball. He looked just as surprised as everyone else and just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

“NAMJOON, TOSS THE BALL!!” Yoongi shouted out as he tried to block Minho.

“STOP YELLING AT ME!! I CAN’T CONCENTRATE!” Namjoon yelled back. The sight of Kibum heading towards him, combined with the overall pressure of the game caused Namjoon to freak out and toss the ball randomly.

The good news was that Namjoon had gotten rid of the ball. The bad news was that it was headed straight towards Taemin’s face.

Minho saw the ball heading towards Taemin and sprinted towards him. In a total kdrama like scene, Minho managed to swat the ball away Taemin’s face. However, his momentum caused him to crash into Taemin. They stumbled a few steps backwards. Luckily, Minho was able to wrap his arms around the other man and steady them before they fell over. Taemin felt completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Minho’s arms over him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Minho whispered as he softly grabbed the sides of Taemin’s face, checking to see if he was hurt.

Taemin, who couldn’t really trust his voice at the moment, just nodded. The entire world seemed to stop around them as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Except that the world actually didn’t stop and Yoongi took advantage of the situation to score the last point needed to win the game.

“YEAH!! TAKE THAT MINHO!” Yoongi yelled out in celebration as his team enveloped him in a large hug.

“We did it! We won!” Seokjin cheered and jumped into Namjoon’s arms.

“And it was all because of Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok praised him shyly, refusing to look into his face.

“It was a team effort,” Yoongi replied back.

“I didn’t even do anything,” Hoseok tried to explain, but Yoongi wouldn’t let him.

“Your cheering gave me strength. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to do it,” he sincerely said, causing Hoseok to look up at his words. He couldn’t believe the words he had just heard. He felt flustered all over again. All because of Min Yoongi.

_ He only meant it in a friendly manner. He doesn’t think of you in that way _ , a voice deep inside his brain told him, but Hoseok chose to ignore it for the moment. He could allow himself this small bit of happiness.

The team continued to revel in their victory while Kibum cursed in the background.

But neither Taemin nor Minho payed them any attention.

**************************************

“Since the Dazzling team and Jungkook’s team are currently tied, we are going to decide the winner through one last event,” Seokjin called out.

“We didn’t really have any other events planned out because we were certain Minho’s team would have won by now, so Seokjin made me drive home and pick up our Wii for the final event,” Namjoon explained as he tried to sync the Wii controls to the console.

“Are they really going to play WiiSports?” Moonbyul asked in disbelief as she watched Namjoon start up the game.

“Unless you have another idea,” Seokjin shot back angrily, wanting nothing more than for the Office Olympics to end already.

“Alright, you’re going to do a single round of tennis. It’s 2 versus 2, so pick your players,” Namjoon explained as he handed over the remotes to the two teams.  

“Hurry up, let’s get this over with,” Seokjin said as he waved his hands in annoyance.  

“I think you and Jungkook should go. We’ll win for sure with you two,” Taehyung explained to his teammates.

“Are you sure Tae?” Jimin questioned. Taehyung nodded back.

“You ready to win this?” Jungkook asked with a determined face as he handed Jimin the remote.

“Of course,” Jimin smirked back, ”Let’s show them who’s boss.”

Meanwhile the other team decided upon Taemin and Minho for the event. Kibum had  _ apparently  _ done his allotted exercise limit for the year with the basketball event and was not going to do any more work than he had to.

“Don’t be nervous Taemin. We’re going to take this home,” Minho confidently told his teammate as he placed his hands on Taemin’s shoulders. Taemin meekly bobbed his head in agreement.

The two teams lined up in front of the TV. Jungkook stretched out his arms as Minho rolled out his neck. The two men glared at each other in intense distaste. Taemin and Jimin however merely waved at each other with a big smile on their faces.

“Ok, ready, set, go,” Seokjin disinterestedly waved them off and the event officially began.

Jimin served the ball over to the other side and Taemin hit it back over. Jungkook— who was positioned closer to the net— saw the ball coming and intercepted it right at the net. Minho— also positioned closer to the net— copied Jungkook’s move and intercepted the ball.  

Jungkook stopped the ball at the net and set it back over. Minho intercepted again, and the whole cycle continued again until it was basically just Minho and Jungkook furiously hitting the ball back and forth between the net. Jimin and Taemin just looked at each other, realizing that they weren’t really needed. The situation would have been comically funny if everybody wasn’t already tired.

“I’m going to go get a drink. I doubt I’ll miss anything,” Jackson said as he left the room.

“I thought this was going to be a fast event,” Seokjin complained as he slammed his head against his clipboard.

The match continued for much longer than anticipated. The rest of the office was bored out of their minds. Jackson and Seungri had resorted to singing the Mii Channel song while the match was going on. After going through the song a few times, they decided to go online and find a different version of the song, one where the pauses were longer than necessary.

The other employees didn’t know what the difference was until the first uncomfortably long pause hit them.

“OH GOD! WHY!”

“TURN THAT OFF! I CAN’T STAND IT!”

Instead of complying with their requests, Jackson turned up the volume. Even Minho and Jungkook seemed to be affected by the music. They both tried to ignore the song, but it was impossible. And after one long pause, Jungkook lost his rhythm and missed the ball, causing Minho to score a point.

“NO!!!!”

“YESS!!!!

Jungkook fell to his knees crying while Minho jumped up in the air happiness.

“We have a winner! Congrats to Team Dazzling! Let’s wrap this up guys. Anybody from the team want to say some quick words?” Seokjin announced in joy, seeing as how the games had finally ended. He handed them a very poorly made trophy.

Kibum stepped up to the front before dramatically pretending to cry.

“Umm wow, I didn’t really expect this. I just wanted to thank this team for their hard work, especially me. It’s really hard being the team leader, but my job was ultimately the most important in contributing to our success, so congrats to me,” Kibum spewed out over emotionally. Minho glared at him in frustration for taking all the credit for the win, but decided against saying anything when he noticed Taemin was nodding along to everything Kibum was saying.

“We would’ve won if it wasn’t for Joonmyun,” Seungri complained to Jackson. Creed nodded in silent agreement.

“But you guys only let me play like one event!” Joonmyun protested.

“Well you should’ve convinced us to let you do more,” Jackson said in annoyance.

“Gosh man, grow a spine for once,” Seungri muttered irritatedly. Joonmyun just spluttered in annoyance.

“Okay everybody go home now!” Seokjin yelled out trying to save himself from another migraine.

Once they were dismissed, Yoongi walked up to Hoseok to finally make his move. He had noticed that Hoseok had been acting a bit weirdly since the basketball event, but Yoongi was determined to ask him out no matter what.

As soon as Yoongi reached him, Hoseok froze, unsure of what to do. He didn’t trust himself around Yoongi anymore, not after all he had been feeling recently.

_ Yoongi doesn’t like you like that. He only sees you as a friend. I have to keep my feelings to myself or I’ll lose him forever,  _ Hoseok bitterly reminded himself. But it was hard to keep his feelings inside when Yoongi treated him the way he had been all day long.

“Hey Hoseok, I really need to talk to y…” Yoongi began in a really tender voice that only made Hoseok fall deeper in love with his friend. He needed to escape before he ruined their relationship.

“Maybe some other time..umm I have to go home now. Bye,” Hoseok nervously rushed out as he walked right past Yoongi, trying hard not to make eye contact with him.

Yoongi just stood there, hurt at the fact that Hoseok had just run away from him.  _ Did I do something wrong? Was I just reading the signs wrong? … Of course you were. Why would Hoseok ever like someone like you?,  _ Yoongi sourly thought to himself as he headed back home to cry into his pillow.

All the employees, except for Team Dazzling, happily rushed out of the door, ready to go home. Kibum was taking selfies in the corner with the trophy they had just won. Taemin turned to Minho and gave him a high five. Instead of letting go, Minho just held his hand. Taemin felt his heart flutter and although he was a bit nervous, the feeling of complete euphoria after their victory gave him the nerve he needed.

“Do you want to go out for some dinner? You know… to celebrate our victory,” Taemin timidly rushed out. Minho’s eyes widened in shock because his crush just asked him out (sort of).

“I’d like that,” Minho replied back just as shyly with a small smile, which Taemin gladly returned. Minho couldn’t believe it— they were finally going to go on a date!

“OH BOY AM I HUNGRY!! So, where are we going? It better be somewhere expensive. You know I only eat at high-end restaurants” Kibum interjected as he squeezed himself in between both Minho and Taemin. Minho glared at Kibum for ruining the moment. Taemin just let out a dejected sigh. 

  
_ Damn you Kibum _ , they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long boi! Wow, I really didn't intend for this to get so long. I also didn't plan to have all of this angst in here, but I swear things will get better. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to feature some office awards, so if you have any ideas for awards, make sure to comment them down below! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's a video of the soda drinking game if you needed a visual. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2SzyiItItg)
> 
> [I swear Taemin really does suck at charades. Like come on boi. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtGyWkahtcE)
> 
> [And lastly, this served as my inspiration for the scene during the last basketball game. Bless that girl. ](https://twitter.com/moveitm/status/951302950571462656?lang=en)


	7. The Army's

“Congratulations! You are cordially invited to attend this year’s Army's Office Awards ceremony. If you are reading this particular invitation, then that means you have been nominated for an award,” Jungkook read off the gold invitation Namjoon had just handed him.

 

“WOOHOO! I’ve been nominated for an award!” Taehyung shouted out before breaking out into his signature boxy grin.

 

He did a cute little dance in his chair in excitement, before running up to Namjoon and giving him a hug for nominating him. Namjoon happily returned the hug, because honestly, who could deny Taehyung’s cuteness? Seokjin just squealed at the sight before quickly whipping out his phone to take a picture.

 

“Prepare your losing speeches guys. You already know I’m taking home the most awards,” Minho arrogantly declared to the other employees who promptly rolled their eyes at his behavior.

 

“Judging by the fact that everybody got the same card, I’m guessing we all get at least one award. What’s with all this fairness— this is supposed to be a competition Namjoon,” Kibum complained after going around the office and reading everybody's invitation.

 

“Ummm no, it’s not a competition at all. It’s just supposed to be a fun little way to reward you guys for everything that you do (or rather everything that you _should_ be doing),” Namjoon replied back, obviously distressed at how Minho and Kibum were ready to turn everything into a competition. He shook his head in disappointment— if only they used this competitiveness to get some work done around here.

 

“Make sure you guys remember to dress appropriately tonight. This is an awards show, so I won’t tolerate casual outfits,” Seokjin not so discreetly glared at Jackson and Moonbyul as he said this.

 

“Why is he acting like this is the Golden Disk Awards? It’s literally just the Army's,” Jackson whispered to Seungri, obviously not fond at being called out like that.

 

“You know it’s because Namjoon runs the whole thing. He literally spends so much time trying to make this fun for everyone. Seokjin’s just supporting his bae,” Luna tried to defend Seokjin.

 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I’ll let it pass this one time— you know because they’re couple goals,” Jackson shrugged back as everyone nodded in agreement. Nobody could deny it, Namjoon and Seokjin were indeed the definition of _couple goals._

 

“Did someone say couple goals? If you guys are going to talk about me and Jimin like that, you at least have to include us in the conversation,” Jungkook butted in as Jimin nodded seriously beside him.

 

Kibum let out a loud, cynical scoff. All the other employees simultaneously rolled their eyes at Jungkook’s statement, before returning back to their work.

 

Minho, who had been too busy staring at Taemin, failed to pay any attention to what Jungkook had said. You know that if Minho was paying attention, he would have gone on about how him and Taemin were the true couple goals...even though they still weren’t officially dating.

 

But he was going to try to change that, Minho thought to himself as he got up from his desk and made his way towards the receptionist desk. The Army's was the perfect place to take Taemin out on a first date and there was no way he was going to let anybody else ask out Taemin to the awards (not that anybody would ever take that risk. Minho was a scary guy). Plus, it was a known fact that the Army's was a couple hotspot, making it the perfect setting for the two.

 

MInho took a deep breath before reaching the receptionist desk. He gave Taemin a quick wave to catch his attention. Taemin, who was currently talking to a customer on the phone, gave him a shy smile in response, acknowledging his presence.

 

“Okay, have a great day,” Taemin finished up the call before putting the phone down and giving Minho his undivided attention. All the confidence Minho had suddenly disappeared, leaving him with a dry throat and sweaty palms. They silently stared at each other for a moment, neither one sure what to say. The unwritten tension from the Office Olympics was still very much present between them. _Damn you Kibum._

 

“Taemin, do you want to go to the Army's with me?” Minho quickly muttered out, officially breaking the silence. He held his breath while he waited for Taemin’s answer. This was it. It was finally happening.

 

A brief look of shock passed across Taemin’s face before he fully comprehended exactly what had just happened and his cheeks began to burn. Minho ( _HIS CRUSH!!!_ ) had just asked him out, and Kibum wasn’t around to ruin it.

 

“Not as friends?” Taemin questioned with a large smile on his face. He had to make sure there wasn’t any confusion between them.

 

“No, not as friends,” Minho confirmed, his heart jumping out of his chest.  Taemin just about died from the compassionate look Minho was giving him.

 

“Then yes, I would love to go with you.”

 

It was impossible to say who looked happier, Minho or Taemin. Maybe it was Luna and Seokjin who were squealing in delight as they watched the scene unfold before them. Hyungwon quietly handed Luna a tissue to wipe away the tears that had suddenly appeared at her eyes. Who could blame her, those two were cute together.

 

“About time! After nobody made a move at the Office Olympics, I thought you guys would never get together,” Kibum groaned out, completely ruining the mood. He seemed to have forgotten that Taemin _had_ made a move, and that he ruined it.

 

Taemin had to forcefully grab Minho’s hand to stop him from getting into a fight with Kibum.

 

Yoongi watched the entire scene in jealousy. Minho and Taemin were finally together, yet he hadn’t made any headway with Hoseok. In fact, they seemed to be going backwards.

 

Since the Office Olympics, Hoseok had been acting as if nothing had changed between them— like he hadn’t completely rejected Yoongi. Hoseok still greeted him in the morning and ate lunch with him and their friends, but the awkward air around them made it clear that everything was indeed _NOT OKAY_. Hoseok went to all costs to avoid being alone with Yoongi, always coming up with some excuse to get away.

 

Yoongi wasn’t going to lie, Hoseok’s rejection had completely crushed him, but having him around was better than nothing. So Yoongi complied with the situation Hoseok had set up, pretending that nothing had changed, when in reality, everything had.

 

“Are you going to the Army's tonight?” Yoongi asked, trying to strike up some conversation. He had always dreamed about going to the Army's with Hoseok as a couple, but that didn’t seem possible this year.

 

“Of course, I asked Jimin to save us some spots,” Hoseok responded back, not even meeting his eyes.

 

“That’s good. See you there,” Yoongi tried to smile back convincingly before going back to his work. His heart shattered. Of course they would be going as a group, Hoseok couldn’t stand being alone with him.

 

No, things between them were not good at all.

 

            *******************************************

“Jungkook, I really don’t want to be here. I’m just going to head back home,” Yoongi explained dejectedly to his friend as he tried to escape back to the car. But Jungkook was not having it. He grabbed onto Yoongi’s wrist and forcefully pulled him into the restaurant, all the while Yoongi shouted out a string of curses.

 

“Look man, you and Hoseok need to fix whatever happened between you guys. Jimin’s been feeling super stressed out because Hoseok’s been moping around and I hate seeing Jimin like that.” Jungkook admitted as they chose a table at the front to sit at, “But most importantly, I hate seeing you hurt like this.”

 

Yoongi couldn’t lie, his heart swelled at the concern Jungkook had for him. He truly was lucky to have someone like Jungkook by his side. It made him want to just cry out all his emotions to his friend, just let it all out. But he couldn’t do that, because Jimin and Taehyung had just arrived and Yoongi was not going to make a fool out of himself in front of them. No sir.

 

Taehyung had immediately beelined towards Seokjin and Namjoon who were setting everything up, probably going to annoy them. Jimin slipped into the seat next to Jungkook and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a hello. Yoongi decided it was time to look away once Jungkook began to attack Jimin’s face with kisses. That boy needed to learn how to control himself when they were in public.

 

At that moment, Hoseok had arrived. “Over here Hoseok-hyung,” Jimin pulled himself away from Jungkook and waved the other man over. Jungkook pouted at the lack of attention.

 

Yoongi felt a giant lump form in his throat as he stared at Hoseok and his perfectness. With his hair all styled and that black suit that fit just right, it should have been a sin to look that handsome. All of it reminded Yoongi how Hoseok would never be his. He looked away with a pang in his heart. _Was it too early to be drinking?_

 

Hoseok made his way over to the group table but immediately froze once he saw Yoongi. He tried to sit in the empty seat next to Jimin and away from Yoongi, but Taehyung quickly sat in the seat before Hoseok could.

 

“Sorry man but this seat is mine. This spot gives me the perfect access to accept my award,” Taehyung explained nonchalantly. But the nod he gave to Yoongi explained his ulterior motives. Yoongi just shot him a thankful look back, glad that everyone was helping him out.

 

“Oh, okay. That’s fine, I’ll just sit next to Yoongi,” Hoseok tried to act as if he was fine with the idea of sitting next to Yoongi. He gave a small wave to Yoongi in hello before completely turning away from him and trying to engage Jimin in some conversation. Yoongi let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long night.

 

            *******************************************

 

“Hello and welcome to this year’s Army's awards!” Seokjin yelled into the mic the restaurant had provided them with.

 

Everyone let out a giant whoop to show their appreciation. Jackson went a bit overboard and began stomping his feet loudly. The owner of the restaurant immediately shot him a glare for being so rowdy.  

 

“We’re glad you could join us tonight! Hopefully the night is one to remember,” Namjoon joined in as the other MC for the event. He really was just in charge of reigning everybody in, making sure they didn’t get kicked out of the restaurant. It was honestly a challenge what with his hyperactive boyfriend and his weird coworkers.

 

“Let’s get things started! The first award of the night is definitely the most important one,” Seokjin informed the audience, ”It’s of course the Dispatch Award, given to the best couple in the office.” Jungkook excitedly turned towards Jimin. This award was meant for them.

 

“The couple that gets this award is the cutest, most adorable couple and everyone gets jealous of how perfect they are,” Namjoon further explained. Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s hand in anticipation, because like duh, they were the cutest thing around. Little did they know that Minho and Taemin were having the same thoughts run through their heads. _This award is ours,_ both couples thought.

 

“And the Dispatch Award goes to…..,” Seokjin tried to build up the anticipation as he pulled open the envelope that held the recipients of the award,” Wow! Would you look at that! It’s me and Namjoon!”

 

“I can’t believe we’ve won this five years in a row,” Namjoon exclaimed in (very fake) shock as he gave Seokjin a giant kiss in congratulations. Luna gave them a very enthusiastic round of applause from her spot in the audience. But she seemed to be one of the few who were happy with the winners.

 

Jungkook and Minho were not pleased at all, and they immediately voiced their protests.

 

“THIS IS RIGGED!!!”

 

“ME AND TAEMIN ARE OBVIOUSLY THE CUTEST!!”

 

“I think you mean me and Jungkook are the cutest,” Jimin scoffed out offendedly as he swiveled around in his seat to face the man.  He really didn’t understand the nonsense coming out of Minho’s mouth.

 

“Hmm, wow that’s weird Jimin, you seem to be really confused,” Taemin shot back with a fake smile. His eyes, however, were shooting daggers at Jimin. It was turning into a full out war of words here.

 

“Umm, well none of you guys are engaged, so I guess you can’t compare with us,” Namjoon put an end to the argument smugly. Seokjin just looked over at his man in complete adoration. He loved it when Namjoon got like this.  

 

Everyone “ohhhed” at that comment, completely living for this sudden change in Namjoon’s personality.

 

“You got burned!” Jackson yelled at the Jikook and 2min couples, who sat fuming in their seats.

 

“Namjin for the win!” Seokjin yelled out as he high-fived his man.

 

“Just give me the strongest thing you have,” Yoongi called out to the waiter. After what had just happened, there was no way he could survive this night sober. And it was only the first award…..

 

            ****************************************

“The next award is the… SHOW ME THE MONEY AWARD,” Seokjin and Namjoon dramatically announced.

 

“Oh boy, that’s a new one. I bet I’m going to get it,” Moonbyul whispered to Seungri.

 

“That’s correct Moonbyul! This is a new award that we came up with specifically for this year.”

 

“The Show Me the Money Award is going to go to the person that is the best rapper in the office,” Namjoon explained. Everyone was honestly confused at this because they were office workers, not underground rappers. (“Is this for real?” Kibum questioned).

 

Despite the fact that they didn’t understand this award, everyone was still secretly hoping they would win it, especially Taehyung. He was practically bouncing up and down in his chair in excitement. If he won, Taehyung was definitely going to do a freestyle rap as his acceptance speech.

 

“And the winner is…,” Taehyung held his breath as Seokjin purposely took an extra long pause,” ...Yoongi!” Taehyung immediately let it out. _Damn._

 

Yoongi just sat there in shock as Jungkook patted him on the back excitedly. He hesitantly got up from his seat and headed to the stage. “Wow, I really didn’t expect that. How did you guys even know that I rap?”

 

Seokjin and Namjoon just gave him a hardcore judging look. _Was he really going to be like this?_

 

“Are you seriously going to act as if you didn’t send us the link to your mixtape in an email?” Namjoon said judgmentally, shooting right through Yoongi’s facade.

 

“That was uuhh an a-accident,” Yoongi grumbled awkwardly, trying to protect his image. Jungkook and Jimin were about to fall off their seats in laughter at Yoongi’s embarrassment at being caught. Although Hoseok had a small smile on his face, he was purposely looking away from Yoongi. Yoongi immediately deflated.

 

“Sure it was AGUST D!” Seokjin scoffed out. The other employees began to laugh at him as well.

 

“I have to say that the beat you chose for ‘Give it to Me’ really had that artistic flair that made the mixtape shine in a unique fashion,” Minho seriously assessed the mixtape as though he were a music critic. The employees all stopped laughing and looked at him bizarrely. _What was he talking about?_

 

“Dibidibidis my name is Minho, you literally have no right to say that. What do _you_ know about rap?” Kibum savagely attacked him. (“Hahaha, I totally remember that!” Taemin snickered).

 

“OH MY GOD KIBUM!!! I was literally drunk when that happened!! I told you to never tell anybody about that!”

 

“Okay rap god Minho,” Kibum scoffed out. Minho paid him no attention seeing as he was too busy looking at Taemin (who was dying with laughter) with a betrayed expression on his face.

 

“Alright, enough of that. Time for the next award!” Seokjin tried to garner everyone’s attention again as Yoongi sadly made his way back to his seat.

 

“This award is a very prestigious one and it’s going to somebody who always looks fuc— (“Seokjin!!!”)— FINE! Somebody who always looks like a snack! It’s the Best Dressed Award!”

 

Taehyung and Kibum immediately straightened up in their seats. Taehyung fixed his bowtie, while Kibum ran a hand through his hair, trying to get that effortless look for when he accepted his award.

 

“There was really nobody else who it could have gone to. Come on down and accept your award Hyungwon,” Namjoon announced.

 

Hyungwon kept his typical impassive expression as he headed towards the stage. Although he really wasn’t trying, Hyungwon somehow managed to walk up to the stage as if he were on a runway. He quickly accepted his award before returning back to his spot. Luna gave him a big hug in congratulations as soon as he sat down.  

 

“I can’t believe I bought the newest collection of Gucci for this humiliation,” Taehyung bitterly muttered as he eyed Hyungwon with envy. Jimin just patted him on the back in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“You’re telling me I went to the Versace store early in the morning for this!” Kibum complained, equally as annoyed.

 

Meanwhile, Yoongi was trying hard to catch Hoseok’s attention, which seemed pretty futile seeing as how the man was determined not to converse with him.

 

Yoongi gave up with a sigh and signaled the waiter to send another drink his way.

 

            *******************************************

The Army's were already halfway completed, and it was just as Kibum had guessed— it looked like everyone was going to get an award tonight.

 

Jackson had won the Casual Monday-Friday Award, which he accepted with pride. Moonbyul had stood up to earnestly salute her fellow Snuggie buddy, which Jackson gladly returned.

 

Creed had won the It’s Five O’ Clock Somewhere Award, for being the most eager to quick working. Seungri had won the Business Mogul Army for amassing his real estate empire (“I have no idea how you do it. I literally do not pay you that much”). Joonmyun had won the Loch Ness Army, for being the least likely to be found at his desk (“But I’m always there!”  “Sure you are Joonmyun”).

 

Minho had won the Most Competitive Army, obviously (“THIS IS A LOAD OF BULLSH-- “   “JUNGKOOK!!”). Kibum received the Tea Spiller Army, for knowing the hot gossip at all times, which he proudly accepted (“Just remember, if you get on my bad side, I’ll spill all your secrets.”). And Taemin had won the Selective Hearing Impairment Army, for only listening in when it was convenient (“I _really_ don’t understand how you never heard Minho confess his love for you. He literally had a mental breakdown every single day at work.”  “You did? That’s so sweet!”).

 

Jungkook and Jimin had won the Dynamic Duo Army for their efforts at always keeping the office entertaining, even if they really didn’t intend to (“That whole enemies to lover trope really had me shaking in my boots. I thought you would never get together.”  “You’re telling me. It was like a real life Kdrama right before my eyes.”).

 

Yoongi had lost interest shortly after he had won his Army and had been busy trying to drink his sorrows away. Unfortunately for him, Namjoon had given clear instructions to the restaurant to not give him any alcohol (he really didn’t trust mopey Yoongi with alcohol), meaning that he was being given non-alcoholic beverages this entire time. _Damn you Kim Namjoon._

 

Well if Namjoon was going to prevent him drinking, Yoongi decided that putting all his drinks on Namjoon’s tab only seemed fair. He took another sip of his drink as he watched Seokjin present the next award.

 

“This next award is for the purest cinnamon bun in the office. The person who always makes us laugh and constantly has a smile on their face. It’s the Sunflower Army!” Seokjin happily introduced the next award. Yoongi immediately sat up in his seat. _This award definitely belongs to Hoseok!_

 

Everyone else at their table seemed to think so as well. “This award is definitely yours man,” Jimin told Hoseok, who was looking abashed at how everybody seemed to think this is his award.  

 

 Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok expectantly, waiting for Namjoon to announce his name… Only he didn’t.

 

“Congratulations Moonbyul. Come on down to accept your award,” Namjoon announced. Moonbyul enthusiastically danced her way to the stage, with her signature toothy grin plastered on her face.

 

“It’s fine guys. I really wasn’t expecting anything,” Hoseok tried to brush off his loss with a small chuckle. Yoongi, however, wasn’t going to accept this disrespect, not on his watch.

 

He proceeded to intensely glare at Namjoon and Moonbyul for this offense. _How dare they make Hoseok sad!!!_ _THESE AWARDS WERE FUCKING RIGGED!!_

 

Moonbyul just looked at him in utter confusion, not understanding why he was mad, while Namjoon stumbled at the fiery glare Yoongi was shooting him. He hurriedly introduced the next award before Yoongi got up and actually tried to kill him.

 

“This next award goes hand-in-hand with the last award and is meant for the brightest person in the office! Every time this person smiles, he blesses the entire office with a brightness equivalent to that of the sun! Congratulations Hoseok, come accept the Pocketful of Sunshine Army!”

 

 _Oh... my bad_ , Yoongi thought to himself. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he shot Namjoon an apologetic look. He also made a note to buy Moonbyul a drink in apology for being so salty.

 

His eyes trailed back to Hoseok, who was accepting his award from Seokjin. Before anybody noticed, Yoongi whipped out his phone to snap a picture of Hoseok smiling next to his award. _Hello new lockscreen._

 

During this whole ordeal, Taehyung was starting to get really discouraged. Everyone else was taking home some awesome award, but he hadn’t received anything yet. _Did Namjoon and Seokjin forget about him? Had they accidently given him the wrong invitation?_

 

“Now, we are extremely happy to announce one of our personal favorite award— it’s the Super Glue Army! This award is meant for the person who holds the entire office together. Without this person, we really don’t know what life would be like……. Taehyung, you really didn’t think we forgot about you, right?” Namjoon and Seokjin both exclaimed with a large smile on their faces.

 

Taehyung began to sadly clap for the winner, failing to notice that it was actually him who won.

 

“Tae, it’s you! You won!” Jimin shook him out of his trance. Jungkook pulled him up from his chair and pushed him towards the stage.

 

_What? He actually won something? He actually won something!!!_

 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around both Namjoon and Seokjin and gave them a bone crushing hug. Namjoon just laughed at his friend, completely overwhelmed by Taehyung’s adorable reaction. Seokjin gladly handed over what he considered to be one of the most important awards of the night. But hey, Taehyung really deserved it, a sentiment which all the other employees echoed.

 

“Quick, Jimin take a picture! I’m going to hang this up in my apartment!” Taehyung explained as he hooked his arms around the Namjin couple, making sure they stayed in the frame with him. He smiled brightly for the camera as everyone gave him a standing ovation.

 

“This is it everybody. The last Army of the night,” Seokjin notified everybody once they had calmed down again. The entire restaurant let out a groan in dejection— they were really enjoying the night.

 

“The last Army is the Employee of the Century Award. This award is meant for the person who works their butt off and is the only reason why our company is successful,” Namjoon began.

 

“It really wasn’t hard to pick the recipient, seeing as how you guys all suck. It’s not like anybody ever does anything around the office except for this person,” he finished his rant, voice full of salt.

 

“Wow Namjoon! Tell us how you really feel.” Jackson shouted out accusingly.

 

Seokjin pulled the mic away from Namjoon before he said something he shouldn’t have. “Come on down Luna and accept your grand prize,” Seokjin announced.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I won this Army!” Luna squealed in excitement. Everyone gave her a grand round of applause as she headed up on stage. Namjoon gave her a really intense handshake, trying to show her his intense gratitude. He really was thankful to have Luna in the office.   _Who wasn’t though? The office would have completely fallen apart without her._

 

“That’s it everybody! Congrats to all those who won. Don’t forget to display those awards in your house, they cost us a fortune (“They literally cost ₩1000 Seokjin.”). Now go home,” Seokjin wrapped up.

 

Everyone started to gather their things and get up from their spots. Kibum downed the rest of his drink, along with Seungri and Jackson. Luna handed Hyungwon his coat and Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand, pulling him up from his seat. Before they could leave, however, Taehyung cleared his throat to make an announcement. The employees all stopped their shuffling and looked at him expectantly.

 

“After party is at my place!” Taehyung yelled out for everybody to hear. The restaurant was suddenly filled with cheers.

 

“Sweet!” “PARTY TIME!” “You’re the man bro!”

 

“Ummm, I don’t recall you telling me about this after party. You know it would only make sense to tell your roommate about it seeing as how it is also _my apartment_.” Jimin complaints were unfortunately drowned out by all the excitement. Jungkook merely gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down.

 

“There, is that better?” Jungkook questioned with a smile.

 

“I think I need one more,” Jimin replied back seriously before breaking out into a small grin. Jungkook let out a chuckle before complying with Jimin’s wish and giving him another kiss… and then another… and another.

 

“Are you guys really going to do this here?! Come on, we’re in public!” Taehyung complained as he looked on in disgust.

 

“Fuck off Tae. This is what you get for not telling me about the party,” Jimin glared at his friend before focusing his attention back on Jungkook.

 

By this point nearly everyone had left, except for Yoongi and Hoseok who were still seated. Hoseok, not wanting to spend any time alone with Yoongi out of fear of making a mistake, hastily grabbed his things and began to follow the others.

 

But Yoongi was not having it anymore. He had enough of this awkwardness and was going to put a stop to it. Before Hoseok could leave the table, Yoongi reached out and grabbed his wrist. Hoseok looked down at the man in fear and felt his breath start to quicken. _Did he know Hoseok had feelings for him and couldn’t be friends with him as a result? Was he going to finally tell Hoseok to leave him alone?_

 

“Hoseok, this _thing_ between us needs to stop,” Yoongi began quietly,” I just wanted to say…” Before he could finish, Hoseok interrupted him.

 

“No it’s okay Yoongi, you don’t have to finish. I know what you’re going to say anyways— you don’t want to be friends with someone like me, someone who likes you.  I’ll stay away from you from now on. I’ll even ask Namjoon to move my desk away from you,” Hoseok dejectedly told the other man.

 

Yoongi just looked on in shock at all that was just told to him. _Is that really what Hoseok thought?_ _Wait a minute...HOSEOK LIKES ME BACK!!!!_ _AHHHHH!!!!_ Of course it was just a misunderstanding. Yoongi suddenly felt the need to start laughing at this giant mess they had gotten themselves in. So he did.

 

Hoseok felt some tears beginning to gather in his eyes at Yoongi’s response. He tried hard to blink them away. _Of course Yoongi would laugh at my feelings for him. There was no way Yoongi would ever like someone like me._

 

Yoongi managed to regain some sort of composure before excitedly grasping Hoseok hands in his. He took a deep breath before giving Hoseok a tender look and proceeding to give his confession.

 

“Hoseok you idiot, when I said this _thing_ , I meant the awkwardness around us. I had no idea you had feelings for me,” Yoongi began.

 

Hoseok’s eyes widened in fear. So Yoongi hadn’t known Hoseok had feelings for him, but he did now. _Good going Hoseok!,_ he reprimanded himself mentally. Yoongi tried to regain his attention. He needed Hoseok to pay attention to what he had to say next.

 

“Hoseok, I like you. Like _really really_ like you. Since the beginning, you’ve treated me better than anybody else has. I know I can be a bit rough around the edges, but you weren’t afraid to give me some time to open up, and that means the world to me. So if you would finally allow me to talk without interrupting me like you did last time, I would like to officially ask you out on a date,” Yoongi finally voiced his feelings. Although he was nervous, Yoongi couldn’t stop his gummy smile from appearing.

 

“Wait a minute! You mean you like me?! And you were going to ask me out after the Office Olympics?!” Hoseok squeaked out in embarrassment. He felt the flush appear around his cheeks. _OH MY GOD!!!! YOONGI LIKES ME!!_

 

“Yeah I do. I believe I just said that.”

 

 _Oh crap, I just said that out loud_.

 

“And that too,” Yoongi commented. Hoseok chose to ignore that and tried to clear up all the misconceptions.

 

“I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn’t be friends anymore because I had a crush on you. That was why I ran away after the Office Olympics— I just need to have you in my life, even if it was just as friends,” Hoseok tried to explain his side of the story.

 

It sounded really dumb now that he said it out loud. Of course Yoongi had a crush on him all this time. It explained why he always got flustered when Hoseok was around and how he had gifted Hoseok a picture of them together for his birthday. _Had I really been that blind this entire time?_

 

“Umm yeah, you were pretty blind. The entire office totally knew about my crush on you. But I guess I have to take some of the blame for not confessing sooner. Plus you really scared me when you totally rejected me earlier. I thought you didn’t like me back,” Yoongi continued as he rubbed the back of his neck, glad to finally lift the burden off his chest.

 

Both men felt comforted by their confessions. They were the biggest pair of fools in the world, but hey, it worked out in the end. Yoongi and Hoseok just stared at each other lovingly with giant grins on their faces.

 

“If it’s okay with you, I would love to skip out on the after party and have our first date tonight,” Yoongi finally spoke up after a while.

 

Hoseok just gave him a kiss on the cheek in reply. Yoongi felt his face start to burn up at the sudden contact.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Hoseok asked.

 

“I’m not sure. You might have to do it again,” Yoongi cheekily shot back, taking a note from Jimin’s book. Hoseok let out a small laugh as he grabbed Yoongi’s hand and pulled him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened-- Sope is together!!!!! It's good to clear up all this angst. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard coming up with awards for everyone (special thanks to Maddie C. for pitching some awesome ideas) but it worked out in the end. Remember to leave some comments, I love reading through them.
> 
> p.s. I feel as though the last few chapters haven't been up to standard lately. I'm really trying to make everything great and funny but I don't know if it's been coming through. So forgive me if it's not great.


	8. Dance Recital

“JIMIN-SSI!! QUICK!! GET YOONGI SOME WATER!!! HE’S REAL THIRSTY OVER HERE!!”

 

“Stop talking before I kill you Jungkook,” Yoongi menacingly whispered as he grabbed a fistful of Jungkook’s shirt. Despite how tough he wanted to appear, Yoongi’s cheeks were still a bit red from what had just happened.

 

“JIMIN HELP!!! YOONGI’S GOING TO KILL ME!!!”

 

“Finally! Thanks Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin breathed out a sigh of relief as he paid Jungkook no attention. Jungkook let out a shocked gasp at his boyfriend’s response.

 

“Yoongi, no killing people in my office. Take that outside,” Namjoon lazily reprimanded as he passed by their table to refill his coffee cup.

 

“Well you heard him Jungkook. Let’s go outside,” Yoongi ordered as he pulled Jungkook out of the office by his tie. Jungkook tried to save himself by clawing at the hallway, but to no avail. His screams echoed throughout the entire building.

 

“So who wants some homemade cookies?” Seokjin broke the silence.

 

            ***************** Earlier ******************

 

“I think I’m gonna vomit! Yoongi _please_ stop sending Hoseok googly eyes from across the table,” Jungkook groaned through a mouth full of salad.

 

Yoongi just shot him a lot of annoyance as Hoseok looked down in embarrassment at being caught. _Of course now Jungkook seemed to care about public displays of affection._

 

“Don’t mind him. Please continue with what you guys were doing,” Taehyung interjected as he watched the couple with his face resting in his hands. He couldn’t help it, those two were just so darn adorable. Plus, he was glad they had stopped being idiots and had finally gotten together.

 

“Not in front of my salad!!”

 

“Please ignore him, I know I do,” Jimin replied in a sort of mix between endearment and embarrassment. Taehyung just nodded beside him in agreement— Jungkook _was_ really weird once you got to know him.

 

“That’s not what you were saying last night! I distinctly remember you going on about how much you love me” Jungkook scoffed out, not liking everyone attacking him. He wasn’t going to accept this type of abuse from his friends.

 

“OHHH! _How risque_!!! Last night— please explain what you mean,” Seokjin teased them as he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. Yoongi just looked at him with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter hyung— he’s just referring to how we were playing team races on Mario Kart last night over at Yoongi’s apartment. Jimin kept going on about how great Jungkook was because he kept on winning— (“It was rigged!”)—  Yeah, Yoongi’s right, it was totally rigged,” Hoseok explained.

 

Seokjin immediately deflated in disappointment. _What a letdown_.

 

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Taehyung cried out in protest. Here he was supporting all the couples going around, but they hadn’t invited him to play Mario Kart (his favorite game!). How rude!

 

“Sorry Tae, it was couples only,” Jimin regretfully informed his best friend, who didn’t seem at all satisfied with that answer.

 

 _Wait a minute..._ the lightbulb in Seokjin’s head lit up.

 

“Hey!! Why weren’t Namjoon and I invited?” Seokjin loudly questioned. Like Jimin said, it was couples night, and well Namjin was the greatest couple there was.

 

“Sorry Seokjin, tolerable couples only,” Jungkook ‘apologized’. Seokjin just spluttered in annoyance.

 

“Alright, settle down. We’ll invite everyone to the next game night,” Jimin tried to calm everyone down. Luckily for him, it worked.

 

Suddenly, Hoseok remembered something important.

 

“That reminds me— I wanted to invite you guys to my dance recital tonight,” Hoseok excitedly brought up. Yoongi watched him lovingly, completely entranced with his smile.

 

“Oh cool! I can’t wait to see all those b-boying moves,” Jimin said while he and Jungkook attempted to mimic some dance moves. Hoseok just laughed at his excitement.

 

Jimin’s statement knocked Yoongi out of his trance. _B-boying moves? What was Jimin talking about?_

 

“Wait a minute, I thought you were on the Seoul University dance team back when you were still in school,” Yoongi asked in confusion. When Hoseok had told him this in the past, Yoongi had automatically pictured him doing some classical routines, like ballet and stuff like that.

 

“Yeah— the street dancing team,” Hoseok clarified, completely unaware of man’s confusion.

 

 _Oh no that’s hot,_ Yoongi groaned to himself. He felt his face start to heat up as he pictured Hoseok in this new perspective. It hadn’t been something Yoongi had expected.

 

“You’ll be there?” Hoseok had asked the entire group, but he was really just waiting for Yoongi’s answer.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Yoongi squeaked out, still quite flustered with his thoughts. Hoseok just beamed at them before pecking Yoongi on his temple and heading back to his desk.

 

 _My man’s specialty is street dancing!!!! AHHHH!!!!!_ Yoongi started to hyperventilate at the thought of Hoseok dancing all powerful and charismatically. His friends looked at him smugly, completely enjoying the sight of a squirming Yoongi.

 

“JIMIN-SSI!! QUICK!! GET YOONGI SOME WATER!!! HE’S REAL THIRSTY OVER HERE!!”

 

Well you know what happens next.

 

            ******************************************

“Taehyung what did you say to Yoongi??!! He’s hyperventilating!!!!” Seokjin asked worriedly from the front seat of the car. Namjoon glanced into his rearview mirror anxiously, trying to figure out what the heck was happening in the back seat.

 

“What!!!!! I only said, ‘I wonder what Hoseok’s gonna wear tonight’. I didn’t expect him to get all hot and bothered about it,” Taehyung tried to defend himself from Seokjin’s wrath.

 

“I’m not hot and bothered,” Yoongi shouted back at all of them. _Why did he even agree to ride with them to the dance recital?_

 

“Your red face says otherwise hyung,” Jungkook pointed out smugly. Yoongi pointedly glared at him and opened his mouth to shot back some snarky response.

 

“Oh would you guys look at that. We’re here!” Namjoon hurriedly interrupted, trying to stop an argument from breaking out in his car. Namjoon quickly parked the car and got the heck out of there before Yoongi blew up.

 

“Oh, forget about him Yoongi-hyung. Jungkook’s just being annoying,” Jimin said as he wrapped his arm around Yoongi once they got out of the car. Yoongi immediately calmed down, although not before shooting Jungkook one final glare. At least Jimin was nice to him.

 

Yoongi tightly gripped the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had picked out some pretty sunflowers, you know because Hoseok was his sunflower. Yoongi had to admit, he had quite the knack for picking out gifts— especially if they were for Hoseok. Hopefully he would like the sunflowers.

 

“Hurry up your butts or else we’ll be stuck in the back. You can’t see your man from the back Yoongi,” Seokjin called out to them as he ran up to grab Namjoon’s hand. You know, gotta flaunt that couple status.

 

The group hurried up into the venue, only to be met with a large crowd. It was just as Seokjin predicted, completely packed. Poor Yoongi and Jimin had to stand on their tippy toes to get some view of the stage. How was Yoongi supposed to see Hoseok from this spot!!!

 

Luckily for him, the rest of the group was dedicated to making sure Yoongi got a prime spot to see Hoseok. They were going to do whatever it took to make this night great for both Yoongi and Hoseok.

 

Jungkook squatted down and gestured to his shoulders, “Get on Yoongles. You’ve got to see Hoseok!!” Yoongi didn’t question it and immediately hopped on Jungkook’s shoulders. Namjoon grabbed the flowers out of Yoongi’s hand and held onto them.

 

The people behind the group began to complain that Yoongi was blocking them, but Jimin and Seokjin immediately shot them glares, effectively getting them to stop shouting.

 

From his spot on Jungkook’s shoulders, Yoongi had a perfect view of the stage. He looked around eagerly, waiting for the show to begin… that is until something caught his attention. Yoongi began to intensely glare at the right side of the crowd.

 

“Whoa, what’s up with you bro,” Taehyung asked as caught sight of Yoongi’s irritated expression.

 

Namjoon— bless his tall height— followed Yoongi’s gaze and settled upon a group of teenage girls holding a banner that read ‘WE <3 JUNG HOSEOK!!!!’   _Yikes._

 

“It seems that Hoseok has gained quite the fanclub,” Namjoon reported back to the others. Everybody immediately began to grimace at the sight of the girls.

 

“Oh honey, do I have some news for you,” Seokjin sighed out in exasperation.

 

Before Yoongi could go and yell at them, the lights started to dim, signaling the start of the dance recital. Hoseok’s dance was near the end of the show, so the group had to do some waiting until it was his turn. The performers before him were all great and talented, but it was obvious that Yoongi was only waiting to see Hoseok.

 

Finally, it was Hoseok’s turn and he came out onto the stage dressed impeccably from head to toe in his street clothing. The bucket hat and bandana combo really complimented the sweatpants and baggy shirt. Simply out, Hoseok looked like a full snack. And boy was Yoongi dying on the inside.

 

“Wow!! He looks so cool!” Taehyung breathed out in complete awe.

 

Hoseok readied himself on stage, waiting for his music to begin. His flock of fangirls began to scream out their lungs. _How annoying._

 

While Hoseok waited, he managed to find Yoongi in the crowd and locked eyes with him— it _was_ kind of hard to miss him on top of Jungkook’s shoulders. Yoongi shot him a small wave, which Hoseok returned with a beaming smile.

 

That smile quickly disappeared as the music began and Hoseok got into the mood. Hoseok was a completely different person when he danced. His usual sunny disposition became a much more powerful one. It was driving Yoongi crazy… and everybody else in the audience.

 

“I think I might have a crush on Hoseok now,” Namjoon silently admitted as he watched on with his mouth open in shock.

 

“Joonie, I think we all have a crush on Hoseok,” Seokjin announced.

 

“Hey!! Keep your eyes off my man,” Yoongi warned them without taking his eyes off of Hoseok.

 

A quick flip exposed his stomach, revealing his six pack. Yoongi just about fainted off of Jungkook’s shoulders at that sight. _If only he had his camera with him._

 

“Hoseok?? I only know Hoe-”

 

“JUNGKOOK!!!!”

 

Yoongi continued to watch on, completely entranced by his boyfriend’s dancing. With each well-defined move that matched directly with the beat of the music, it was pretty obvious to Yoongi that Hoseok was the best dancer in the world.

 

Much too soon for Yoongi’s liking, the music finally came to an end and Hoseok stood in his final pose, breathing heavily whilst staring straight at him. This time Yoongi really did fall off of Jungkook’s shoulders.

 

“OUCH! What the heck hyung,” Jungkook complained as he was pulled down by Yoongi. The ended up on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. Seokjin immediately began to laugh at them.

 

“UMM Yoongi-hyung, get away from my man,” Jimin muttered as he pulled Jungkook away from him. Yoongi was way too close to his boyfriend for his liking.

 

“He called me his man,” Jungkook giggled excitedly to Taehyung who looked at him weirdly (“Maybe because you’re his boyfriend???”).

 

“Oh look! Hoseok’s coming this way!” Namjoon pointed out as he looked above the crowd. He quickly handed Yoongi the bouquet of flowers. Seokjin got out his camera and started to film the scene before him, he had a gut feeling something juicy was about to happen.  

 

It seemed that Hoseok’s little flock of fangirls also noticed him, judging by the way they let out loud shrieks. Yoongi literally looked into the back of his head and said hello to his brain with the massive eye roll he just did. _Why were these girls so annoying?_ _That was his man!!!_

 

Hoseok, however, paid them no attention as he made his way over to his friends. He passed right by the group of girls and walked straight to Yoongi, who didn’t know what to say. Namjoon gave him a small shove to get him to respond. Yoongi wordlessly thrust out the flowers right in front of Hoseok’s face.

 

“Flowers?! I-I mean I brought these flowers for you. I thought you might like them— you know as congratulations for dancing… Oh shit… fuck... I mean for having a great performance,” Yoongi stuttered out. He was a complete mess, but Hoseok seemed to understand what he meant.

 

Hoseok grabbed the bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers and gently caressed the petals of one of the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful. Hoseok felt a lump form in his throat, of course Yoongi would pick out such a wonderful gift.  

 

Yoongi meanwhile just stood there, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to get the flowers in the first place. He was starting to get nervous that Hoseok wasn’t saying anything.  

 

Before he could worry too much, Hoseok leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, trying to express his gratitude for having a great boyfriend. Neither man wanted it to ever end.  

 

Everyone stood in shock at what had just happened. Hoseok’s fangirls wailed in despair. Namjoon’s eyes were wide in shock. Jimin and Taehyung pulled out some tissues and started to dramatically wipe the tears out of their eyes. Jungkook and Seokjin, simply put, had no chill (“OH MAN HOLY SHIT!”  “I totally got that on camera!”). But Hoseok and Yoongi were only focused on each other.

 

Hoseok finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Yoongi’s. Both men smiled lovingly at each other.

 

“I’m really glad you came. It means a lot to me,” Hoseok whispered gently.

 

“You were really great tonight. It’s the best performance I’ve ever seen in my life— way better than anything the idols are doing. I never knew you were that skilled at dancing,” Yoongi admitted as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok.

 

“Well we’ve got forever to learn about each other,” Hoseok replied back, as he leaned into Yoongi’s arms.

 

Yoongi immediately grimaced at that line. “I told you not to watch Twilight,” he groaned out.

 

“I didn’t. I saw _Breaking Dawn_ with Taehyung,” Hoseok confessed with a smile. Jimin just looked at Taehyung in disappointment.

 

“What? It’s a cinematic masterpiece!” Taehyung tried to defend himself. Jungkook just shook his head in regret (“I thought I could trust you Tae”).

 

“What are you guys waiting for? Let’s go out to dinner— it’s Namjoon’s treat (“I never agreed to that!”),” Seokjin called out to his friends.

 

“Yaaayyy!!!”

 

“I’m suddenly in the mood for some really exquisite food.”

 

Namjoon just sighed before following his boyfriend out. The things he did for love.

 

“You ready to go?” Hoseok asked as he grabbed Yoongi’s hand.

 

“Of course, Namjoon’s about to buy me a ￦100,000 steak,” Yoongi smirked back. They both laughed evilly as they followed their friends out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short little feel good chapter!!! It was nice to finally get out of the office for once-- way easier to write without having to worry about 16 different people.
> 
> As always please remember to leave some comments!!!


	9. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, my proofreader is on vacation right now.

“YEOGI BUTERA!!” Seungri dramatically screamed out from his crouched position on top of his desk. He was dressed in an ostentatious manner, wearing clothing no normal person would ever think of putting on. A long stand of blue hair laid across his face. If it isn’t clear yet, Seungri was dressed as G-Dragon in the Fantastic Baby era.

 

“PLEASE GET OFF YOUR DESK!” Namjoon yelled out in concern as he took off the head of his Ryan costume to reprimand the man. He couldn’t risk Seungri getting hurt and then suing the company.

 

It was Halloween, and everybody in the office went pretty crazy when it came to their costumes. Although it was fun to see, some people went way too overboard, as demonstrated by Seungri.

 

“But this is what GD does in the opening of the Fantastic Baby mv,” Seungri complained as he got off his desk, upset at the fact that Namjoon wasn’t letting him stick to his role.

 

Seokjin— dressed up as a fluffy alpaca with a bandana around his neck— rubbed Namjoon’s shoulders trying to calm him down. They looked down right ridiculous to everybody else— two grown men wearing giant animal costumes. But whatever, they looked cute.

 

“My warriors, it is time,” Jackson dramatically announced on the other side of the room as he raised his arms, displaying the full beauty of his gold embroidered robe.

 

He was decked out in an ornate red robe with a fancy headpiece to match. When asked what he was supposed to be, Jackson had responded with, ”A king duh. My name’s **_Jackson_** **_Wang_** and **_Wang_** means king.”

 

Jackson was currently beckoning to Taehyung and Minho, who were wearing matching outfits and kneeling before him. Both Taehyung and Minho had donned on blue and white robes with a sword attached to their sides. Minho had even tied a purple piece of fabric around his head. Speaking of heads, they were both wearing wigs, making their hair cascade down their backs.

 

“My king, we Hwarang are here to serve,” Taehyung and Minho chorused together, holding a fist up to their hearts. Taemin just stared over at his man with a glint in his eyes. _He’s looking **real** good,_ Taemin thought to himself as he bit his lip.

 

Taemin himself was also looking real good. He strutted into the office with smokey eye makeup, ripped black jeans, and a tight leather jacket with no shirt underneath. Upon seeing him, Minho blushed bright red and pulled Taemin off to the supply closet outside of the office. Taemin had just smirked as he followed Minho’s lead.

 

“What are the Hwarang?” Namjoon whispered as he watched the outrageous scene in front of him.

 

“The Hwarang were an elite warrior group of male youth in Silla. Gosh boss, didn’t you watch the kdrama,” Moonbyul (who was dressed as a giant radish) responded back with a shake of her head.

 

“JOONIE!! We saw that drama together! How could you forget,” Seokjin reprimanded his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah Namjoon! We literally came over every week to watch the kdrama together,” Jungkook complained as Jimin shook his head off to the side.

 

Both of them were wearing really expensive Gucci casual clothing in an attempt to look like they were famous. They had even put on makeup and styled their hair to look like idols (“We’re gay idols”  “Why don’t you just say idols”  “Because we’re gay”).

 

“Kibum… what are you wearing,” Jackson broke out of character to question his outfit choices, obviously judging the other man. Kibum was donning a giant hot dog costume that seemed oddly familiar.

 

“I’m the dancing hotdog from Snapchat!!! Maybe this will refresh your minds,” Kibum exclaimed as he began to bust out some outrageous dance moves. He shimmied around in his outfit and even went down on the floor to spin around.

 

Joonmyun let out a scoff at Kibum’s dancing. It was hard not to, he looked like an idiot in that suit. Kibum, however, did not take too kindly to that, causing him to intensely glare Joonmyun’s way.

 

“Who are you even supposed to be?” Kibum questioned rudely as he glanced at Joonmyun’s outfit.

 

Joonmyun was wearing what looked like a very expensive, jeweled suit with a low cut white shirt underneath. His hair was parted to the side and styled up with lots of product. He had even completed his outfit with the inclusion of an earpiece mic, much like the ones idols used on stage.  

 

“I’m Suho from EXO!” Joonmyun exclaimed in exasperation, as though it should have been obvious. Kibum immediately began to double over in laughter at his response.

 

“WHAT!!! That talented, extremely handsome— (“And rich” Seokjin called out)—  and rich idol,” Minho interjected in pure shock. Joonmyun let out an irritated cry. Everyone around them began to give their opinions on the matter as well.

 

“You look nothing like him!!!”

 

“I really don’t see it,” Luna— who was wearing bootcut pants and had her hair styled in a 70s fashion— quietly whispered to Hyungwon— who was dressed as the Grim Reaper from the kdrama ‘Goblin’.

 

“But **_everyone_** always tells me how I look just like Suho,” Joonmyun cut through all their complaints. There was a brief silence as the employees all stared at him, eyes squinted in concentration, trying to see if there was even a speck of resemblance between the two.

 

“If you tilt your head 90 degrees and then close your eyes, you can kind of see it,” Jungkook spoke up from the side. Taehyung immediately followed his instructions (“If I just imagine real hard, I can sort of picture it”).

 

“Who exactly is telling you that you look like Suho!!! Was it your grandma?,” Kibum scoffed out, immediately smirking when his question was met with silence, ”OMG!! IT WAS WASN’T IT!!!”

 

“You need the paycheck Joonmyun. Relax. Breathe,” Joonmyun muttered to himself, trying to encourage himself to not kill his coworkers. He walked over to alcoholic drinks and immediately downed a shot.  

 

Completely oblivious to how much Joonmyun wanted to kill them, Taehyung turned towards Yoongi and Hoseok and excitedly asked them who they were supposed to be.

 

“Isn’t it obvious with those robes Tae? I thought it was pretty clear that they’re supposed to be some wizards attending Hogwarts,” Jimin said as he stared at the couple in front of him.

 

“Ohh, I see. CRUCIO!!” Taehyung shot out playfully as he grabbed a pencil from his desk and pointed it at Hoseok like it was a wand. That was literally one of the only spells he knew.

 

“TAEHYUNG!!!! HOW COULD YOU!! No Unforgivables in my office,” Namjoon exclaimed, eyes wide as he slapped his hand over his mouth in complete shock. Seokjin just rolled his eyes, and slapped the back of Namjoon’s head. _His boyfriend was such a nerd sometimes._

 

“Just some Hogwarts wizards!!!! He thinks we’re _just some Hogwarts students_ ,” Yoongi cried out to Hoseok, completely offended by Jimin’s response, at the same time that Taehyung let out a “Sorry hyung!” to Namjoon. Hoseok just scoffed at the disrespect.

 

“UHH JIMIN!! You got him started again!!” Jungkook groaned out. He had already gone through this back at the apartment when he made the same mistake Jimin had. Jungkook just rubbed his temples irritatedly as Yoongi took a giant breath in preparation for his rant.

 

“Me and Hoseok here are dressed as the most iconic gay couple in the cinematic history— aka Drarry, aka Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!!!! Those two are the classic example of the enemies to lover trope. By the end of the series, it was easy to see how in love they were. Mmm, it still brings tears to my eyes,” Yoongi cried out as he clutched his heart and wiped away an imaginary tear from his eyes. Hoseok just gave him a sappy look— _Yoongi was just so darn adorable when it came to Harry Potter._

 

“I can’t believe you made me dye your hair blonde for this!” Jungkook complained. He didn’t think Yoongi would be this committed to his costume. Jimin and Taehyung just stared at Yoongi like he was crazy.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re just reaching here— they were never together in the books or films,” Namjoon corrected, having read through the series multiple times. Hey, he was pretty loyal to the books.

 

“Uhh get that hetero nonsense out of here!” Yoongi shot back with a glare.

 

“You seem to forget that I am very much gay,” Namjoon replied back unbothered, at which Seokjin let out a “Well I sure hope so”.

 

“I can’t believe I’m friends with people who don’t know how to read between the lines. JUNG HOSEOK!!! Let’s go get some food,” Yoongi shouted out Hoseok’s name with malice much like the way in which Draco Malfoy said “POTTER!”. He grabbed Hoseok’s arm and pulled them towards the snack table, while Hoseok just shot their friends an apologetic look.

 

Creed walked up to the trio after Yoongi’s little outburst. He was eating some ice cream out a small bowl.

 

“What are you dressed as?” Jimin questioned, trying to strike up some friendly conversation with the older man. Creed wasn’t dressed any differently than usual, sparking Jimin’s curiosity.

 

“Creed Bratton,” Creed responded back, unbothered.

 

“You’re supposed to dress up in a costume for Halloween right? You know, be something you’re usually not,” Taehyung informed him.

 

Creed just looked at them with wide, crazy eyes. “I know,” he responded back. Everyone quickly walked away from him, officially creeped out.

 

            ******************************************

“Everybody give Seungri— (“AHEM!!!”)— uh I mean GD a round of applause for letting us borrow two floors of the building to host our haunted house,” Namjoon announced to the office, as he started a round of applause. Everyone let out a giant whoop as Seungri took a dramatic bow.

 

“I, King of the Seoul Paper Company do declare: It’s gon be lit,” Jackson declared in a grandeur tone. He _really_ was sticking to his costume.

 

“Before anybody chickens out— ahem _Kibum and Hoseok—_ we decided to add a reward. Those who successfully make it through the haunted house will get a gift,” Seokjin notified everybody. He really wanted everyone to have fun— even if they were total cry babies.

 

Kibum brushed the hair out of his eyes sassily, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nobody paid him any attention, everybody too excited about the possibility of winning a prize.

 

“What gift?” someone asked from the crowd.

 

“A pay raise!!!” Seokjin excitedly answered.

 

“Oh man, cool!”  “Heck yeah!”

 

“Ummm Jinnie dear, I don’t think we’re allowed to do that,” Namjoon nervously whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“What’s that Joonie? A pay raise and more vacation days! Aren’t you feeling generous!!”

 

_Oh man!! Corporate was gonna whip his butt!!_

 

The haunted house people had set up microphones throughout the floors so that the people not going through the course could listen to what was going on inside. This way, people on the outside didn’t get bored or anything while small groups went through the haunted house.  

 

First up was Taemin and Minho. They were determined to be the fastest group to go through the haunted house (“You know time doesn’t matter. You just have to finish the course”   “Just get your timer ready man”).

 

They beelined throughout the entire course almost completely silent, except for a few squeaks from Minho every now and then.

 

Taemin, for some strange reason, was not afraid at all, and gave interesting commentary rather than let out any screams (“The ghost really need to redo their makeup”  “That’s a cool outfit bro, where’d you get it”). It almost seemed like he was enjoying it, judging by the laughter coming through the sound equipment in the office.

 

“BOO!!”

 

“AHHH!!! TAEMIN!!! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME!!! I TRUSTED YOU!”

 

Yeah, he was having too much fun.

 

Pair after pair went through the haunted house, every one of them making it through the course.

 

Taehyung got stuck going with Kibum, which was a giant mistake, seeing as how Kibum let out a continuous stream of piercing shrieks, from the moment they entered to the moment they exited.

 

“Namjoon you better double my raise for having to suffer through that. Kibum was worse than the ghosts!” Taehyung threatened his boss once he got out.

 

Namjoon and Seokjin had stuck to their plan of speed walking through the haunted house, completely ignoring every ghost that came their way.

 

“Not today Ghost-ssi,” Seokjin would mutter every time a ghost popped out. He forcefully pulled Namjoon through the course, refusing to look back. All the ghosts were disappointed that they couldn’t get a single scream out of the pair.

 

Jungkook and Jimin went up next.

 

“Don’t worry Jimin, I’ll protect you,” Jungkook said with bravado before they entered. _He wasn’t scared of some haunted house!_

 

“My hero,” Jimin said as he rolled his eyes, but secretly he was pleased that Jungkook was going to be there for him.

 

Some hero Jungkook turned out to be. At the appearance of the first ghost, Jungkook had immediately jumped into Jimin’s arms, screaming as though he were going to die at any moment.

 

“Are you recording this?” Taehyung asked with a smug grin. _It was great having dirt on Jungkook!_

 

“Of course! It’s great blackmail for the future,” Yoongi replied back as he held up his phone to the speaker in the room, trying to capture every last scream Jungkook let out.

 

Seokjin solemnly laid his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and pretended to wipe some fake tears off his face, ”I knew I taught you well.”

 

“JIMIN SAVE ME!!!” Jungkook let out a loud sob. _Oh my god, he was actually crying!!!_

 

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING ME!! SOME BOYFRIEND YOU ARE!” Jimin shot back angrily, a bit out of breath from carrying Jungkook. It really didn’t help that Jungkook’s arms were locked around his neck, cutting off his breathing.

 

Jimin immediately threw Jungkook on the floor with a loud ‘ _Hmmph’_ once they had finally made it out of the haunted house.

 

Last up were Yoongi and Hoseok.

 

“You ready SeokSeok,” Yoongi tried to act brave, but really he was shaking in his boots. He really wasn’t found of dark places, or jump scares, or ghosts, or …… well you get the idea.

 

Hoseok, was also pretty scared, even more so than Yoongi (if that was possible). He grabbed onto Yoongi’s hand as they entered, trying to have at least some sense of comfort before he walked into his worst nightmare.

 

Yoongi took the lead, seeing as Hoseok had firmly attached himself to Yoongi from behind, eyes closed shut and head buried in his neck.

 

If Yoongi wasn’t frightened out of his mind, he would be a blushing mess right now.

 

Suddenly, a sharp sound reverberated throughout the empty hallways. Both men jumped at the loud noise, their heartbeats going crazy.

 

“AHHH!! AHHHH!!” Hoseok let out ear piercing shrieks that totally deafened Yoongi. _Maybe having Hoseok behind him wasn’t the best idea._

 

“That was just my foot Hoseok. I accidentally hit the wall,” Yoongi tried to calm his screaming boyfriend down. Yeah Yoongi had just scared himself, so what. Sue him.

 

Yoongi continued to lead them down the hallway, taking tiny steps and fully inspecting his surrounds (or as well as he could in the darkness). Hoseok’s intense whimpering was really getting to him. _How dare the darkness make Hoseok scared!!!_ Yoongi was ready to fight anything that made Hoseok afraid.

 

They had made it halfway through the hallway without any jump scares happening. Yoongi started to relax a bit. _This isn’t that bad,_ he thought to himself.

 

Of course, he spoke to soon.

 

A shadowy figure emerged from the side with a loud yell. Neither man was prepared for that, or what would come next.

 

With a loud yell, Yoongi’s fist automatically jerked and ended up hitting the ghost square in the face. You really can’t blame him! It was his fight or flight responses kicking in!

 

Both men turned to each other in complete shock. It was clear they were thinking the same thing:

 

Oh my god. Yoongi just punched a ghost.

 

“YOONGI!!! YOU CAN’T JUST PUNCH THE GHOSTS!!!” Hoseok screamed anxiously as he tried to stop Yoongi’s fists from hitting the worker again.

 

“Sorry!! It’s just a force of habit,” Yoongi tried to apologize, although he still had his fists up, ready to square up against the ghost if he had to.

 

“WHO PUNCHES THINGS WHEN THEY’RE SCARED!!!!”

 

“NORMAL PEOPLE!!!”

 

“Tell your boss that I’m suing,” the haunted house employee angrily told the bickering couple as he got up from the floor, effectively silencing their argument. Yoongi and Hoseok just turned to each other and gave each other frightened glances that definitely read _OMG HE’S GOING TO SUE!!!_ After their silent freakout, they turned back to the ghost, trying to act calm.

 

“Well that’s rude,” Hoseok muttered, obviously offended that the employee would even think to go that far. _How dare they try to take his Yoongi to court!!!_

 

“I think you’re exaggerating here. I didn’t even hit you that hard!” Yoongi complained angrily. The pair continued to argue with the ghost, trying to save Yoongi’s butt from an impending lawsuit.

 

Namjoon just sighed worriedly as he listened to their staticky voices pour in through the audio equipment. Looks like the company would be getting sued after all.

 

******************************************

 

“Everyone come gather around. It’s time to announce the winner of this year’s costume contest,” Namjoon announced as he clinked a fork against his cup, trying to get everyone’s attention.

 

People sluggishly started to make their way towards him, while still talking to their friends. It was much too slow for Seokjin’s liking. He started to clap his hands, trying to rush everybody.

 

“Come on!!! Chop chop!!! I want to hear who the winner is!” Seokjin complained. He was really hoping he won this costume contest, because come on, who didn’t like fluffy alpacas. Plus, his handsome face really tied the whole outfit together.

 

“Hey Malfoy!! Are you ready to win to win this contest?” Hoseok asked Yoongi as he wrapped his scarf around the both of them, bringing them closer to each other.  

 

“Of course POTTA!! You know I don’t like losing,” Yoongi replied back with a smirk, before he pecked Hoseok’s nose. They both flushed a bit before turning their attention towards Namjoon at the front.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, there were lots of good outfits this year. I also need to commend everybody for really sticking to their roles, like wow, that takes intense dedication,” Namjoon began.

 

“YEOGI BUTERA!!!” Seungri yelled out from the crowd as a way a showing his appreciation for Namjoon’s complement. At this point in the day, that was all that was coming out of Seungri’s mouth. It was kind of like Groot from Guardians of the GalaxyTM, you could figure out what he was saying through the inflection of his voice. It was quite unnecessary if you thought about it, but hey, that’s Seungri.

 

“Yeah yeogi butera indeed. Like I was saying, it was _really_ hard deciding the winner, but I think I finally did it. Now the winner of the costume contest really embodies the whole idea of Halloween, you know, becoming something you’re not. Like going as far as to embodying the exact opposite of what you are. You already know who it is guys. Come on down ………….. Joonmyun!!!”

 

The other employees began to clap happily for Joonmyun (well except for Yoongi and Kibum), seemingly content with the winner. Because Namjoon was right— Joonmyun really went above and beyond trying to impersonate something he clearly wasn’t. I mean come on, you had to admit, Joonmyun looks nothing like Suho.

 

Joonmyun’s feet stayed glued to the floor, refusing to go and accept the award. _The nerve of this office!!!!!_ _It wasn’t his imagination!!! He really did look like Suho!!!!_

 

Completely oblivious to the situation, Namjoon just walked the award over to Joonmyun, under the belief that Joonmyun was frozen in shock, not anger.

 

“Hey Seokjin, take his picture,” Namjoon said as he forcefully pushed the award into Joonmyun’s hand. It was really proving to be a struggle— he really didn’t want it.

 

“Got it! This is going on the office wall tomorrow!” Seokjin exclaimed in innocent happiness to everybody’s cheers. Joonmyun just began to shake in anger. _How dare they insult him like this??!!_

 

“I quit,” he whispered angrily, finally exploding.  

 

There was a brief silence as everyone took in what Joonmyun said, before they all burst out laughing.

 

“Oh man Joonmyun, you’ve always been such a comedian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a ride!! Yoongi punched a ghost and Joonmyun is ready to quit! Further explanations of some costumes: yes Seokjin is RJ, Namjoon is Ryan, Taemin is a rocker, Luna is literally wearing one of her 4walls outfits just pick one, and Moonbyul is dressed up as a radish because Mamamoo, get it. Everyone else should be pretty clear I think. 
> 
> P.S. just wanted to give a shoutout to the Great Seungri for his comeback. It was amazing, flawless, totally-unique, never done before ..... and it was a nice surprise seeing my girl Anda in the mv.


	10. Bachelor Party

********* _Way in the past I guess *********_

 

“Look man, you’re just imagining things,” Yoongi replied disinterestedly as he waved around his fork, like he always did when he had a conversation while eating. That wasn’t the answer Namjoon was looking for.

 

“Why else would he hesitate at my door every time he leaves my office!!!!! He obviously has something important to tell me— which may or may not be related to his feelings for me!” Namjoon loudly shouted out. Luckily for him, the break room was empty beside them, so nobody ( _ahem Kibum_ ) could hear his outburst and spread some gossip.

 

Not exactly close friends, but more than just coworkers, the two had somehow gravitated towards each other and they had formed this weird sort of relationship. Namjoon knew he could go to Yoongi for an unbiased opinion on his love life, or rather, lack of love life. And Yoongi, well he just liked it when people didn’t walk on eggshells around him. Contrary to popular belief, he did need a little human interaction every now and then. Plus, he could totally use his relationship with Namjoon to call in some favors in the future.

 

“Or maybe he’s just forgetful?? Seokjin-ssi is probably just like ‘What was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah, I remember!’ and that’s why he hesitates,” Yoongi tried to rationalize. Not everything had to be about love.

 

Namjoon debated for a minute whether Yoongi was correct. Deep inside, he hoped he was right and not Yoongi. Seokjin had recently joined the office as the Human Resources representative, and he had effectively changed Namjoon’s life for the better since he arrived.

 

Before Seokjin, Namjoon woke up, went to work, and went back home, only to start the cycle again the next day. But Seokjin had managed to somehow slip into that routine, smiling as he knocked on Namjoon’s office door every day before letting himself in. Seokjin had become a part of his daily regimen, until Namjoon had come to wait and anticipate his visits.  

 

Somewhere along the way, he had discovered that the jittering he felt in his stomach as he waited for Seokjin to show up at his door was something else— it was a crush. And when Seokjin let out that weird windshield wiper laugh, Namjoon couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with him and all his quirks. He was officially a goner.

 

“Look if you really have feeling for him, just go and tell him. I mean the worst he could do is let you down,” Yoongi remarked as though it were obvious. He couldn’t believe Namjoon was coming to _him_ for love advice.

 

“Really??? That’s all the guidance you’re going to give me???? I’ll make sure to remember that little piece of advice when you get a crush,” Namjoon bitterly told the other man.

 

“Me?? Have a crush?? Yeah right,” Yoongi just brushed off his threat with a scoff. The idea of him liking somebody just seemed so ridiculous. _That’s never going to happen._

 

The conversation he had with Yoongi was stuck in his head for the rest of the day. _Was Namjoon just imagining things? Should he just tell Seokjin about his feelings?_ He slammed his head against his desk and let out a loud groan in frustration.

 

Unfortunately for him, Seokjin had chosen that exact moment to walk into his office. He stared at Namjoon worriedly, “Did I come at a bad time?”

 

“NOO!!!”, Namjoon cleared his throat, trying to compose himself, “Ahem! Sorry. What I meant to say is not at all. I’m just a bit tired.”

 

“You’re tired? I know just how to fix that! There’s this really amazing tea recipe that I found, and boy let me tell you, _it works wonders_! Take some notes Namjoon-ssi, I’m about to change your world,” Seokjin animatedly began as he immediately sat down in the chair in front of Namjoon. And just like that, Seokjin had made Namjoon a smiling idiot again.

 

They sat there talking about everything (except about the papers that needed Namjoon’s signature aka the reason Seokjin was there in the first place). Time traveled way too fast, which both of them realized after laughing— well Namjoon just laughed so that Seokjin’s feelings would get hurt— at one of Seokjin’s lame dad jokes (“”BURGUNDY!!! GET IT!!!”).

 

The phone on Namjoon’s desk rang, forcing him to turn his attention away from Seokjin. “Just calling to make sure you didn’t forget about your phone meeting with the CEO in ten minutes,” Taemin, being the good secretary he was, reminded Namjoon. With a quick thanks, he hung up the phone with a sigh.

 

And despite the fact that he wanted to spend more time with Seokjin, he couldn’t ignore the looming deadline the CEO of the company had set for the Seoul branch. At least Seokjin was able to alleviate his anxiety for a bit.

 

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Seokjin smiled sadly as he got up and made his way towards the door.

 

“Thanks for coming in to talk to me. I really appreciate you helping me take a break from work for a bit. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Namjoon hurriedly rushed out his words before he could wimp out. He hoped Seokjin would decipher the hidden emotion behind his statement.

 

Seokjin turned around to give him a tender look, “Maybe die from exhaustion?”

 

 _Wait a minute— was that a blush spreading across his face?_ The Yoongi in his head ( _Damn you Yoongi for slipping into my mind_ ) was telling him to stop imagining things.

 

Seokjin gave him one last radiant smile before opening his office door. And like always, he hesitated for a moment, just standing in the doorway. Namjoon held his breath in anticipation.

 

But just like every other day, Seokjin shook his head and continued on his way to his desk, shutting Namjoon’s door behind him.

 

Namjoon let out a dejected sigh as he slumped into his chair. _Damn, I really thought today was going to be the day._

 

Seokjin mentally screamed at himself as he shut Namjoon’s door. _Damn, I really thought today was going to be the day._

 

But like always, he had chickened out before he could confess his feelings. _There was no way Namjoon liked him back!_

 

From his first day on the job, he had become interested in the man who never left his office, always too buried in work. It kind of stressed him out, seeing Namjoon always overworking himself. So one day he decided to knock on Namjoon’s door with some dumb excuse, trying to get the other man’s mind off of work. The first day it was because he wanted a tour of the office, the next because he needed help finding a document, and so forth.

 

His curiosity quickly turned into something more as he got to know Namjoon more. He was a very intelligent guy, but also dorky, super handsome with adorable dimples, and a complete klutz. It was like Seokjin was reading off a laundry list of his ideal man (well minus the klutziness, but he could live with that).  

 

Only Seokjin would be dumb enough to fall in love with his boss. It just spelled disaster for him.

 

“Did you finally tell Namjoon about your burning feelings of **_love_** ,” Taehyung dramatically whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.  

 

“Remind me again, why did I tell you about that?” Seokjin sighed irritatedly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Because I’m your best friend,” Taehyung supplied with a boxy grin.

 

“I literally just started working here.”

 

“And look at how close we’ve gotten in that short amount of time. Anyways back to the topic at hand— what happened?” Taehyung managed to turn the conversation back to the juicy stuff. Seokjin gave in to his pleading look a recounted everything that happened.

 

“Alright I’ll tell you, just put those puppy dog eyes away. We just talked about random things like usual, and I couldn’t keep a smile off of my face. I really wanted to confess today, but I just couldn’t. I guess I’m just really scared that he’s going to reject me,” Seokjin admitted sadly. Taehyung looked at his friend worriedly. It was his job to cheer Seokjin up.

 

“Why would he reject you? I mean have you seen yourself??” Taehyung tried to hype up Seokjin. I mean, it’s not like he was lying. Seokjin was a snack and anybody could see that. Taehyung’s words seemed to cheer Seokjin up a bit, but a bit of doubt still lingered.

 

“Are you sure? What if he thinks I’m annoying and a nuisance,” Seokjin let his worries spill out dejectedly. What if Namjoon hated how Seokjin distracted him from his work? What if Namjoon just hated him in general??? AHHHH????

 

“Wow you really need to chill out hyung. I can _hear_ you having your mental breakdown. Plus, why would anybody think your annoying?? You’re literally one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

 

“Thanks Taehyung,” Seokjin muttered out as he hugged his friend. What would he do without him?

 

“No problem hyung,” Taehyung chuckled back before remembering something important, “I forgot to ask— did you at least get those papers signed?”

 

It was clear by Seokjin’s wail that no he hadn’t.

 

The next day, Seokjin walked up his boss’ office filled with confidence after his talk with Taehyung. He wanted to spend some more time with Namjoon. He also really needed to get these papers signed.

 

With a quick knock and greeting, Namjoon invited him into his office. This time, Seokjin made sure to get Namjoon’s signature first before delving into conversation with his crush. And like always, they chattered on about random things, told some jokes, and Seokjin had even managed to pull an embarrassing story about Yoongi out from Namjoon.

 

“AH MAN YOONGI’S GOING TO KILL ME!! I really shouldn’t have told you that,” Namjoon groaned into his hands as Seokjin just laughed in bemusement.

 

As if on cue, Yoongi glared at them laughing through the windows. He just had a feeling Namjoon was talking about him. Yoongi made a note to himself to bring this up during lunch.

 

Calming down a bit, Seokjin glanced at the clock, only to see that he had been talking to Namjoon for an hour. Feeling a bit disappointed and very annoyed with time ( _Fuck you time for moving too fast_ ), he got up from his seat.

 

“Alas, it is my time to leave. If I don’t turn these papers in, Corporate is definitely going to fire me,” Seokjin joked around. Namjoon bid him goodbye with a small wave and a hopeful glance.  

 

Seokjin chewed on his lip nervously as he hesitated in the doorway, deciding whether or not to say what was on his mind. _Oh what the heck, why not. I’m feeling a bit brave today._

 

“One more thing Namjoon-ssi,” Seokjin tried to say casually, although his hand tightly gripped the doorknob, trying to find some way to ground himself.

 

Namjoon looked up from the paperwork on his desk and focused his full attention on Seokjin, feeling a bit excited despite the fatigue that still lingered from yesterday’s long day at the office. _OH MY GOD!!!! IS IT FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!_

 

“Yes??” Namjoon questioned back a bit too quickly. His unintentional cute expression just about made Seokjin’s heart explode.  

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” Seokjin rushed this all out in a quick breath, not at all like the suave way he had originally planned.

 

It took a second for Namjoon to comprehend what had just happened. And when he did, a light blush dusted his cheeks. Namjoon felt all sorts of emotions bubble up within him: excitement, panic, adoration, and desperate need to go rub it in Yoongi’s face.

 

“I’d really like that,” Namjoon replied back with a beaming smile, one which Seokjin immediately returned.

 

******************************************

“Joonie, why did we even agree to this? Joonie?? Joonie?” Seokjin waved his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face, trying to get his attention. Namjoon shook his head at Seokjin’s voice, trying to snap out of his thoughts and back into reality.

 

“Sorry Jinnie, I was just thinking about how we got together. All these memories suddenly came flooding in,” Namjoon smiled softly as he grabbed Seokjin’s hand and gave it a small kiss.

 

“I still can’t believe I had to ask you out first,” Seokjin joked around as he scrunched his nose in fake distaste. Namjoon rolled his eyes as he let out a small laugh.

 

“Well I asked you to marry me first, so I guess we’re even.”

 

“I guess so,” Seokjin replied lovingly as he leaned in to rest his head against Namjoon’s. The couple sat there beaming at each other, completely oblivious to the world.

 

“UMMM GUYS??? Did you forget that we’re right here????” Jimin shrieked out as Jungkook mimicked throwing up off to the side. Namjoon and Seokjin just let out annoyed sighs. _Way to ruin the moment._

 

“Why are you guys getting sentimental???? That’s supposed to happen tomorrow at the wedding, not tonight at the bachelor party!” Taehyung yelled, trying to remind them all that tonight was supposed to be fun.

 

Ah yes, the day of the wedding had finally come. In just a few hours, Seokjin and Namjoon would be getting married. Finally!

 

But first they had to get through this bachelor party that neither of them had wanted in the first place.

 

“So what’s first on the agenda? Are we getting shi— (“JUNGKOOK!!”  “I did not raise you to talk like that!!!”)— faced drunk first or is that happening later?”

 

“I’ve already booked a karaoke room for the rest of the night. Apparently, it’s some hot spot that’s really famous,” Yoongi informed the group, completely ignoring Jungkook’s second question.

 

Yoongi, being the good friend he was, had taken it upon himself to plan the night out. He knew there was no way Seokjin and Namjoon would have enjoyed a bachelor’s party planned by the younger ones. Who knows where Jungkook would have taken them???

 

“A KARAOKE PLACE!!! If I planned this, we would be headed straight to the club right now,” Jungkook complained, proving Yoongi’s thoughts to be true. Namjoon and Seokjin shot relieved looks to Yoongi for saving them from Jungkook’s idea of a fun night.  

 

“What’s better than this? Just a couple of dudes being guys,” Hoseok exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the engaged couple (“Just a bunch of dudes being gay!” Jimin added). Namjoon shot Seokjin a worried glance— Yoongi had saved them from the club, but he really couldn’t do anything about their rambunctious friends.

 

“Onward my children,” Taehyung grandly announced as he pushed everyone forward.

 

“You do know everyone here, except for Jungkook, is older than you, right?”

 

_It was going to be a long night, that’s for sure._

 

            **************************************

Once they had made it to the place, Yoongi headed straight to the front desk to pick up the key for their room, while everyone just looked around in awe.

 

The karaoke establishment they were at definitely looked different from your typical karaoke place. It had a way more expensive appearance with the glittering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the ambient lighting, and the—

 

“IS THAT A BAR???!!!”

 

Ah yes the bar. They had all been to a karaoke place with alcohol before, but this was the high-class stuff, not just the beer they were used to. Yoongi really went all out.

 

Even Jungkook seemed to be satisfied with the atmosphere, judging by how he was currently exaggeratedly bumping to the muffled music heard in the lobby. Taehyung and Jimin took one glance at Jungkook before joining in, providing a really weird sight for Yoongi when he got back.

 

“Yeah let’s not do that here. Come on, our room is this way,” Yoongi looked at his friends with disgust before leading the way, everyone tailing behind him.

 

Taehyung glanced into one of the karaoke rooms as they headed towards their room at the end of the hall. He was not prepared at all for the sight inside the room.

 

“What the— guys come look at this!” Taehyung exclaimed as he grabbed onto Jimin’s sleeve and pulled him towards the door. Jimin let out a quick yelp as he hurled straight at the door, effectively slamming into it. _Damn you Taehyung._

 

“Was that really necessary Tae?” Jimin questioned angrily as he rubbed his head, throwing a glare at his friend. Taehyung, however, didn’t apologize at all and simply gestured to the door impatiently.

 

“Hurry up and look inside,” Taehyung urged him. With a roll of his eyes, Jimin peeked inside, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. The colorful strobe lights inside the room allowed him to see a group of seven men intensely jamming out to some song. They were actually really into it, singing out their hearts (well it sounded more like yelling from the outside).

 

The group inside the room paid them no attention, the music too loud for them to hear Jimin slamming into the door. They were so entranced in the song that they failed to notice the group of men staring at them through the door. Jimin squinted his eyes, trying to locate the cause of Taehyung’s outburst. He didn’t see anything noteworthy until his eyes landed on….

 

“OH MY GOD?? IS THAT HYUNGWON!!!”

 

At Jimin’s yell, everyone crowded around the door, trying to see this with their own eyes.

 

“What???”  “Hyungwon???”  

 

“What’s he doing here? He really doesn’t strike me as the karaoke type?” Namjoon asked in confusion. The idea of Hyungwon singing didn’t seem possible to him. He couldn’t even envision it.

 

“Umm are we sure that’s him?” Jungkook asked as he cupped his eyes and peered into the room from above Jimin’s head. The guy in the room did look like Hyungwon, but he was acting different from the man they knew. Like completely different.

 

Like he was actually dancing around and screaming out his lungs into the mic and taking shots with his friends and giving them hugs and **_SMILING_. **

 

“Have you ever seen him that happy?” Hoseok whispered to Yoongi, who just shook his head in shock. Hyungwon had gotten on top of the table and was singing a solo as all his friends cheered him on. _What was going on here?_

 

“Are we sure he doesn’t have a twin?” Seokjin questioned the group. Everyone else let out a stream of questions as well. They were confused and needed answers!!!!

 

“You think he could introduce me to his friend with the muscles,” Taehyung muttered out with a strange look in his eyes. That got everybody to stop talking. They all looked at Taehyung with a judgmental look on their faces.

 

“Why are you so thirsty all the time Tae?” Jungkook attacked Taehyung. Unlucky for him, Taehyung wasn’t having it. He slowly turned away from the door and gave Jungkook an ‘ _Are you kidding me look_ ’.

 

“Maybe because I’m the seventh wheel in our friend group. Not third, the SEVENTH!!” Taehyung exploded in anger, dramatically waving his arms. But he wasn’t done there. Not even close.

 

“You know it kind of sucks when all of your friends are together but you’re all alone. So yes, Jungkook, I think I’m allowed to be thirsty.” Wow— it seems like he had been holding that in for some time. Taehyung finished his rant out of breath, while everyone just stared at him with wide eyes, kind of shocked that Taehyung had just yelled at them.

 

“Oh man, that felt good to let out,” Taehyung sighed out contently. It was nice to get that off his shoulders.

 

It seems that Taehyung’s loud outburst had penetrated through the doors of the karaoke room seeing as how one of Hyungwon’s friends had finally noticed them outside the door. He had a confused expression on his face before he gestured at his friends to look at them. Uh oh.

 

“Quick!!! Scram!!” Seokjin yelled as he bolted towards their own karaoke room. Everyone quickly followed him, not wanting to be caught by Hyungwon. That boy would kill them if he saw them spying on him.

 

Hoseok hurriedly grabbed the key out of Yoongi’s hand and stuffed it into the lock of their room. Once he opened the door, he herded everyone in, locked the door, and pulled the blinds down.

 

“Are you guys trying to get me killed the day before my wedding??!!!!” Namjoon yelled out as he clutched his heart and tried to calm himself down. He didn’t expect his murder to be on the agenda for tonight!

 

“Yup, that was totally the plan,” Jimin said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Let’s just forget about Hyungwon— (“I can’t forget about his friend tho!”)— and focus on our fun night together!” Seokjin tried to turn the attention back on the bachelor party. He might as well have fun since they were already here.  

 

“Let’s party!” “WOOHOO!!”

 

“The drinks are on me, so go crazy,” Yoongi added as Jungkook tossed Jimin and Seokjin a mic. Everyone let out a cheer at that.

 

“Thank you Yoongi!!!”  “I LOVE YOU MAN!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yoongi coolly accepted their thanks as he sat down next to Hoseok on the couch.

 

“Wow Yoongi, that’s really nice of you,” Hoseok whispered to his boyfriend as he wrapped an arm around him. Yoongi rested his head against Hoseok’s chest.

 

“I’m just kidding. I gave the lady at the front the company card,” Yoongi whispered back with a smirk. Hoseok let out a loud laugh at that. _Of course he would. Thank you Seoul Paper Company for the drinks!_

 

“OOOH BTS!!! PUT THAT ON JUNGKOOK!” Taehyung yelled in excitement, his words echoing around the entire room as he spoke into the mic.

 

“You already know it man,” Jungkook replied back energetically, as he selected the BTS song. He put his mic up to his face and tried to mimic the whistling in the intro of the song. Tried being the keyword here, seeing as how he couldn’t manage a single, stable, whistle. They just came out all shaky and breathily.

 

“Well, you tried Kookie,” Jimin laughed at his boyfriend’s failure. Jungkook just gave him a sad pout.

 

“Was it really that bad??? Jimin??? Jimin-ssi?? ANSWER ME!!!” Jungkook badgered his boyfriend, who was pointedly looking away as Jungkook shook him back and forth repeatedly. Jimin eventually gave in with a smile and gave him a kiss to calm him down.

 

“ARE YOU GUYS GONNA SING OR WHAT! I WANT A PERFECT SCORE ON THIS SONG!” Namjoon interrupted them, getting way to into the song. Seokjin squealed at his man’s excitement. _Cute!_

 

Jimin and Jungkook hurriedly joined in, and the entire group started to jam out. I mean who wouldn’t?— it was a BTS song.

 

Well apparently Yoongi wouldn’t, judging by him being the only one still sitting down on the couch. He was perfectly content watching the others have fun.

 

Seokjin and Hoseok gave each other knowing glances before heading over to Yoongi. Hoseok pulled him up from the couch while Seokjin forcefully shoved a mic into his hands.

 

“You’re gonna sing whether you like it or not,” Jungkook threatened from the front.

 

“I already told you guys that I don’t do karaoke. It’s really not my thing. I don’t even know this son —♪ I WANT IT THIS LOVE! I WANT IT REAL LOVE! ♪”

 

“WOOHOO!!”  “GET IT YOONGI!”

 

“YOONGI! YOONGI!!”

 

He began to start dancing as everyone cheered him on. When the dance break came up, they all tried to mimic the moves. Hoseok and Jungkook were the only ones whose moves actually looked good. Everyone else looked like a mess, just flailing their limbs around.  

 

Somehow, Taehyung’s arm swung around and hit Jimin square in the face. _He really wasn’t lucky tonight._

 

“SERIOUSLY!! AGAIN TAE!!”

 

Nobody paid him any attention as they waited for their score to show up on the screen. They all held their breaths in anticipation. The score slowly ticked up to land on a —

 

“100!!! Perfect score!!!” Jungkook let out a shout that sounded oddly like Minho’s victory screech.

 

“It was all because of my heavenly vocals. You can thank me later,” Seokjin arrogantly announced as he moved his bangs to the side with his fingers. Namjoon gave his boyfriend a back hug and laid his head on Seokjin’s shoulders, while everyone just rolled their eyes at his behavior.

 

“NEXT SONG!”

 

And so the rest of the night flew by (especially once the alcohol had arrived). They all danced wildly under the influence of alcohol. Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok had treated them to a nice performance of a rap song. Seokjin had sung a ballad— well is should’ve been classified as screaming, not singing. Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung had done fabulous rendition of Big Bang’s Bang Bang Bang.

 

Simply put, they were all having a great night.

 

“Hey Jungkook,” Jimin called from his spot on the ground. Sometime after the 50th song they had ended up lying on the ground staring up at the roof. Some ballad instrumental was playing in the background, but nobody had the energy to sing along.

 

“Yeah Minnie,” Jungkook slurred out. If it wasn’t obvious by now, they were all completely drunk at this point.

 

“I got a question,” Jimin continued slowly.

 

“Just spill it already Jimin,” Hoseok interjected sleepily as he pulled Yoongi closer to him.

 

“Alright. I was just thinking— how do you refer to Taehyung? Do you call him Taehyung, Taehyung **_hyung_** , or Tae- ** _hyung_**.”

 

Everyone lied there in deep thought. _What **did** he call Taehyung??_

 

Seokjin, however, took this as his cue. If his friends were asking these types of questions, well that only meant one thing.

 

“Okay that’s it— time to go home!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! I can't believe we've almost reached the end of this fic!!! Thanks you guys so much for giving this story so much love! 
> 
> And yes, Hyungwon is jamming out with the rest of Monsta X. Whose's the friend with the muscles that Taehyung likes??? Well, I'll leave that up to you. 
> 
> Remember to leave some comments before the epilogue comes out!!!


	11. The Wedding

“Hey Taehyung! Tae-hyung? Taehyung-hyung??”

 

“Are you still on that Jungkook!! Just call him hyung and be done with it,” Seokjin irritatedly shot out as he glared at the man.

 

“Wow, looks like somebody’s nerves have made him a bridezilla,” Jungkook muttered under his breath as Jimin let out a small scoff in agreement.

 

 Taehyung tried to hide his smile as he dutifully brushed off any small pieces of lint on Seokjin’s suit. He really didn’t want Seokjin to explode on him.   

 

“There you go hyung! You look like a million dollars!” Taehyung cheerfully exclaimed once he finished.

 

“Let’s be honest— when don’t I look like a million dollars?” Seokjin retorted back narcissistically as he admired his reflection in the mirror.

 

This time, nobody bothered to hide their obvious objection at his words. Jungkook took one glance at Seokjin before bursting out into laughter (“Yeah you look great now, but don’t flatter yourself. You look like a good ten dollars at best every other day”).

 

“Wow that’s harsh. I was going to say at least twenty dollars,” Taehyung added in with a smirk, playfully teasing his friend.

 

“Come on guys, cut it out” Jimin began as he gave Seokjin a comforting look. Seokjin smiled in return, _at least someone was sticking up for him._

 

Jimin walked up to him and gave him a quick pat on the back before finishing his statement, ”It’s his wedding day. He’s allowed to be a little delusional today.”

 

Seokjin immediately deflated. _How could innocent little Jimin turn on him too??? It was his wedding goddamnit!!_

 

“Ohh, how did I even get stuck with you guys!” Seokjin complained as he pushed Jimin away from him. Jimin gave him a look that screamed ‘ _How rude’_ before walking off to Jungkook’s side.

 

“Well, Yoongi and Hoseok hyung beat us to the punch and declared that they were staying with Namjoon hyung, so we got stuck with you,” Taehyung started innocently as Jungkook added a snide ‘ _They probably knew what a hassle you were going to be’_.

 

Before Seokjin and Jungkook could get into an all-out fist fight there was a small knock on the door. The door opened slightly revealing Luna’s beaming face. Her pretty pink makeup and the flowers decorating her hair made her look even more angelic than usual.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to begin!” Luna chirped out.

 

That news was enough to turn Seokjin’s attention away from Jungkook. He began to pace around the room nervously, trying to calm down his furiously beating heart.

 

“OH MY GOD! It’s time to start! What if I trip walking down the aisle!! What if Namjoon thinks I’m ugly and doesn’t want to get married anymore!! I’M NOT READY!!!”

 

The trio immediately got up to comfort him. Despite the constant teasing, they really did care about Seokjin and were going to make sure that today was perfect.

 

“Hyung, everything’s going to be okay. You guys have been waiting for this day for a long time now and we promise that it’s going to be great!” Jimin softly said as he grabbed Seokjin’s hands in his. Jungkook and Taehyung took this as their cue to envelop Seokjin into a giant hug. All of his fears instantly melted away.

 

“Come on, we’ve got a wedding to go to,” Seokjin finally declared with a small chuckle, feeling stronger thanks to his friends. The trio let out a stream of loud cheers as they pulled him out the door.

  


Little did they know that Namjoon was also freaking out in his room.

 

“OH MY GOD! It’s time to start! What if I accidently drop the rings and lose them!! What if Seokjin thinks I’m ugly and doesn’t want to get married anymore!! I’M NOT READY!!!”

 

“Maybe we should have gone with Seokjin-hyung instead” Hoseok whispered to Yoongi as they watched Namjoon have his mental breakdown. He was currently crawled up into a small ball on the couch rambling on about the most impossible of scenarios.

 

“Are you kidding me?? Seokjin-hyung is probably a million times worse” Yoongi responded with a grimace as Namjoon let out a loud yell. Even though Namjoon was being a handful, there was no doubt Seokjin was in a worse shape. _I’m glad Seokjin-hyung isn’t my problem. He’s probably driving the trio up the walls._

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Hoseok interrupted Yoongi’s internal monologue with a shudder. He could handle Namjoon, but Seokjin, he was whole other entity.

 

Tired of seeing Namjoon freaking out, both men walked up to him. Yoongi grabbed Namjoon by the shoulders and forced him to sit up.

 

“Look man, Seokjin-hyung loves you and you love Seokjin-hyung. I’ve been with you guys since the start and it’s easy to see that what you guys have is true love. Now, are you going to sit here alone or are you going to go get married?” Yoongi shouted at his friend, with Hoseok furiously nodding beside him.

 

It was a very intense pep talk, but it worked. Namjoon gave them a worried look before taking a deep breath and exhaling it. A giant smile formed on his face.

 

“I’m going to get married to the love of my life!! Let’s go!” Namjoon exclaimed proudly as he ran out of the room, Yoongi and Hoseok in tow.

  


The ceremony was short and sweet, with Taehyung serving as the officiant. It made sense, seeing as how close he was to both Namjoon and Seokjin. He was the perfect man for the job.

 

And of course, they made sure to invite everyone from the office— which was probably a mistake seeing as how Jackson and Seungri were both currently letting out loud wails of happiness (“WHY ARE THEY SO PERFECT TOGETHER!!”  “IT JUST BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES”).

 

Luna was also crying somewhere in the crowd, only she wasn’t making such a scene. She was quietly sniffling into a tissue Hyungwon had passed her, smiling at the scene before her.

 

Lots of the other people watching were also getting emotional. I mean it was hard not to. The only one not crying was Kibum (“I ran out of waterproof eyeliner so don’t expect any tears from me”), but he was pretty darn close.

 

Namjoon had almost fainted upon seeing his fiancé— no, his husband for the first time. Yoongi had to run up and make sure he didn’t fall over.

 

Seokjin was also a bundle of nerves, however, once Namjoon gave him that beautiful dimpled smile, all his fears disappeared.

 

Seokjin, unable to help himself, had given Namjoon a kiss once he had made it to the front of the aisle— which led to a scolding from Taehyung (“HEY!! You can’t do that yet!!”).

 

Throughout the ceremony, both men were completely entranced with the other, not paying any attention to anybody else. Or even Taehyung for that matter.

 

“Ummm guys did you hear me?? I said you can kiss now,” Taehyung interjected as he waved his hand in front of their faces, trying to get their attention.

 

“Well, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Namjoon replied as he gently placed his hands on Seokjin’s face and brought him in for a kiss. The audience let out a loud round of applause and a couple of shouts for the newlyweds.

 

“What are you waiting for??!! It’s time to party!!!” Taehyung yelled out to the crowd as he ran towards the reception area, ready to have a great time. Everyone followed his lead, getting up from their seats and making their way out.

 

Everyone except Seokjin and Namjoon who were too busy in their own world, giving each other kiss after kiss after kiss. They were definitely going to be a bit late to the reception, but it’s okay, the guests could wait a few minutes.

  


Back at the reception place, Jungkook and Jimin entered the grand hall. The reception hall had been a gift from Seungri. It was the crown jewel of his real estate empire and he decided to loan it for the wedding. It was the least he could do for his awesome boss.

 

“Wow, this place looks absolutely amazing,” Jimin exclaimed as he looked around the reception room in complete awe.

 

Gold chandeliers hung all across the room. Large vases of colorful flowers were placed on all the tables. Simply put, the place was beautiful. Seungri had really outdone himself.

 

“Our wedding is going to look even better,” Jungkook interjected nonchalantly as they sat down at their table.

 

Jimin immediately froze in his spot. _Did Jungkook know what he was saying??!!!_

 

“Wait… did you just say **_our_** wedding?” Jimin replied as he turned to look at Jungkook in complete shock.

 

“Urr... I-I-I just meant when we get married...if you wanted to get married that is… OH MY GOD It sounds like I’m proposing right now but I’m not… Unless you want me to?” Jungkook nervously stuttered out, becoming redder with each passing second.

 

“Calm down Kookie, I can see that it just slipped out of your mouth,” Jimin began, instantly causing Jungkook to relax, “and for your information, I would love to get married with you. Not now of course— we’ve only been dating for a bit— but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, you insufferable idiot.”

 

Jimin shyly looked at the ground as he confessed all of this to Jungkook, a bit embarrassed at spilling out his feelings.

 

Jungkook gently placed his hand underneath Jimin’s chin, making him meet his eyes, which were full of tenderness.

 

“I’ve been yours since the minute I first laid eyes on you. And when we’re ready, we’ll definitely get married,” Jungkook bravely confessed. Jimin’s eyes lit up in adorement, before he eagerly captured Jungkook’s lips with his own.

 

“We’ve got to make sure our wedding tops this one, so take notes,” Jimin remarked once they had pulled away. Jungkook gave him a salute and a quick ‘ _Yes Sir!’_ before enveloping his boyfriend into a tight hug _._

 

Once Namjoon and Seokjin had finally arrived, the party actually began. Taehyung was going all out on the dance floor, completely enjoying himself, and everybody else joined in for a great time.

 

After some time, Namjoon detangled himself away from Seokjin and headed up to the front to make an announcement.

 

“Alright everybody, it’s time for Seokjin to throw the bouquet!! You know what they say— whoever catches the bouquet is the next to get married!!!” Namjoon called out into the mic.

 

That got everyone’s attention. Jungkook and Minho immediately sat up in their chairs before rushing out onto the dancefloor.

 

“You want to go try our luck?” Hoseok turned to question Yoongi with a smile.

 

“Why not” Yoongi replied back with a gummy smile. He grabbed Hoseok’s hand and pulled him to the stage.

 

In no time, a large crowd had already formed on the dancefloor. All the couples, and even lots of single people, were ready to catch the bouquet.  

 

“If I catch this, do you think GD will marry me?” Seungri turned around and seriously asked Jackson, who promptly shot him a judgmental look. _His love for GD is really something else!_

 

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Minho had purposely bumped into Jungkook, causing him to stumble a bit. The competitiveness was getting to the both of them.

 

“You’re going down Jeon,” Minho said cockily as he exaggeratedly took off his coat and threw it onto the ground.

 

“As if Choi,” Jungkook shot back as he stretched out his arms, purposely flexing out his muscles for the other to see.

 

As those two glared each other down, their boyfriends sat off to the side. There was really no need for them to get up as well, Jungkook and Minho obviously had it covered.

 

“Make sure you keep your eye on the bouquet! You’re doing great sweetie!” Jimin called out lazily to Jungkook as he took a sip of his drink. What? It’s not like he had to fight for the bouquet. He deserved to relax!

 

“A little to the right babe! There you go! Perfect!” Taemin shouted out, equally as relaxed as Jimin. He had his feet propped up on Minho’s now empty seat and he leaned back to watch the show.

 

Everyone waited for Seokjin to get positioned on the stage. Once he was ready, Namjoon began to count down.

 

“THREE! TWO! ONE!!!” and on ‘one’, Seokjin released the bouquet into the crowd.

 

Seokjin turned around and watched worriedly as the crowd in front of him became a giant mess of tangled limbs. Fists were flying and loud screams were emitted from the mess in front of him. _They really took this too seriously._

 

“I GOT IT!!!” both Jungkook and Minho exclaimed as they pulled themselves out of the crowd. Well obviously one of them was wrong seeing as how there was only one bouquet.

 

“Hey!!! Give me my scarf back!!” Moonbyul yelled as she yanked her scarf out of Jungkook’s hand. The smile immediately fell off of his face— in the mess, he must have accidently grabbed the scarf and thought it was the bouquet. Oops.

 

“HA! LOOKING FOR THIS JUNGKOOK!” Minho screamed out as he raised his hand up for everyone to see…

 

 “My shoe!” Seungri complained as he ripped it out of Minho’s hands.

 

Jungkook and Minho shot each other confused looks. If neither of them had the bouquet, then who did?

 

“Looking for this losers?” a mocking voice called out from behind them. Jungkook and Minho both turned around, only to find a smirking Kibum holding the bouquet. Well that was unexpected.

 

“I guess I’m the next to get married! Are you gonna throw a guy too or do I have to find that one myself?” Kibum questioned Seokjin, as Minho and Jungkook exploded in anger.

 

They let out a stream of incoherent yells, which everyone promptly ignored. Jimin and Taemin had immediately turned away and hid their faces in embarrassment, trying to pretend like they didn’t know Minho and Jungkook.

 

“You know, this would look **_real_** good on my desk,” Kibum said innocently as he continued to taunt the pair, waving the bouquet around in their faces.  

 

Off to the side, Hoseok was trying to cheer up a gloomy Yoongi. Neither of them had gotten the bouquet, although Yoongi had tried really hard, throwing fists at everybody who crossed his path. He really wanted to give Hoseok that bouquet, but it just didn’t happen.

 

“I’m really sorry SeokSeok. I thought I had it in my hands. I’ll totally go steal it from Kibum if you want,” Yoongi tried to apologize for failing to make his boyfriend happy. Hoseok merely rolled his eyes at Yoongi’s overreaction before enveloping him into a tight hug.

 

“Yoongs, you really don’t have to apologize for anything. This was just meant to be a fun little game. Plus, I don’t need a bouquet to tell me that we’re meant to be,” Hoseok whispered as he leaned down to press his forehead against Yoongi’s.

 

Yoongi sighed contentedly before pressing his lips against Hoseok’s. He really was lucky to have such a great boyfriend.

 

“I’m still going to steal the bouquet,” Yoongi confessed with a scheming look on his face once they had pulled apart. He grabbed Hoseok’s hand in his and gave it a small kiss.

 

“I expected nothing less of you. Quick! He’s distracted! It’s our time to move,” Hoseok smirked back as he pulled Yoongi away into the crowd.

 

“Look at our kids all grown up,” Seokjin sniffled into Namjoon’s shoulder as he watched Yoongi and Hoseok sneak towards Kibum.

 

Namjoon followed his view with a small smile on his face. He leaned his head into Seokjin’s shoulder, “I’m glad everything turned out all right with the group. But most importantly, I’m glad that we’re finally married.”

 

“Oh Joonie!! This has been the best wedding ever! And I’m really glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” Seokjin confessed sweetly as he pecked Namjoon’s forehead. They both stared off into the crowd, locking their sights on the rest of their friends.

 

Taehyung was off dancing with some of Hyungwon’s friends (who Seokjin had made sure to invite after their little run in at the karaoke place). Jimin had somehow managed to stop Jungkook from killing Kibum and they were currently slow dancing, completely absorbed in each other’s presence. Yoongi and Hoseok had managed to steal the bouquet from Kibum and were making a quick getaway.

 

“Now come on! I’ve got to bless this party with my awesome dance moves,” Seokjin exclaimed as he got up from his seat excitedly. Namjoon grabbed his hand with a loud laugh and let Seokjin lead him into the start of a wonderful new life.

 

            ******************************************

 

Things at the office had really changed since the wedding a few months ago.

 

As it turns out, Kim Creed was actually Creed Bratton, an escaped convict from Scranton, Pennsylvania (“I always knew something was up with him. He just screamed drug dealer to me!”  “Then why were you always so friendly with him Jimin!”   “I can’t help it if I’m nice!!!”). Creed had gone to Korea to escape recognition, but was ultimately caught when the Seoul Paper Company made international headlines for their record breaking sales.

 

Everyone else, however, was doing pretty great.

 

Luna had done such a great job as acting Regional Manager while Namjoon was off on his honeymoon that Corporate had decided to make her the manager of the Busan branch. Namjoon had completely fallen apart at the news.

 

“SHE’S THE ONLY ONE WHO WORKS AROUND HERE!!!” he sobbed out.

 

“I know Joonie,” Seokjin tried to comfort him as he rubbed small circles on his back. It wasn’t working.

 

Luna was doing a really great job at her new position too, giving the Seoul branch a run for its money. Who knows, maybe in a few years, the Busan branch would become the most successful branch in the company.

 

Kibum was working part-time as a model— thanks to Hyungwon’s contacts in the industry—  and had even made it to the cover of Korean Vogue (which he had framed on his desk). He was actually really famous— it was almost like he was made to be a model. And when he wasn’t strutting down runways or posing for photo shoots, he was sitting at his desk annoying Minho. Old habits die hard.

 

But at least he was using the money from his new job to give Minho and Taemin the most extravagant wedding ever. After all, he was the reason why they got together (“STOP SAYING YOU GOT US TOGETHER!!”  “BUT I DID!!!”).

 

And although they were busy planning their wedding, Minho and Taemin, being the good friends they were, still showed up to all the runways shows Kibum was in, sitting in the front row with their giant ‘ **I <3 KIBUM**’ posters.

 

Hyungwon doubled as a paper salesman by day and a world-renowned DJ at night. It shocked everyone when they saw him at a club one night, but really, at this point, was there anything Hyungwon didn’t do? The club was always packed whenever it was his night to DJ and the employees always made it a point to go to every show.

 

Seungri, bless his soul, had finally gotten to meet his favorite idol— G Dragon. He was able to take a picture with the man— a picture which he had blown up to immense proportions and had hung on the wall behind his desk, along with the addition of the words ‘GD IS MY EVERYTHING <3” beneath the picture.

 

Seungri also tried really hard to work his encounter into every single conversation he had.

 

“Wow that’s really funny— almost as funny as that time I met GD!”

 

“UURRRGHHH!!!!”

 

“STOP WITH THE GD STORY ALREADY!!!”

 

Jackson had surprisingly gone on to audition for JYP Entertainment and was currently preparing to debut in a group called GOT7. It made sense now why he was always researching different entertainment companies instead of doing his work (“JYP loves foreigners, so I’m definitely going to get in!!!”). Well, he sure did have the personality to make it in the industry. The entire office planned to be there the night of his debut showcase.

 

Moonbyul, inspired by her go-to Casual Friday outfit, decided to create a line of business appropriate comfort clothing. Her clothing line was a giant hit, leading to her becoming an instant fashion icon. Luckily for her, Seungri was there to give her tips on how to start a real estate empire with her newfound income.

 

And Joonmyun… well not much had changed for him. He still went to work at a place where he wasn’t respected. Why hadn’t he quit yet? Well, the paycheck was too good to give up.

 

As he sat there in his desk, Joonmyun couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Nobody had remembered that it was his birthday. He had been waiting for the ‘ _Happy Birthday!_ ’ all day long, but it hadn’t come.

 

With a small sniffle, he grabbed his things, ready to go home and cry into his pillow.

 

But as he exited his office, he was met with a large group of people holding a birthday cake.

 

“SURPRISE!!!!”  “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

 

“You really didn’t think we forgot about your birthday did you?” Kibum asked him. Everyone gathered around to give him a giant hug.

 

“Luna made sure to send her gift in the mail,” Namjoon interjected as he passed Joonmyun a giant box, which no doubt contained a giant handmade sweater.

 

Joonmyun felt tears of happiness prick his eyes. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

 

Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

 

            ******************************************

After a long day at work, the group was very eager to go over to Namjin’s apartment and relax. Jungkook lazily flipped through the television channels, trying to find something enjoyable to watch. Jimin softy ran his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, whose head was in his lap.

 

Seokjin, Namjoon, and Taehyung rushed into the room carrying bowls of snacks for everybody. Yoongi was off snuggling with Hoseok on the couch, and both of them immediately cheered once the food had arrived.

 

“Hey guys check this out!” Jungkook shouted out excitedly, garnering everyone’s attention away from the snacks to the television.

 

On the screen was a group of seven men at an awards show. The had just won a Daesang— the highest award of the night. It was clear this award meant everything to them, judging by how all of them had tears streaming down their faces. It looks like their hard work had finally paid off.

 

“Wow BTS man! Can you believe it?” Jimin questioned off from the side, completely in awe of this surreal moment.  

 

“I still remember when they were just some small trainees that I used to bump into in the elevator and now they’re off winning awards and performing in the US,” Yoongi reminisced, feeling happy for the guys finally achieving their dreams. BTS had come from nothing, yet had still been able to make history.

 

“They grow up so fast,” Seokjin sobbed into a tissue that had magically appeared in his hands. Everyone couldn’t help but agree— those boys really had grown up. They all sat around in silence, feeling sentimental at the sight before them.

 

“This is great and all, but can we switch the channel now? My drama’s on right now and I need to watch the rerun of last week’s episode before the new one comes on later tonight,” Taehyung interrupted. And just like that, things were back to normal.

 

“AHHHH!!! My drama!” Seokjin squealed, completely forgetting about BTS. He also hadn’t seen the last episode and really needed to catch up. Jimin stole the remote out of Jungkook’s hands to switch it to the correct channel.

 

“This drama is my guilty pleasure man,” Yoongi confessed to Namjoon. Now Yoongi didn’t tend to like sappy dramas, he preferred really dark melodramas, but this one had him hooked.

 

Hoseok, who had head Yoongi’s confession, gave him a smug look, ”I told you it was a great show but _noooo_ you were like ‘ _I don’t like cliche love stories_!!!’ Well look at you now!” Yoongi just rolled his eyes before scoffing out a quick “I don’t recall ever saying that.”

 

“Bro, I know what you mean. Every time Seokjin had it on, I couldn’t help but watch! Those plot twists really keep you on your toes!” Namjoon interjected excitedly, just as the rerun began.

 

Jungkook watched the first few scenes in confusion. He had a strange feeling of deja-vu, almost like he had seen this show before.

 

“OHHH!! I know now!! Isn’t this the episode where that guy ends up accidentally killing his younger brother,” Jungkook shouted out, relieved that he had finally figured it out. It was obvious that he wasn’t aware that he was spoiling the episode for everyone.

 

Yoongi, and surprisingly Hoseok, looked down right murderous. Seokjin had spilled his snacks in anger, and Namjoon and Taehyung were sobbing over the unexpected news of their favorite character’s death. Jimin’s face began to turn a dark shade of red as he fumed over the unexpected spoiler.

 

A resounding yell echoed throughout the apartment.

 

“JEON JUNGKOOK!!!!!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee! Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation. BUT, this story is finally complete!!! Thank you so much for all the love and support!! It started out as a joke, but turned into something wonderful. 
> 
> Next story... don't have anything planned as of right now, but I'm open to ideas.
> 
> THANK YOU!!! <3


End file.
